One Man's Trash
by asifweredying
Summary: Arizona Robbins is a tightly wound doctor who is a stickler for rules and regulation. Calliope Torres is an aspiring, free spirited chef who works at a coffee shop to make ends meet. What happens when their two worlds collide under the most unusual circumstances? (This is based off of a scene from GIRLS Season 2/Ep: 5. The story then expands.)
1. Trash duty Torres

Note: This is my first Calzona fan fiction. I went into a frenzy when getting this out and failed to properly edit. I made some updates and I'm thankful for all that have followed, favorited and reviewed. Also, none of these characters are mine. And This is again based off a scene/episode of GIRLS which also doesn't belong to me. I'll be adding my own twists and such along the way and I will try my best to update soon. Thanks again!

The alarm that sat on Arizona's nightstand sent tiny red beams of light through the harsh darkness of her bedroom. Arizona was already awake and staring at it, her blue eyes taking in every inch of the red digital print that seemed to rule her life. She was so used to waking up at this time; her body had triggered an even earlier alarm that had her up and staring at the thing for at least twenty minutes in advance. She rolled over from her side and stared at the ceiling, tucking her arms behind her head. She couldn't remember a time when her life wasn't governed by that clock, she couldn't remember a time when she felt like an active member in her life anyway.

Sometimes she felt like she was watching herself outside her body. She watched herself get forced into a career her father thought was suitable, she watched the first girlfriend walk away and the last three after that. She watched them tell her it wasn't her, it was them. She watched them say that living with her was like settling, like giving up. She felt like a spectator, a bystander and the whole time the only thing present were those thick numbers on the alarm clock, flipping so loudly she could hear them even in her deepest sleep.

Instead of waiting for it to screech and break the golden silence of the morning, she reached over and disabled the alarm. She swung her feet over the edge of her bed, and then stood to stretch before dropping down for a few crunches and pushups. Her father was in the army so this morning ritual was just another thing that entered her life and stuck. She got up from the ground and walked over to her window, pressing her forehead against the cool glass. It was still dark outside but she could spot flecks of gold appearing on the horizon signifying the start of the day.

She walked away from her bedroom window and headed for her toiletry closet. Inside were her towels, folded and arranged by length, pattern and size. She grabbed some fresh linen and headed for her walk in shower and sauna system. She regularly frequented her shower and found it was her favorite place for reflection. So naturally when she had secured a decent amount of income as well as her own practice, she placed a large amount of money into a home and shower system that provided her with these small comforts. The shower had a bench installed with multiple shower heads and a music system. She selected 'sounds from the forest' and began her morning shower.

Showered and relaxed, she headed back into her room wrapped in a large, deep purple towel, her blonde hair wrapped in a matching smaller one. She walked over to her closet and found her outfit for the day, already ironed and matched from head to toe. She wasn't much on fashion, she just knew one color worked for her very well and that was black. So normally it was black slacks, black blouse, black heels: rinse, wash, repeat.

After drying, moisturizing and jumping into her clothes she began to brew her morning espresso. While the coffee brewed Arizona went to her front door and retrieved her newspaper. By then her coffee was finished so she sat at her kitchen table sipping and shaking her head at the absurd headlines she was forced to read nearly daily.

She finished her coffee and then prepared a bowl of Special K with half a sliced banana in it. Arizona checked the time and quickly polished off her breakfast, grabbed her lunch, bottled water and headed for the door. She was nearly in her car when she realized she had forgotten to take the trash out, another thing that had become a part of her daily routine. She went back into her home, still very much mindful of the time and bagged up her trash making sure to pull the drawstring as tight as possible. When she finally locked up and headed for the trashcan, she took a moment to survey her neighborhood.

When she first moved she hated it, and soon realized she may be the oldest person in it. It was one of those areas being invaded by hip, new age folks who ate barbeque tofu and played the body drum. One thing she did appreciate was the cleanliness of the neighborhood however; no abandoned cars on cement blocks or stray animals littered the surrounding streets. It was peaceful enough, and she'd sacrifice a few encounters with people of this particular generation to stay.

Arizona reached her trashcan and popped open the lid and without looking went to stuff her bag inside so she could quickly continue her day. She placed the bag in and went to shut the lid when she heard her garbage bag spill to the floor. Arizona raised an eyebrow then bent to lift the bag again but this time she took a look down inside.

Her jaw tightened as she saw what was obstructing her early morning trash duty. Inside were two garbage bags filled with coffee grounds, paper cups and old pastries. She looked up with one eyebrow raised, wondering who was doing this. This was the fourth day in a row that her trashcan was brimming with someone else's garbage.

She didn't mind if one of her neighbors needed to discard some of their things but, they could have at least asked. This was becoming a complete nuisance. She didn't want her garbage on display for the world and she certainly didn't like the idea of it not being put away properly. Arizona was a stickler for rules. She had been since birth. She had a rule and time frame for each and every day. She placed her own bag to the side of her trashcan and prayed the garbage collector would get to it. Besides, if she stayed a moment later she would be late for her morning appointments.

After driving a good distance, Arizona parked in her office suites garage and road the elevator up to her floor. She thought she had shaken off the initial anger from 'trash-gate' but found it maybe had affected her a bit more than she wished to acknowledge.

Her train of thought however, was broken by the soft bing of the elevator signifying she had reached the correct floor. She stepped off the elevator, located her office suite and walked inside to find Heather, her assistant, sitting behind the desk finishing up a phone call with a possible patient. She walked over and stood beside her desk waiting for her to finish and give her the daily run down.

Heather hung up the phone and stood with a small smile.

"Good morning Doctor Robbins." She paused to pick up her appointment book and began her run down of patients coming in for the day. "You've got an appointment set for 9, I just got a call from a woman who…"

Arizona faded out on the young girl's voice. Her mind had shifted back to the trash debacle this morning. She cleared her throat and tried to focus again but found it had become impossible.

"Do you leave…" She paused briefly. "…your garbage…have you ever put your trash in someone else's trashcan?"

Heather perturbed stopped listing appointments and looked around, shocked that Dr. Robbins had sparked a conversation that didn't involve day to day operations. She realized that she was of course talking to her seeing as she was the only one with her in the office. She cleared her throat and began to speak but found herself incredibly nervous under the steely gaze of the blonde.

"I umm…trash? I mean this one time I ate a piece of birthday cake out of the trashcan. Someone had just tossed the thing in and it had barely touched any of the other garbage so-"

Arizona puzzled decided to bypass discussing her assistants embarrassing and very personal childhood stories.

"Some kid, or person or I don't know…" She shook her head slightly and sighed. "…weirdo with a trash fetish is dumping their garbage in my trashcan. And it doesn't bother me that they are doing it, it's just that a little heads up would be nice so I can make other arrangements." She folded her arms across her chest and sighed. "And I over looked it the past few days trying to be nice but it's really starting to get on my nerves, this morning it was so full I had to lean my trash against the garbage can."

She paused her mini-rant to place on her white coat and pull her hair out and over her shoulders.

Heather saw this as an opening in the conversation for her and Dr. Robbins and tried to interject. Also, she needed to do major damage control since she volunteered the rather embarrassing moment in her life. "That birthday cake thing…I mean I was a kid…I didn't recently eat cake out of a-"

"It's just a huge inconvenience and I don't want to ride up here with a smelly bag of waste in my backseat. It's my trashcan; at least have the decency to leave a small amount of room, right?"

Heather gave up on the story and instead nodded slightly agreeing with her employer. "Right."

"Is this what this world has come to, we have a constant invasion on everything we hold near and dear. We've got loony's filming us just in case they find a good bit to upload on youtube, traffic light cameras and god knows what else recording our every move and now this…the final frontier of the attack on personal space."

Arizona took a break from her rant to harshly readjust her coat. She was about to continue when she realized Heather was staring at her like she had two heads. "I...I uh, you said I had someone to see at 9?"

"Yes, checkup."

Arizona checked the time. It was 8:40; she had about 20 minutes to center in her office before her day began. She turned to enter her office doors but was halted by her assistant voice.

"Dr. Robbins?"

She turned and gave the girl her full attention. Heather squirmed, again hesitant with her current request. She and the doctor spoke but it was always very brief and extremely rare. Deep inside she knew she was wrong but maybe their conversation earlier had finally dropped the barriers between them.

"I have a thing. I mean M-m-monday I have this thing I'd like to attend but…"

"But?" Arizona questioned.

"But I work Mondays and I was wondering..."

"Wondering what?" Arizona baited, gesturing for her to spit it out.

"I was wondering if I could have the day off. There's this little café that me and my friends are meeting up at for class and…"

"I thought you said your school schedule wouldn't be a problem?"

"I've been working here for about five months and I promise this is the first and only time that my schedule will intervene…"

"There are a lot of aspiring people in the medical field Heather, that would kill for a job that pertains to this field that already allows such leniency. You do your homework here, I've been mindful of your schedule so far and yet you need an entire day away from work? Do you think it would be that easy for me to suddenly call in on loyal patients that depend on me medically?"

"I-I, it's no big deal I can…"

"When I was in your position I managed to work, intern and go to school simultaneously never once asking for accommodations Heather. This line of work is about-"

"Little early for tongue lashings don't you think Dr. Robbins?" A stout African-American woman with a short perfectly styled bob stated as she made her way over to the two women speaking. She placed her hands into her coat pockets and rocked forward slightly.

"I was just informing Heather..."

"Look, it's no big deal. I can call a temp who can work Monday for you; I always have her on call just in case something comes up with my assistant. No muss no fuss." She finished her sentence with a smile and Arizona couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Fine, just make sure she's booked because I can't do it all you know." Arizona said raising her hands into the air briefly before heading towards her office doors.

Heather quickly mouthed a thank you to Bailey who shot her a wink before following hotly on Arizona's heels.

The blonde sank behind her desk into her very comfortable chair while Bailey took the seat in front of her.

"Tell me Bailey, do you get paid to be this chipper in the morning?"

"No I do not, and I'm positive you're not on the payroll for being so grumpy either,"

Arizona sighed. "I didn't mean to be so testy with her…"

"Oh, you mean the assistant you barely speak to; boss around incessantly and for the first month of employment could barely remember the girls' name? Yeah you didn't mean to chastise her for asking for one day off, despite her hard work in this office for you."

Blue eyes rolled in annoyance then fell on deep brown pupils. "I am not chastising her, I'm pushing her. Girls at that age should be just as focused as I was. No one's giving out any hand-outs in life. She'll thank me one day for being her boss instead of her friend Miranda."

Bailey chuckled slightly. "I work in pediatric care; my assistant is my life line to sanity. Yes we go to lunch, yes we laugh and trade stories but what we never do is forget who's who in the whole scheme of things. As long as work is getting done professionally and on time, I don't see harm in befriending those you employ."

Miranda stood and walked behind her seat, leaning over it slightly to continue her conversation. "And I am a firm believer in a happy employee is an efficient employee. Also, would you stop referring to yourself as if you are over the hill and next in line for a social security check? You're 35 Arizona, there's life in you yet."

Miranda sighed and shook her head. "I'm a divorcee with a kid that I have to share with my estranged husband and his plastic wife. Even I go out with friends, dance…I've even taking up a yoga class."

Arizona laughed. "Yoga?"

"Yes yoga." Bailey said matter of factly. "It frees my body and limbers me up just in case I go out one night and get back on the pony if you will…"

Arizona's face pinched. "Gross."

"What?! Somebody's got to clear out the cobwebs…I think I saw a bat fly out of this thing the other day..."

"Oh no." Arizona warned a smirk on her face. "It is way too early for cobwebs and…bat caves."

They both shared a laugh before Bailey made her way over to the door to exit.

"Arizona, you have got to unwind sweetheart. And stop looking for funeral plots. We may be of a certain age, but that doesn't mean our life stops and we have to shake our fists at teenagers and complain about how it was back in our day. Besides, you don't want to become one of those weird cat ladies do you?"

"For your information, I hate cats." Arizona stated flatly.

"Now. The next thing you know you'll be wearing really horrible sweaters, even in the dead of summer, covered in cat hair. Then you'll start carrying pictures of the damn things in your wallet."

"Don't you have patients to attend to?" Arizona questioned practically shooing the woman out of her office.

"Yeah, just wondering if maybe the reason why you're so up-tight is because of the cobwebs…"

"Out." She said playfully as Dr. Bailey took her exit after a small wave.

Arizona didn't have many friends or acquaintances. In fact, it was pretty safe to say she had no friends at all. Miranda was the closest she had which was fine by her. She was funny and occasionally she'd drag her to a Mexican restaurant and they'd trade stories on bottomless margarita night. She also had a very annoying way of spotting one of her 'moods' and drawing her out of it.

Her little speech did have her thinking as well. Was she be becoming…crotchety? Was she becoming one of those loners, those people who lived and died in recluse? She shook off the thought and checked the time. Five minutes to her first appointment and by the hustle outside her doors she knew they had already arrived. She had a job to do, so cobwebs and garbage cans would just have to wait until the end of the day.

x-One Man's trash-x

Callie stirred then snorted lightly as she turned over in her very warm bed. A stream of sunlight seeped into her room perfecting the best balance in the current lighting. Her eyes cracked slightly and fell on the spot of sunlight that fell on her arm. She briefly stretched then turned her head, ready to fall back into sleep. Calliope melted back into her bed perfectly and fell back into a peaceful slumber. Suddenly her eyes went wide and she popped out of bed checking the time on her phone. Slowly it came into focus as she pushed her long, dark black hair behind her ears.

10:30 a.m.

"Fuck." She stated softly to herself before tossing the phone to the bed. She took a few moments to gather herself before she hastily prepared for the day. She headed for her Ipod dock and put on a playlist that largely consisted of 90's rock. The only music she could stand to listen to these days without wanting to cut her own ears off.

She hopped into the shower and sung along with Alanis Morisette through a foamy, toothpaste filled mouth. She sighed when she used the last of her body wash and mentally noted to pick some up on her way back in for the night. If she came back in that is.

She exited her shower and grabbed a towel wrapping herself into it tightly. Steam had caused a fog on the bathroom mirror and as per her morning usual; she drew a smiley face with her index finger. After drying off she began her quest for clothing. She opened up her closet and found it was a complete wreck, one she didn't fill like even remotely dealing with. She instead looked on the floor around her bed and sniffed a pair of jeans before working them up her body. Callie finished off her ensemble with a black tank top and a pair of rundown black and white converse.

She wasn't much for groceries or breakfast so she dug through the refrigerator until she found a pizza box from about two days ago. Calliope grabbed a slice and munched on it, washing it down with a glass of Pepsi. She grabbed her bag and her keys and locked up before bounding down the stairs of her apartment complex. Once downstairs she quickly hopped on her 1929 Cleveland Tornado Four 1000 motorcycle. It was the last thing her father gave her before she told him about Erica. The last time he even considered himself a father to her.

After a quick start she was on her way to the Daily Grind, her place of employment under one Mark Sloan. She parked and made her way to the entrance where she was instantly hit with the aromatics of freshly brewed coffee and horrible hipster music she told him to get rid of ages ago. She hustled behind the counter and placed on her apron jumping in the line beside Mark frantically slinging coffee.

"So nice of you to join me today Callie." He stated as he handed a customer his order and began to work on a new one.

"Sorry, I do have an explanation as to why I'm this late…"

"Excuses are like behinds Callie. Everyone's always giving them to me." He smirked and handed another order to a girl who stood just a bit longer admiring the man behind the beans. Mark was handsome; in fact Calliope was sure he was the most attractive man she had ever met. He had gorgeous piercing eyes and blonde hair with tuffs of grey that he didn't bother to dye out. He said women thought he looked experienced, and he was. He was well educated, well versed in English literature and used it to woo a new woman into his bed every night. He even got her in for a friendly romp once upon a time. Not with the whole literature, super suave crap…mostly with the incredibly hot, incredibly good in bed part.

They managed to beat off the swarm of customers together until the morning rush was over and the customer gush turned into a slow trickle. While she tidied the counter, Mark came and stood beside her sipping from a mug of coffee.

"Just because I made a funny remark about that excuse Torres doesn't mean I don't need one."

She paused for a moment from wiping down the counter then sighed. "Long night…one full of drinks and close encounters with the same sex."

"Ah, a late night excursion. Details, and by details I mean down to the last sweaty sigh."

She laughed. "There was no sweaty sighing; there were drinks and kissing and _attempted_ sex."

Mark laughed in between sips of coffee. "There are _attempted_ murders, _attempted_ manslaughters but never in my life have I ever heard of _attempted_ sex."

"We attempted to become intimate and it ended...badly..."

"Badly as in...?"

"We were getting hot and heavy..." She walked over to the counter across from the bar near the door and began disposing of broken lids and half empty packets of sugar. "…then I might have said someone's else's name and ended up being comforted by what should have been a harmless hook-up."

"Seriously?" He questioned. Mark was baffled by the thought of a hook-up gone awry. It simply never happened to him before. "So let me get this straight, you went to a bar, got sauced up and weeped about your ex with a stranger you intended to have no strings attached relations with."

She nodded solemnly and he placed his mug down on the nearest steady surface to laugh hysterically.

"Asshole." She said laughing slightly because it sounded ridiculous when it came from someone else's mouth.

"Torres, you have got to get over this thing with Erica. It's been nearly a year."

"I am over Erica. So over her. If you looked up a picture of 'over Erica' in the dictionary, you'd see me."

"One problem with that Torres."

She quirked a brow.

"You won't find that in the dictionary. What you will find however, is the newly coined term _attempted_ sex."

"Aren't you supposed to be supportive?" She said swatting him with her rag.

"I would be if it wasn't affecting your work. And it has for a while now. The only reason you're still employed at this point is because you have an amazing ass."

"I should report you."

"I thought that compliment was being supportive." He fired back.

"I didn't say it wasn't." She retorted and shook her hips. "I do have an amazing ass."

Mark walked over to her and placed a hand gently on her shoulder. "Callie, I love you. You are my best friend and it's my job to tell you this. You're slipping."

She moved away from his hand and her expression saddened. She knew he was only trying to be a good friend but still, reality was a bitch.

"You haven't been the same since that broad walked out on you. And as my only living progeny -"

"Seriously Mark, you've got to stop watching True Blood."

He placed his hand back on her shoulder, a bit more firmly this time. His eyes locked on hers, pooled with sincerity. "Torres, you are gorgeous and funny and some guy or girl is going to worship the ground you walk on someday. But let's look at the facts. Fact number 1, you're 27 and the only stability in your life is this job. You've got to move your focus away from your love life and find your passion. You've got to start working on you and your dream."

"What dream?" She asked softly then laughed shortly after.

"You know you are an amazing cook, and I remember once upon a time when you were an aspiring chef. Before Erica came into your life and sucked away…"

"She was supportive."

"She was only supportive when it was a convenience to her."

"I don't want to do this right now Mark…can I just do my job and we can have this heart to heart when I'm not this sober." She said in a nearly begging tone.

Mark gave her a small half hug. "Running low on creamer over there." He walked away after collecting his coffee. He wouldn't push her, but she needed to get this stuff off her chest. He wasn't the best with emotion, but Callie was his friend, so he would try his best to help her in any way he could. She needed a moment and he understood, sometimes we all needed a moment.

She sighed in relief when she saw he had given up on the talk. She didn't have it in her this morning. The brief message he did manage to get in did however begin to weigh on her mind. She did have a dream. She did have passion. She just wasn't sure if she was ready to pursue it, or if she was even capable. Or if she even cared to.

The day had finally wound down and Mark and Callie gathered there things for closing. She had swept and straightened up while he managed the funds and now the pair was headed out into the night. Outside Mark locked up the shop and placed two trash bags on the ground next to Callie.

"Trash duty Torres."

She smacked her lips loudly and grabbed the two bags. "When did this become one of my job requirements?"

"Let's see, since you've been coming in late and that whole month when you nearly lived here because you didn't want to and I quote 'smell her'."

"Point taken." She readjusted the bags in hand and waited for Mark to take his leave. She bid him farewell with a small wave and then began her search for her dumpster key. She frantically searched but was unable to locate it.

"Damnit!" She said tossing the trash back down to the ground. She had forgotten the dumpster key for the fourth day in a row now. She had made it a point to look for the key but her new tradition of over sleeping her alarm, coupled with copious amounts of booze, had really limited her time for anything in the mornings.

She tied either bag on the handles of her bike and started it before casually navigating into traffic. Calliope drove a small distance and came to a halt outside a home nearby the Daily Grind. She casually lifted the lid and stuffed her two bags on top, forcing the lid closed with a little muscle. Her new dumping ground was extremely convenient. It was nearby and was always placed perfectly out front for easy access. And the home it was in front of, it looked like a dream. One she may have had a long time ago, with a certain blonde.

She dusted off her hands, got back on her bike and decided to skip the bar. Maybe she needed a night to quietly reflect.

x-One Man's trash-x

Arizona was up way to early on a Saturday for most people's standards. After working a full and demanding week she still couldn't unset the morning routine she had developed. She didn't fight it by struggling to force herself to stay in bed she instead used it on her weekends to stay in good health. She pulled on some shorts, a cut-off shirt and tied her hair into a loose ponytail. Once her blonde mane was tamed, she placed on a baseball cap and began to stretch.

She recalled Miranda's yoga theory. She didn't think it was far-fetched that it gave you a chance to relax and be one with yourself and all that jazz. She just found the entire thing ridiculous. Posing and breathing and such. She preferred to jog in brief stints depending on her mood. If she had a bad day, she would run until her lungs burned. But she was in a pleasant enough mood, so she'd take a few laps around the neighborhood, maybe she'd even make a brief detour to the park.

Arizona strapped her iPhone in place in the holster on her arm. With her ear buds in place she walked outside and did another quick round of stretching. She started a slow jog from her door but paused before heading out to the sidewalk. It was then that she spotted her trashcan lid forced shut and bulging with the very same shade of trash bag she had encountered before.

She slowly reached for the handle to pop open the can but before she could even apply enough pressure it sprung open and caused her to jump back, shrieking loudly. A neighbor peeked over to see what the commotion was, but she waved them off with a false smile. Once they were gone her full focus was on the trash and she wasn't shaking it off this time. She was furious.

She untied one of the bags and reached inside. An old cup with the Daily Grind in some ridiculous font. She placed it back in and found a bill with an address sent to someone named Mark Sloan. She withdrew the letter and secured the lid again before thinking of her next move. Should she call the police? No, that'd be a tad dramatic. What about the waste department? She rolled her eyes. That wouldn't do any good, they just dump it they don't manage it. Then it dawned on her. It was her weekend and she had all day to herself. She wasn't going to call some buffer; she was going to go right in there and give this Sloan guy a piece of her mind…or at least come to some sort of amicable agreement.

After googling the address on her iPhone she quickly discovered the place of business was not too far away from her home. Even more evidence to her claim, she had just brought the bill along to further cement the truth if some misunderstanding should occur.

She approached the building and nearly scoffed at the environment she was about to enter. She pushed past the double doors and observed the coffee shop. Hipsters. Hipsters in all shades, shapes and varieties. She never understood this new 'type' of person. Just young people with no imagination who couldn't come up with anything new, so they shamelessly ripped off popular trends at random from the past forty or so years.

Several ironic shirts later she finally found someone who looked like they had taken a bath or at least could communicate without mentioning some band or using some lingo she couldn't understand.

"Excuse me; I'm looking for Mark Sloan."

He pointed in the direction of a tall, striking man leaning against a counter and engaging some beautiful young girl in conversation, without even looking up from his Ipad.

She gave the young man a firm nod and tightened the bill in her hand. Once she was close enough to him she waited for his attention to turn away from the girl he was speaking with.

"Excuse me." She said with a soft smile, trying to remain cool.

The two kept talking until she raised her voice a few octaves to gain the man's attention. "Excuse me."

His eyes snapped over to her and he smiled. "How can I help you?"

"Mark...Sloan right?"

He nodded acknowledging that was indeed his name.

"Can we speak somewhere in private please?"

He turned his attention back to the young blonde he was speaking to and softly caressed her shoulder. "I'll be back in just a few, okay?"

He stood upright and walked behind the counter where Arizona joined him and handed him the bill with his name on it.

"How did you get this?"

"That's what I'd like to know. I think someone from your store has been dumping your garbage near my home."

"Impossible." He stated pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Excuse me...what?" She asked in disbelief.

He cleared his throat and added cream to his coffee. "Let me explain it in a way you'll understand. There is no way my trash ended up at your home, because I have my own dumpster. Go to the back of the store and take a peek outside. Not only do I have a dumpster, I have two. Two dumpsters secured by lock and key, so you must be mistaken."

"Mistaken? I have a letter with your name and address on it Mr. Sloan. I don't think I'm mistaken, I think maybe you need to check with your employees and get to the bottom of why exactly your waste is ending up at my home."

"Listen lady, I'm not on trial here. I don't have anything to prove. You have the burden of proof and a coffee soaked bill just isn't going to cut it for me. I'm not trying to be rude…"

"But you're accomplishing it. You're not trying to be rude Mr. Sloan but you are being completely impartial to the fact that I have for the past four days had to deal with your things. So I'd appreciate it if it would stop."

Mark placed down his coffee and chuckled. "You can't barge into my shop and tell me what has and what hasn't been going on here. I don't even know you. You sure as hell don't know me and I refuse to sit here and be scolded."

"I am not scolding you. I'm making you aware of things that are happening at your own business. Maybe if you weren't busy flirting with your patrons, you would know what's going on here."

Mark walked away from her but Arizona followed waggling the bill as she spoke. "I should report you to the Better Business Bureau."

Mark instantly turned his smirk replaced with a more serious expression. "And I should report you to the crazy house, because you're not hearing me lady. Dumpsters in the back, I can't be responsible for my customers putting things in your trash."

"And customers can dump your bills? What do you use them as coasters because it's much too conformist to use actual ones?"

Callie finally looked up from finishing up her latest lunch item she was offering on the menu. It was a more adult tomato soup and cheese sandwich. A tomato fennel blend that would be accompanied by a sourdough sandwich pressed with mozzarella, harvarti and basil. She heard raised voices and cracked the kitchen door to see what was going on. A small blonde and mark were standing toe-toe arguing furiously. The blonde poked his chest with a piece of paper in hand letting him have it.

The blonde was scowling, but despite this she was still gorgeous. She had a short blonde ponytail peeking from the back hole of a baseball cap and magnificent blue eyes. She was cute and had the kind of build Callie liked, the type of girl with a little meat on her bones.

She didn't have long to take in the beauty before more shouting was heard from the pair in the middle of the room. She cracked the door and tried her best to focus on the argument between the two. She needed to judge the situation before she walked out there and intervened; she had to defend her friend. Hot or not, she wasn't going to sit back too much longer while he was being berated in his own place of business.

"Are you out of your mind? I'm not the crazy one here. You're crazy and every one in attendance thinks you're crazy." Marks stated firmly.

"Crazy…is not listening to logic. Which you are blatantly ignoring."

"What did you read that in a magazine when you were getting fitted for your Sketchers?"

"Oh, now were moving to personal attacks! How very big of you. But I shouldn't expect more from someone who illegally disposes of their trash on someone else's property.

Callie closed the crack in the door and stepped away now realizing what the argument was over. She shrank a little bit deeper into the kitchen. This is the last thing she needed right now. Mark would surely question her, and she wasn't the best liar. But with her recent behavior she would have to this time. She knew Mark had patience when it came to her, but she wasn't going to allow it to run too thin.

Mark burst into the kitchen and slammed his fist on the counter.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Callie asked going back to prepping lunch.

"Some maniac flounces into my shop and accuses me of dumping crap on her property and then calls me a liar?"

Callie gasped dramatically. "No."

"Yes. Me. Mark Sloan. The most honest guy you'd ever want to meet."

She cleared her throat as he combed a hand through his hair.

"Okay, maybe not the most honest guy but I do what I can."

"Did you at least you know..." Callie nibbled at her bottom lip. "...hear her out."

"I don't have time for this, she blew everyone's mellow the moment she walked through the door. I mean who causes a stir over an overstuffed waste bin, huh?"

"I mean, it's her bin Mark." Callie quietly remarked.

"Whose side are you on here?!" He exited the kitchen and Callie couldn't help feel guilty. Sure it was no big deal to Mark, but what he didn't know is that someone had indeed done the crime. And he was so loyal and so steadfast in his beliefs he never even questioned her. She didn't want her stupidity to harm Mark in any way so she had to find a way to resolve this before it got to far out of hand.

x-One Man's trash-x

Calliope stood on the strange woman's door her arm poised slightly to knock. Just when she was about to she lowered her arm and walked away mentally cursing herself for getting herself in this situation to begin with. She had helped Mark close up and he was back to his normal, easy going self but still she felt like she needed to tie up any loose ends if anything were to become of it.

Halfway back to her bike she turned back around and headed for the door again.

"You can do this Callie." She stood near the door and raised her arm again but hesitated. "Nope, can't do this." She power walked away from the door before grunting and turning back to it again knocking before she psyched herself out of doing the right thing.

She knocked three times and waited for a reply.

Arizona looked up from her book when she heard the knock at her door. She didn't get many visitors, let alone at this hour. She placed the novel to the side, got up from her couch, then opened the door. She wasn't expecting to be greeted by a fidgety dark haired woman, with an uneasy smile. She was unfathomably beautiful though, with raven hair and dark soulful eyes. Her smile was a little stiff but it was still remarkable and caused Arizona to stare at her with what could have been mistaken as confusion. It wasn't confusion however, it was just plain awe.

"Hello." Callie sing songed but quickly regretted it.

"Hi." Arizona said, still standing in the doorway.

Silence.

Callie only saw a glimpse of the woman from far away; up close she was even more dazzling.

"I-I should let you know something. Something about what happened today."

Arizona folded her arms across her chest and listened attentively.

"I um, I uh…" She gulped. "You should know that…I work at the Daily Grind and..." She trailed off and suddenly her feet seemed more interesting than the topic she had started. She looked up and nervously tucked her hair behind her ears.

Arizona stepped aside and gestured for the woman to come inside. "I'm not sure what exactly is going on here. And it looks like you're having a bit of trouble…I..." She shrugged slightly, still baffled by the encounter.

"If this is about earlier, I'm sorry for the explosion. I had no intention of making a scene, but that guy is a total douche so…he definitely didn't help the situation."

Callie again nervously tucked stray wisps of hair behind her ears and nodded along in agreement. "He's an ass, but he's also a really great guy too. Once you get to know him."

"Getting to know Mr. Sloan is definitely not on _my_ to do list." Arizona said shaking her head to affirm her statement. "That offer to come inside is still on the table."

Callie stepped forward but remembered the woman seemed a little particular about her personal space earlier.

"I don't know. I don't really know you, not sure if you're going to go all Aileen Wuornos on me. The next thing you know I'm on the nightly news and not at all for the reasons I had planned." She snorted. Snorted.

Callie mentally face palmed.

To avoid even more failures in her communication she stepped inside and was bowled over by the eloquence of this woman's home. It looked like she had ripped several pages out of Better Home and Garden and told whomever to make it happen. The lighting was perfect; the furniture was chic but didn't yell pretention. It was the home Callie may have thought her and Erica would have shared. Down to the refrigerator doors that looked like cabinets and the outside patio that was decorated with the most beautiful plants she'd had ever seen.

Once Calliope was a good bit of distance in the woman's home, she made a slow circle and smiled.

"Okay, your house is freakin' unbelievable."

Arizona walked past her and headed for the kitchen.

"Thank you." She replied modestly, as she opened her refrigerator doors and took out a clear pitcher filled with fresh pink lemonade and whole berries. She poured a glass for herself and held the pitcher in the woman's direction. "Lemonade?"

"Mhmm." Callie replied as she walked towards the kitchen and stood in front of the blondes counter. Once she received her lemonade she took a sip. "I didn't even know houses like this were real, let alone this close to the Daily Grind. I mean I know this house existed, which is why I'm here and…" She took another sip of lemonade to stop her rambling. "Okay, this lemonade is...I think it's the best lemonade I've ever tasted."

Arizona took a sip of her own and drew a playful circle of over the rim. "I can see you're very enthusiastic about homes and lemonade." She ended the statement with a slight giggle.

Callie's smile brightened. At least the woman was smiling, maybe it would lighten the news she was about to receive.

"Yes, consider me a connoisseur."

"Okay, connoisseur." She grinned again and for the life of her she didn't understand when she had gotten so…smiley. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing much. Just attempted sex last night, which was a huge fail and then I…" She paused, her eyes shifting slightly. "You mean in regards to the stranger standing in your kitchen…"

"Yeah, I was hoping you could shed a little light on that situation."

Callie sighed and took another drink of lemonade before placing it down on the counter in front of her. "You're not a crazy lady. Clearly you've got a really well-to-do life going on and you're obviously balanced."

Arizona tilted her head slightly in bewilderment.

"Were all a little crazy one way or another, right? Maybe it's a nervous tick or a hatred of something small with no real reason to hate it…but in this specific instance you had every reason to be upset. Because I did it. I've been dumping trash from the Daily Grind…here.." She finished pointing towards the other woman's floor.

Arizona's eyes went a little wide and she leaned forward just a bit. "Whoa wait, you did it?"

Callie nodded her head erratically. "Yeah, yeah it was me. I've been going through a lot with…my life. And this has nothing to with you; you're just an innocent bystander in my serial trash dumping. And Mark's my best friend. I've been coming in like really late, super late. And I keep forgetting my dumpster keys. So I set my mind to look for the keys…" Her eyes fell on the shorter woman's again. "…you are really pretty. Like drop-dead gorgeous..."

Arizona smiled curtly and took another drink of her refreshment.

"So I've been running late and I keep forgetting to look for the damn keys and in my haste, it somehow slips my mind. And Mark's a cool guy but the tardiness and now with the losing of the keys…I just don't want to keep screwing up…so I saw your trashcan and I just started dumping it there. And it looks really great on the outside and I figured it was just a good spot."

"Let me get this straight. You saw my house and immediately thought of a landfill?" Arizona questioned a look of puzzled amusement on her face.

"Sort of...but not in an offensive way…almost like a…you'd give it a good home kind of way." Callie stated, ending the sentence with nervous laughter. She fidgeted with the zipper on her jacket slightly waiting for the other woman to react.

Arizona moved from her side of the counter to the side the dark haired woman was on and tapped the surfaced slightly. "So you were basically doing this to save your own ass."

"Which is extremely selfish and I'm really sorry."

Arizona laughed, maybe a little louder then she originally intended. She just found the entire situation so odd, so it was the best response she could offer. "It's okay."

Callie let out a huge sigh of relief and smiled broadly. "It won't happen again. I promise, you'll see no more trash…or me around." She moved towards the door and the blonde followed. She turned and handed the cup to her. "Here's your glass, for your amazing house and…smile…your smile is just…" She pointed awkwardly towards the door. "I should go..."

Arizona cupped both of the glasses in either hand and watched the girl stand in front of her. Before she knew it the girl had closed the space between them and placed a soft kiss to her lips. Her eyes instinctively closed and she marveled at the pleasant feel of the girls plump, warm lips on her own. It had been awhile since she had felt a kiss like that; it had been awhile since she had kissed at all.

Callie backed up slowly her hands in the air. "I am so sorry, that was completely inappropriate. I don't even know who you are, let alone your sexuality. I mean I've invaded your personal space twice in a matter of hours." She cupped her forehead with her palm. "That was just an incredibly crazy thing to do, and I can understand if you want to call the police or…"

Arizona swiftly placed the glasses on the countertop beside her and moved closer to the woman. She was slightly taller, so she had to boost herself slightly for leverage when she returned the kiss. She angled her head slightly and planted a kiss to the stranger's lips. She had her eyes closed but she could feel the brush of her mystery woman's eyelashes against her face, signifying hers had just followed suit.

She captured her bottom lip, then her top and felt a strange dip in her stomach when the other woman moaned with the contact. She felt her arms wrap around her shoulders and she in turn snaked her arms around the woman's waist. They broke a part for a few seconds, each not sure, but welcoming the uncertainty.

Callie parted her mouth with her tongue slightly and was very surprised that her blonde stranger reciprocated by pressing her tongue into hers. She had of course kissed strangers before, but not under these circumstances and certainly not like this. She removed her arms from around the woman's shoulders and met the ones she had linked around her waist. She applied a bit of pressure and slid the woman's hands down to her ass and cupped them there.

Arizona was taken aback by her forwardness but happily obliged. She backed her up to the counter and with a bit of assistance from her, hoisted the girl up and slid in between her legs.

"I've never done this before...the whole..." She felt the other woman tug forcibly on her bottom lip and moaned. "...stranger thing…"

Callie pulled back just a bit, long enough to get a word in before her lips met the other woman's again. "We don't have to be strangers then." She said as she moaned into another kiss.

Arizona was trying to focus on a line or mode of conversation but honestly her only concern was how fast she could close the distance in between their lips the fastest. "What's your name?"

Callie pulled back far enough from her lips to laugh. "Guess."

"Guess?" Arizona asked with another soft chuckle. "I don't know…Tara?"

"That would be a bad ass name." She stopped the kiss to shoot a smoldering look in the blonde's direction as she unzipped her jacket and exposed sun kissed skin. Arizona helped her pull it the rest of the way down her shoulders. She slid her hand up the woman's thigh and to her breast that she cupped gently while pulling her in for another smooch.

"I am so truly confused." She said against the strangers lips.

"Me too." Callie reciprocated the kiss and tugged at her own shirt leaving her in nothing but her bra. "But we don't have to be confused and strangers." She laughed and pulled back again extending her hand to the woman she was locked in an embrace with.

"Calliope." She never gave her full first name. But then again she didn't make out with random people over trash cans either, so she guessed there was a first time for everything.

"You have a beautiful name. Mine's Arizona." She replied bypassing her hands to properly greet her for the first time with her lips instead.

"Like the state?" She questioned as her lips trailed to the woman's neck.

Arizona groaned under the contact and shimmied further in between the woman's legs. "Mmm, no like the battleship…long story." Arizona took a moment to observe the woman and noticed she looked a bit younger than her. "How old are you?" She prayed for at least 21.

"27, you?"

"35."

"So Arizona named after the battleship…" Calliope said in between another round of kisses. "…what do we do now?"

"Now?" She backed away from the counter and gave the younger woman time to hop down. "I'm not sure… I-I guess…"

"Which way is your bedroom?" Calliope questioned as she unfastened her pants and slid them down her body.

Arizona couldn't help but run her tongue across her lips when she saw the woman's body in full view. She was sex on a stick. "That way." She said sheepishly pointing towards her bedroom.

Calliope began walking, in just her bra and panties, to Arizona's bedroom and opened the double doors. She looked over her shoulder and smiled devilishly before entering. A few seconds later her bra sailed across the room and landed at Arizona's feet.

Arizona looked down at the bra and back up at her bedroom door. Inside was no doubt, a half-naked goddess waiting on her and all she could think about was bolting. Heading for the door and jumping in her car. She moved towards the exit of her home when matching panties connected with her shoulder.

"Cobwebs." She said quoting Bailey from the day before. She charged towards the bedroom and took her dark haired stranger. Over and over again.


	2. Scones and Hookups

Note: Thanks again for reading, favoriting, reviewing and following!

Arizona awoke several times throughout the night. Once she awoke to Calliope planting soft kisses to her shoulder. The second time, to warm lips in regions she would be too ashamed to mention in conversation. It seemed she could sleep forever. When she finally drifted back into consciousness she looked at the clock, by her standards, it seemed she had. The blonde moaned softly and burrowed deeper into the covers still not willing to acknowledge the day. Bits of sunlight were already streaming through the blinds and leaving tiny shafts of light across her room.

Had she been dreaming this entire time? Did she fall asleep on her couch reading _Drift_ and make up this whole scenario in her head?

She lifted up the covers slightly and immediately lowered them; her nude body suggested that the event did indeed take place.

Maybe the girl had already gone? She probably bailed as soon as day broke. Women that boldly approached and had sex with strangers never stuck around.

She yawned slightly and got out of bed grabbing some shorts and a t-shirt. She tugged them on and didn't realize how sore she was. Arizona lifted her hand to her neck and turned it slightly. Last night, as strange as it had begun, was adrenaline-charged. She hadn't had sex in a long time. A _long_ time. She started off a bit nervous, rusty even, but soon realized that the phrase 'like riding a bike' rang more true than she ever noted. Calliope had done things to her no other woman ever had. She had taken her to heights unmatched by any other and every time Arizona thought that they were through, it just began again.

She grinned.

Smug smile still in place, she finally walked out into her hallway and stepped on something soft and wet. She probed it a little more with her foot and kicked it over. Her smirk straightened as she followed a trail of wet footprints to another sodden towel. This time she kicked it over like it was something half dead that could spring back to life at any moment. Arizona crept to the closet in the hall and slowly opened the door. When she did, half a dozen towels fell off the shelves and onto the ground around her. She stepped back startled then eyed the closet itself. It was in complete disarray. The patterns were mixed, and an entire row looked like someone just shoved them back in after they found a towel of their choosing.

Arizona blinked twice. She stooped and folded the clean towels as best she could but didn't quite put them back in order. Her attention was taken by another oddity in her well-kept home. Steam was billowing from her half cracked bathroom door.

"Not the shower…" She muttered rushing over to the door. As soon as she had her foot through the door she slid in a puddle of water and wobbled slightly in the air. She quickly grasped for a wall but missed completely and fell on her backside. She lay motionless for a moment and then sat up scowling.

She paused to take a moment to look around her bathroom. There were tiny puddles of water all over her marble floor. The shower door was ajar and it looked like someone who didn't know how to work her shower system had mashed a few too many buttons.

"How can one person do this?" She asked out loud her voice a little bit over a whisper.

She stood up, carefully, and walked over to the shut everything off properly. Half wet, she looked at the mirror and saw a gigantic smiley face drawn in the fog by hand. She tilted her head to the side with confusion and walked closer to the smiling face.

"What the fu-"

Her head snapped towards the door when she heard music streaming from what sounded like her kitchen. She cautiously made her way to the exit and charged down the hallway. She wasn't use to this kind of chaos. Everything was out of place. She had even used her loofah. _Her_ loofah.

Slightly pissed, Arizona padded quickly down the hallway. She picked up a half damp towel and cut the corner to her kitchen. The closer she got the louder the music was. If Arizona were to play any music in the morning it would have to be something soft and melodic. What she heard was upbeat and angry. She never understood rock and roll singers. Why were they always so upset?

Calliope was bent low behind the stove trying to turn off Arizona's oven. She knew people wanted nice things but everything in the woman's home was extremely complicated. She had gotten up early. Early?! Through the night she had her way with Arizona and Arizona didn't miss a beat.

Calliope grinned as she fiddled again with the stove. They had started out with soft kissing and light touches and then it just all erupted. They couldn't stop it. She wouldn't stop it. The only thing that finally broke them a part was the need for rest. She felt good this morning, really good so she wanted to cook. When she felt good it was a given that anyone in her near vicinity would be eating well.

To get a head start, she had already showered, dried and was well on her way to making her signature French toast. She never cooked without a little music and she was startled to hear it shut off suddenly.

She looked up from her stooped position and saw Arizona standing with a towel in her hand. She didn't know how the first encounter was going to go since last night.

Arizona cleared her throat and held up the towel. "Calliope the state of my-"

Calliope stood completely nude, with only her long dark hair tossed over her shoulders barely covering her breast. "I made breakfast." She said with an accomplished smile.

Arizona dropped the towel. And her train of thought.

"Hope you like French toast." She scooped a helping on to a plate and placed it on the countertop.

Arizona didn't move so Calliope looked left and then right shrugging slightly. "You don't like French toast?"

"I…I…you're…" Arizona stammered her eyes still focused on Calliope.

"…up this early on a Sunday right? Crazy." She picked up a fork and cut off a wedge of the toast on the plate before her. She carried it over, with her hand tucked under and placed it into Arizona's mouth.

The shorter woman chewed slightly as Callie stood beside her nodding along, awaiting her approval. "Good, right?"

"Yeah, it is. No it's amazing. I think that's the best French toast I've had in my life." Arizona kept chewing and finished the bite very impressed. "Are you a cook Calliope?"

"Nope." Calliope's smile darkened a bit. "Just a girl who knows her way around the kitchen." She rounded the counter and took a bite off her own plate.

"You…" Arizona started as she walked over and stood beside her, choosing to eat standing up as well. She took a quick bite of her breakfast then laughed. "…you do know you're naked right?"

"What?!" Calliope said pausing to look over at Arizona. "I thought I felt a breeze." She added with a wink.

Arizona couldn't contain her laughter this time. She giggled. She giggled shamelessly and had to cover her mouth to prevent any more from escaping.

Calliope had a passion for music. She occasionally tried to play on her guitar, she sang it any time she had the chance. It was a part of her life, something she could always recall or use as comfort. Even with her deep love of music, she had never heard a more beautiful sound in her life.

Arizona noticed her staring and smirked. "What?"

"Nothing…nothing." Calliope replied placing another bit of food into her mouth. She watched Arizona reach over and brush the side of her lip softly with her thumb.

"You had something there." Arizona said, her hand still in place stroking the corner of the other woman's beautiful mouth.

"Did you get it?" Calliope said her tone dropping into dangerous territory. She paused then flicked her tongue out quickly teasing the woman's finger into her mouth.

Arizona dropped her fork and kissed the naked beauty ferociously. She buried her left hand in thick dark hair while her right hand traveled down in between Calliope's thighs.

Calliope sucked in a sharp breath and spread her legs wider for access. Arizona pulled away and grabbed the other woman's hand, leading her to the kitchen table. She raked off her perfectly placed table settings. What surprised her was that she didn't think twice about it. She didn't weigh any pros and cons, and she didn't worry about the mess that would be left after. In fact, she hadn't thought about the disorder in her house at all.

Arizona boosted her up onto the table and was about to climb on top with her but was halted by Calliope's hand on her shoulder.

"Wait..wait…Arizona…" She said in between quick, hot kisses.

Calliope caught Arizona's eyes and saw the want there, the need. She liked how she looked at her like she was hungry, no, like she was starving. Like she wanted to devour her.

"What...did I do something wrong…"

"No, I don't want you to stop..." She reared up just enough to husk into the blonde's ear. "…just…bring the French toast." With that statement, her tongue darted out and swept the length of the woman's ear.

Arizona quickly made her way over to the counter and on her table, for the first time in her life; she had sex with a woman while simultaneously eating breakfast.

x-One Man's Trash-x

The pair fell back on the bed panting. They had been at it all afternoon. They started in the kitchen, then had lunch on Arizona's patio and finished on her floor. Then with what little strength they had, they managed to pull another round in bed.

Arizona gulped at a bottle of water and passed it to Calliope who finished it off. Arizona closed her eyes and sighed.

"You are amazing." She turned her head slightly to look at Calliope.

Calliope turned her head and laughed. "That thing you did with your tongue…" Calliope made a sound mimicking an explosion which caused Arizona to snicker.

Arizona readjusted on to her side and propped her head up under her elbow. "So besides the Daily Grind what do you do Calliope?"

"You can call me Callie, Arizona." Calliope shifted to her side and faced Arizona, propping her head just as the blonde did.

"I prefer Calliope."

"My name, my rules."

Arizona thought for a moment. "Mmm nope. And you never answered my question."

"What do I do besides work at the Grind?" Calliope shifted to her back and stared at the ceiling. "….I don't know that's about it."

"So you've never taken any formal classes for culinary arts?" Arizona probed.

"I do…I mean I have…" Calliope sighed. "I was in school, focused and I met someone. Erica…" She trailed off, her name still brought back such strong emotions within her.

"…she…she turned my entire life and world view upside down. I met her at an event I was catering. Some suit and tie uber formal affair…she was…is, a professor. She asked me for my number and I said no." She laughed recalling their time together. "She chased me for a month until I gave in, we dated and then we broke things off."

"We?"

"She…she broke it off. We lived fast. Together. She said I had some growing to do. And that's when I found out about the other woman…"

Calliope couldn't understand why she was revealing so much of herself. She never really discussed this with Mark; she never really talked about this with anyone. Maybe it was because the person lying next to her wouldn't judge her. Maybe, it's because she thought she'd never see the other woman again.

"What happened?" Arizona asked, still focusing on the woman beside her.

"She moved out and we did that, on again off again thing. Until she got married and well, I got a job with Mark and that's about it." She'd leave off the bit about her father. That subject would put her in tears.

"Never went back to school?"

Calliope shook her head. "What's the point?" She said it as a statement but it somehow came off as more of a question. A question she'd been looking for the answer to for some time.

They both dropped off into silence until Calliope broke it with a question of her own. "What do you do? I mean with this house…it's got to be something pretty huge right?"

"I'm a doctor; I run my own small practice."

Calliope whistled. "Doctor Arizona…named after the battleship. And when you're done doing the doctor thing, what do you do?"

Arizona shrugged lightly. "I read. Stay up on the news. I just mostly stay indoors. I've never been a social butterfly and I find the further you stray outside of home the messier things get. I prefer to stay to myself I guess."

"Have you dated anyone?"

"Did plenty of that. Dating. I just don't have the energy for relationships. Too taxing. Too much…chaos."

"I wish I could be more like you, settled and established." Calliope said with a deep exhalation.

"You're what 27. You've got a little time. Don't let it pass you by punishing yourself for not being good enough for someone else. Not being with this Erica woman doesn't mean you'll never have the love or the life you want; it just means you won't have it with her."

Calliope sat and leaned over to press soft lips to the doctors. "You're awesome, but you should take your own advice. You're only 35, with a great life it seems. You should have fun and better yet find someone to share that fun with."

She gave Arizona another kiss and smiled. She turned her attention to the blonde's bedroom window. "Looks like it's getting dark out."

"Yeah, I've got work and…"

"Want to have sex one more time before I leave?"

"Yep."

x-One Man's Trash-x

Calliope stood awkwardly on Arizona's steps. Arizona shut her door and stood outside, her arms wrapped around herself to fend off the night chill. They both looked away from each other and then back.

"So I guess this is goodbye right?"

Arizona chuckled. "Not unless your addiction to dumping garbage in my trashcan flares up again."

"I swear I quit. Cold turkey."

"12 step program?"

"Yeah, I'd say I've done more than enough here to get a sobriety chip, right?"

The banter between them died out.

Arizona brushed a hand through her hair and then folded her arms across her chest. "I'm not sure how to do this Calliope. How do we end…"

Calliope managed a grin. "With positivity Arizona. Thank you for the glorious sex, and the best shower of my life."

Arizona beamed. "Thank you for what was quite possibly the best sex I've ever had. And the French toast."

Callie's eyes widened with surprise. "Best?"

"Definitely top 2."

The dark haired woman pumped her fist. "I'd say you were top 5."

Arizona clasped both of her hands together and shook them on either side of her body in celebration.

They stood there for a moment looking at each other. Calliope was trying, to think of an out. Some way to walk away and end this day together before they both killed over and died from the amount of awkwardness flying around them.

"I'm going to go now so…" Calliope extended a hand, just as she had done before in the kitchen. "…put her there."

The doctor again bypassed the hand shake. She stepped forward cupped Calliope's chin and kissed her. It was a slow burning kiss, one they pulled back from simultaneously breathing heavily inches from each other's lips.

"Good luck out there Calliope." Arizona said before backing away. She turned then went back inside of her home leaving her stranger on the porch. Calliope walked the small pathway, her hands shoved in the pockets of her jeans. She enjoyed herself, for the first time in a long time in the company of someone else. She felt good around Arizona. As strange as that sounded. Maybe she didn't want this to be good bye.

She turned back and walked towards Arizona's door. She stood there for a moment and raised her hand to knock.

Arizona hadn't backed away from the door once she had entered her home. She was still standing with her forehead pressed to it, her palm still tightly wound around the handle.

Goodbye felt so final to her. Maybe the two could be friends? Maybe friends with benefits? Maybe she wanted to see her again…at least in some capacity.

She sighed and pulled her hand away from the door knob.

Outside Calliope lowered her fist and decided against knocking on Arizona's door.

From either side, each backed away. Arizona retreated to her bedroom, and Calliope hopped on her bike and headed off into the night.

x-One Man's Trash-x

Mark readjusted his bag and fumbled with his keys at the door in the early Monday morning sun. His key finally slipped into place, but he found he didn't have to turn the key to open the door. He immediately lowered his stance and entered the building.

He slowly cracked the door and slipped inside placing his bag down on the ground. He rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and cracked his knuckles.

"Whoever is in here I warn you that I am a trained martial artist. Due to this, I have to warn all intruders that my body…" He went into a combative stance. "…is a weapon."

Calliope came out of the kitchen mixing batter in a gigantic bowl, her apron tucked around her waist. She burst into laughter when she saw him dancing back and forth, ready to attack.

"Really? Your body is a weapon?"

Mark dropped the stance and undid the folds at his elbows. "It's the truth Calliope. I'm like James Bond without the obnoxious British accent."

"Or the money or any actual skill in combat."

"I took a class at the YMCA when I was 8." He countered.

"You're only proving my point." She stirred the batter quicker. "I've got some coffee brewing in the back. And..." She lifted up the bowl for Mark to see. "I found this amazing recipe for apricot almond scones. I think the customers will love them."

Mark walked behind the counter and poured a cup of coffee. After mixing in some creamer and sugar he took a sip and eyed Callie suspiciously. "Okay, who are you and what pod person is this? My Callie must be still asleep surrounded by empty beer bottles and pizza crumbs."

Calliope tasted the batter and smiled. "Yeah, they'll love these. Oh and by the way, you're an asshole." She said placing the batter down for a moment to focus her attention on Mark.

He checked his watch. "You normally call me an asshole at least once a day but this Callie…this is a record."

He took another sip and closed the distance in between them. "I'm only teasing. This is a good thing. You're starting to become your old self again and…" He raised an eyebrow in question. "You look different; do something to your hair?"

She smiled broadly and went back to her scones, careful not to over mix. "I feel…different this morning. I don't know…I guess I feel better. I didn't wake up this morning with Erica on my mind. Or anything else. Just scones." She laughed. The laugh turned into a soft exhale of relief. "I just woke up and all I wanted to do was cook."

Mark zoomed in on her face and lifted a finger to touch it. "New make-up, right?

She smacked his hand without looking. "I'm not this humdrum, intimately incapable being. I am Calliope Torres, cook and complete knockout."

"Botox?"

"For fucks sake Mark!" She said putting a bit of distance in between them. "I had sex last night. And the night before that." She grinned. "Lots of sex. Sexy, sex."

"Ahh-ha! That explains it, the upbeat attitude, the optimism, the glow of the skin. That's sex glow." He grinned and sipped his coffee. "This was full blown sex right, not the_attempted_ variety?"

"Oh no, there was nothing attempted about this Mark. This was a sexathon. Yep." She smugly popped her collar. "I just coined that."

Mark whipped out his phone and tapped a few times. "Sexathon, the act of engaging in sexual intercourse for an extended amount of time." He put his phone away. "Sorry babe, somebody beat you to it. But attempted sex is still up for grabs."

"Damn it." She shrugged. "Doesn't matter, it is one thing to write. It's quite another to experience it. Mark it was…oh my god…it was like an awakening."

"For your vagina."

"Yes, that too."

"Okay, enough about the act. Who was the lucky guy or gal?" He asked tasting the batter. "Oh, that's good."

She shut down and swatted his hand again from the scone mixture. "Not telling you." She carried the batter back to the kitchen and he followed her. She began dropping bits of the mixture on a cookie sheet as the oven pre-heated.

Mark folded his arms across his chest. "It's not the weird Wal-greens clerk is it? The one who always tells you, you look like Eva Mendes?"

"Gross. And no."

"Hot laundry chick who lives down the hall?"

"Already did it, but not her this time."

"You dog you." He said patting her shoulder lightly. "C'mon Callie, were here." He stopped to point between their eyes with his index and middle finger. "Tell me."

She rolled her eyes and placed the scones in the oven just as the stove indicated it was preheated. "Promise not to freak out? Because while this person and you only met briefly it wasn't the best of interactions. And me going to her home may or may not be an effect of me failing overall in respect to my job."

"Sketchers?"

She nodded.

"What?!"

"Don't freak out you promised."

"I most certainly did not! C'mon Callie, I thought you went out there and landed some hot chick at the bar or something. You mean you stalked crazy trash lady just so you can feel empowered over easy game?"

"She is hot." Calliope said defensively.

"I didn't make eye contact because I was afraid I'd turn to stone, so I didn't get the best look at her."

"And I didn't follow her; I might've been the one dumping our trash at her home…"

Mark shook his head and sighed. "And why's that?"

"I lost my keys to the dumpster."

"Christ Callie why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to flip out, like you're doing now."

"I am not flipping out!" He said as he ran a hand through his shortly cropped hair. "We can't dump trash at residential addresses. It won't shut us down but they can fine us out the ass."

"Okay, I get it I handled it. She's a doctor by the way." Callie ended with a smile.

"Doctor or not Callie…that wasn't a conquest it was a given. She was an easy target and you preyed on her to get your mojo back instead of picking yourself up by the boot straps like you're supposed to be doing." He motioned to her. "This is all a façade, because you're still not dealing with what's going on inside of you. This is bigger than scones and hookups. You need to move on and the key to that I can assure you has nothing to do with crazy trash lady."

"Her name is Arizona Mark. It's Arizona!"

"Like that's any better."

She checked on her scones and folded her arms across her chest. "I think she's funny and sweet and her house is amazeballs. And she made me feel good on the outside and the inside Mark…and I like her laugh." Callie stopped for a moment not really realizing what she was saying. Maybe she had a bit more than scones on her mind this morning. "And she makes damn good lemonade…"

Mark stepped forward and grabbed either one of her shoulders. "I don't know what the hell you two were doing and what lemonade has to do with it, and I'm not even going to guess how that's relevant. You know what I'm talking about Calliope. How many times are you going to go through this song and dance before you realize that you can't fix yourself by attaching yourself to other broken people?"

She nodded along with him. He had a strange way of making sense. Arizona wasn't broken…was she?

"My advice, you want to be better. You want to feel better, truly feel better." He let her shoulders go and headed for the store front. "Stay away from the crazy trash lady."

Calliope stood by the stove and watched the kitchen door open and close several times before coming to a halt. Lost in thought, she had forgotten about her baked goods. She pulled them out of the oven and cursed. They were burnt.

"Great."

x-One Man's Trash-x

Monday had gone by very quickly for Arizona. She popped into work, handled all of her patients and was home and back to her normal routine. She had of course recalled her stranger throughout the day and found it quite distracting at times. In fact, most of her down time was devoted to it. She had sat behind her desk and thought of places they explored sexually and grinned, or fantasized about some of the moments of passion. She kept busy instead of acknowledging the fact that she hadn't felt this good in a while.

She had her house back in order, which was of course top priority. It also helped with the images that randomly popped into her mind. And she would never, ever think of French toast the same way again.

Already at work on time, she whistled a slight tune on the elevator. Once at her suite she walked in and saw Heather at her station already catching up on paperwork she missed on Monday. Arizona stopped by the desk and tapped it softly.

Heather looked up and seemed a bit nervous about her return to the office. Even more nervous about the temp who had managed to file everything incorrectly in her absence.

"Good morning Doctor Robbins, I am so sorry about this mess. I've already got things covered and I've cleared some time throughout the week to catch things up. I'll even stay late."

Arizona grinned and checked the time. "No problem Heather."

Arizona continued to whistle shuffling through the files on the desk. "As long as it gets done. And don't worry about staying late; I'm sure if we work together we can get this straightened out during office time."

Heather's eyes widened. "Okay…"

Arizona looked up from the paper work and smiled at Heather. "I like that haircut by the way, brings out your eyes."

Heather returned the smile, clearly pleased with herself and Arizona's new attitude. She thought for sure she would be in for it. Arizona was very particular and if she wanted to keep her job she had to keep the same level of quality with her work as well. "Thanks, someone told me it looked like a cougar cut but I-"

"Cougar?" Arizona said the phrase lost on her.

"You know, older women who find company with younger guys. They try to keep up with everything new age to seem 'hip'. They kind of prey on youth."

Arizona stared at her and Heather braced herself for impact. She'd probably lecture her on why it would be derogatory to be used in the workplace and harmful to women in general to be placed in such cliché's because of preference.

Arizona laughed heartily and placed the file down. "That's hilarious." She drummed Heather's desk and pointed to her office. "I'll be in office until my first appointment comes in, okay."

"Okay Doctor Robbins."

Arizona whistled another tune as she opened her office doors and closed them shut behind her. As soon as her doors were shut Miranda opened their suite doors with a cup of coffee in hand. She looked over at Heather who looked as if she'd just seen a ghost.

"What's going on? Bad morning?"

Heather shuffled more papers on her desk in panic. "I'm scared." She looked up at Bailey her eyes as wide as saucers. "That temp you got left a total wreck. I left her orders to do recurring patience only and she got over zealous and tried to file incoming instead of just leaving the information out for me." Heather looked over at the doors of Arizona's office. "She put new patient information into recurring patients files doctor Bailey."

Heather looked back down at the work load in front of her and sighed. "Doctor Robbins didn't even react…I'm screwed."

Miranda took a sip of her coffee and shrugged. "I should have warned you, that temp on call is horrible at everything."

"Yeah, thanks for the heads up." Heather fired back sarcastically. "She' whistled this morning. Whistled...and smiled." She gulped loudly. "I think she's playing mind games with me."

"Oh, it can't be that bad." Bailey said with a smirk. "She's probably just-"

"She complemented my haircut, said it brought out my eyes."

"Heather, you've had that haircut for three weeks." Miranda added.

"I know."

"Listen, I'll go in there and see where her head is, okay?"

"Thanks."

Miranda strode away from Heather's desk and entered Arizona's office. Behind it the doctor sat on her computer sipping her coffee and grinning widely into space for absolutely no reason.

Miranda cleared her throat but was still unable to attract her attention. She eyed her subtly while her presence was undetected.

Goofy smile. Check.

Newly quaffed hair. Check.

Unnaturally glowing skin. Check.

Sudden change in behavior. Check.

Almost as if she had…yep.

"Oooohhh." Miranda laughed and walked over to her desk placing her coffee down.

"What. What are you 'ooohhing' at me about?" Arizona replied finally out of her stooper.

"You had sex."

"I did not."

Miranda walked closer to the blonde and looked into her eyes for a moment. "I know the look of a woman's face when she's recently had incredible sex."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, I just looked at myself this morning in the mirror."

Arizona sat forward. "Yoga instructor?"

"No, he's gay. But, I did meet this tall, handsome construction worker on isle 6 at whole foods. He was getting milk and I was watching him get milk and let's just say…it does a body good."

They both broke out into hysterical laughter. "Alright, spill it out."

"Well, she kind of appeared out of nowhere."

"Well we'll just call her dust buster then."

"Dust buster?" Arizona asked truly confused.

"For the cobwebs." She stated flatly.

Arizona shook her head entertained by Bailey's running punch line. "Well I found out that someone had been dumping their trash in my garbage can, it was her, and we had sex."

"You guys got hot…over garbage?"

"It wasn't because of the garbage…I can't explain it. The moment I opened up the door I wanted to rip her clothes off." Her smile dimmed. "I'm horrible aren't I? I sound like and old pervert flirting with teenagers in yahoo chat rooms."

"That was very dark and specific Arizona." Miranda replied slightly disturbed. "She's cute?"

"She's gorgeous and she made me French toast…stark naked. And let's just say we didn't make it through breakfast."

"Are you going to see her again?"

"No, actually we both were amicable about just going our separate ways."

Miranda giggled. "The one hit her quit her." Miranda took a seat in front of Arizona and took one of her hands. "Look, I know you don't do much outside of the office. But seeing you today is like night and day. Whatever happened can't be bad for you if you feel good. And a lot of people like to shame women for having sex casually but it is nothing to be embarrassed of. We have needs and if she cleared out the dust bunny's, I say let her do her thing."

"I don't know she's a little strange. And messy. She left my house a total wreck I had-"

"Want to know the best thing about a booty call Arizona?" Miranda interrupted. "They come for booty only. So yeah, you get a little clean up duty but the booty eventually leaves. Its when they start to stay is the problem. I say have fun."

Miranda checked the time, got up from her seat and headed for the exit. Before she left entirely she ducked back in. "Just don't get attached. That never ends well."

Before Arizona could respond Bailey was gone.

Arizona drummed her desk slightly and sighed. Maybe she should have fun?

x-One Man's Trash-x

Calliope sat in the lounge area of the café, mindlessly watching passerby's. She had tried for the most part to be busy throughout Monday. She had even gone out with Mark to a bar and got a number or two. Despite the constant distractions her mind always fell back on Arizona. She could be cooking in the back and a random action or touch she remembered from Arizona would make her giggle, or zone out on the task she was working on at the moment.

She had tried her best to keep to Mark's advice. Stay away from the crazy trash lady. She repeated it in her mind like a mantra.

Calliope was being rational and for a person that dealt largely with impulse it was an incredulous job.

She picked up her phone and Googled Arizona's name.

Stay away from the crazy trash lady.

When Calliope didn't find a match she refined her search.

_Stay away from the crazy trash lady._

After typing in a few more keywords she had singled in on two possible choices.

_Stay away from the crazy trash lady._

Her mantra's voice became faint, too faint to block out her last image search.

Bingo.

She dialed the number and awaited a reply.

Heather sat behind her desk still organizing the mess from Monday. She found it easier to finish up assignments when Arizona wasn't rabidly breathing down her neck. She liked the whistling doctor. She was easy going and even a little humorous. She had even offered to buy her lunch. She didn't offer to eat it with her but you know, baby steps.

The phone rang and she answered in her normal response. "You've reached the office of doctor Arizona Robbins, how can I help you today?"

"Hello." She said in a phony thick British accent. She covered the phone and slapped the seat beside her. _What the fuck?!_"I'd like to see if you have any appointments open around two thirty, love."

Heather flicked through the books and smiled. "You're in luck, we've gotten an open slot for around two fifteen."

"Splendid!"

"Great, your name?"

"Ca-…" She trailed off racking her mind for a name. "Uh...Catherine…Sherlock Watson." She smacked her palm to her forehead.

"Catherine Sherlock Watson?"

"Yes girl you mustn't titter about, schedule the appointment." At least she knew how to commit.

"Who ya' talking to super nanny?' Mark said inches away from her ear.

Calliope nearly dropped the phone. She juggled it a few times before getting her grip back on the mobile device.

She got up and backed away from Mark while simultaneously setting up an appointment to see the good doctor.

"Is it one of the broads from last night?" Mark asked hiking his eyebrows.

"Do you wish to confirm the appointment?" Heather questioned.

"No…" Calliope said her eyes on Mark.

"Do you want to have it at a later date?"

"No…no I'd like to have it today I just…"

"Why are you talking like that Callie? What they into some British kink or something?"

"Yes..."

Heather sighed. "Yes for a later date?"

"No I'll be in today dear, tata."

Mark came closer to Callie and placed his ear to phone. She jerked away and it disconnected. She placed her hands on her hips and shook her head at Mark.

"Bloody hell Mark!" She had forgotten she was no longer in character.

Mark followed grabbing either side of her face to look at her pupils. "Are you on drugs?"

She smacked his hands away from her face. "Mark I love you, but this whole momma duck routine is really fucking with my head."

Mark stepped back. "I'm not being a momma duck, you're acting erratic…I'm concerned."

"Well your concern is not needed Mark. I don't need you floating around here being my hero Mark. I don't need a hero!"

"I'm only…"

"Look." She sighed and took a step towards him. "I listen to you sit back and tell me how to act, tell me what to do. But what do you do Mark? You're well into your thirty's and you don't have any one in your life. You jump from girl to girl, instead of dealing with your issues."

"And what issues would that be?" Mark asked defensively.

"The fact that you don't have a steady relationship because you cannot commit to anything other than yourself. Settling would be admitting that your time as 'that guy' is over. But hey, newsflash Mark when you're in your fifty's and you're still macking on college girls who don't know any better…that shit isn't going to be cute anymore."

Mark cleared his throat and looked away from her. He opened his mouth to speak but instead walked past her and into the kitchen. She went to follow him but after a quick check of the time realized she'd be late for her appointment with Doctor Robbins.

She cursed under her breath and headed for the door.

x-One Man's Trash-x

Heather knocked softly on Doctor Robbins door, cracking it to duck her head inside. She spotted the doctor humming softly to a song streaming from her computer. Another thing Heather found out about her employer, she actually liked things. She was human, and not a robot which Heather had tried to prove to her friends on several occasions.

"Doctor Robbins, Mrs. Berkovich asked to be moved up to the 2:15 time slot. So since it was clear I gave her the go ahead." Heather didn't quite get a definite answer from Mrs. Watson, so she had removed her from the list.

"That's fine Heather. Mrs. Berkovich has been coming in for years; I even went to her grandson's bar mitzvah. She's considered A list around here." Arizona finished with a grin and checked the time. "I'll go in and prep for her check-up."

"Awesome, I'm going to step out for a quick break. If you need anything just give me a call."

Arizona waved her hand dismissively. "Go to break, I think I can handle an octogenarian."

"Right, I'll be back in a few. Unless I run into an octogenarian. One night I did and she thought I was trying to rob her, she kind of gave me a black eye." Heather laughed nervously and then cupped her mouth. For some reason she couldn't keep the embarrassing stories in.

"You know what Heather; I'd like to hear all about that sometime."

"Really?"

"Absolutely not." Arizona said with a straight face. She was in a good mood, not a great mood. "Enjoy your break." She said returning to her perkier attitude.

"I…okay." Heather exited the office and grabbed her bag for break. She definitely had to work on that.

Shortly after Calliope tipped into the office checking the time. She walked over to the reception desk and saw no one present.

Odd.

It didn't matter, she had the good and kindly Catherine Sherlock Watson penciled in. Calliope found the examining room and went inside. She immediately shed her clothing and slipped into one of the paper thin hospital gowns she found in a draw. She took her clothing into the bathroom where she planned on doing some last minute prep work. Callie tousled her hair a bit and of course did a breath check. She took a moment to study her reflection in the mirror. She did look hot, nothing new. But what she did notice was that her smile had changed. She was excited, and nervous and for some reason completely joyful that she would see her doctor again.

While Calliope busied herself in the restroom, Arizona came through the door waiting for her patient to arrive. She set out a fresh new paper lining for the examining bed and began sterilization of the room. She stopped to crack the blinds slightly to let a little light in. With her back still turned she heard a door open and heard the familiar crunch of the hospital lining.

"Mrs. Berkovich, how are we feeling tod-"

She turned and to her surprise, her stranger sat on the hospital bed her gorgeous tan legs crossed over one another. Arizona couldn't quite grasp why Calliope was there, but the grin on the other woman's face suggested she had motive.

"Calliope?" She stepped closer, but not too close. "What...what…"

"I have an ache doctor." She said as she crossed and uncrossed her legs, revealing a bit more of herself to Arizona. The doctor stepped closer and not of her own volition, her body just seemed to move on its own, drawn in to this woman like moth to flame.

"I don't know exactly what it is, Doctor Robbins. I was wondering if you could help me." Calliope slowly wet her lips, well aware of what she had been putting on display for Arizona.

The blonde had finally crossed the room and stood in front of Calliope her eyes scanning her entire body. "Calliope…"

"Isn't this the part where you ask me where it hurts?" She said dipping forward to lightly kiss the other woman's lips.

Arizona's eyes shut at the contact. She had things to say, she had in the time it took to cross the room, created an entire speech on how incredibly inappropriate this entire situation was. They were lost in soft flesh and warm breath on her cheek. Arizona's hands left her side and slowly began traversing Calliope's waist. Callie broke the kiss and captured Arizona's ear in between her teeth for a soft slow tug. Her full lips brushed the sensitive area as she spoke. "Arizona."

The doctor shuddered when she heard the woman speak her name. Her tone was light yet seductive, as if she were calling her outside to play. "Where..." She paused as she felt hot wet kisses trailing down her neck. "Where.."

"Ask me Arizona." Calliope pulled back to open up Arizona's white lab coat a bit more. Her hands deftly reached out and quickly unclasped her belt.

Arizona slid her hands up and cupped either side of Calliope's face, pressing their lips together gently. The Latina moaned and deepened the kiss by gently flicking her tongue across the other woman's. They continued for a moment like this, their kisses picking up in passion. Arizona's hands slid up into Calliopes hair and tangled into dark locks. "Where does it hurt Calliope?"

"Here." Calliope said in a near sigh, her breath washing over bruised lips. She took Arizona's hand and guided it up her thigh and between her legs. The instant she felt the doctor inside her she whimpered for her to go deeper. Arizona obliged, stepping close to wrap the dark haired woman's legs around her as she gently slid her fingers in and out of her center.

"Wait...Calliope we shouldn't be..." Calliope silenced her with another round of kissing, as she worked her lower body in time with Arizona's digits.

"This is completely inappropriate." Arizona found an opening for space and took it, backing back slightly to detach herself from the other woman. Though her lips were separated her fingers still remained.

"Oh, you've got to be freakin' kidding me right?" Calliope shook her head and gestured towards her vagina. "We are in the middle of something here."

"What the hell is going on with me?" Arizona said to herself out loud, a bit of panic laced in her words. "This shouldn't be happening Calliope. This is sexual misconduct in the work place."

"Arizona, this is _your_ business you make the rules remember." Calliope fed up with speaking drug a reluctant doctor back in for another kiss. Arizona's reaction to being embraced was mixed. At times she tried her best to get a word of reason in, the rest of the times she was about ready to take off her own clothes and join the woman on the table.

"I really think we should…"

Another kiss.

"Calliope we should st-"

"Doctor Robbins?" A short heavy set Jewish woman stood in the door way her expression laced with a twinge of horror.

Both of their heads whipped into the direction of the voice. Standing in the doorway was Mrs. Berkovich. She eyed the two women and after a few moments her sight finally landed where Arizona's hand was.

"Mrs. Berkovich I was just…"

"She was just giving me an examine…all better…"

Mrs. Berkovich nodded and rocked slightly. Then fainted.

Arizona leapt into action, first checking for a pulse and any injuries from the fall. Calliope shot up from the table nearly in tears.

"Oh my God is she going to be okay?"

"Calliope please calm down." Arizona said calmly as she moved the woman's legs and raised them to increase blood flow to the brain.

"Did I kill her…holy shit is she dead?!" Calliope yelled as she paced the room. "Oh my god…you must think I'm nuts…"

"Calliope please remain calm."

"You think I'm a deranged, stalker slut. And now I'm a deranged, stalker, slut and a murderer." She ran her hand over her face in embarrassment. "Mark told me not to and here I am throwing myself at you and killing old ladies."

"Calliope, I think it would best if you leave." Arizona said monitoring the woman. "She's fainted, and will be coming to shortly. I don't want her to see us…together and have it happen again." Arizona didn't make eye contact as she spoke; she simply kept checking on her patient as Calliope went to the restroom and grabbed her things.

With her items in hand she stepped over Arizona and the patient and paused by the door. "I'm really sorry about all this...I..." Arizona still had her back to her and never turned to speak. She just remained with the woman on the ground, never even acknowledging Calliopes exit.

Calliope exited the office suite nearly in tears and whizzed by a curvaceous, short woman in her hasty exit. The woman looked at her extremely confused until she was out of sight.

Bailey completely perplexed entered Arizona's office suite to find her in her exaiming room with an older woman, spread eagle.

"Please tell me this isn't your booty call."

x-One Man's Trash-x

Calliope hustled through the doors of the Daily Grind her face still slightly puffy from her earlier tears. She went right back into work mode, flying around the café, carrying out any task available. She needed to stay busy, or the embarrassment would creep in.

Mark let her carry on for a while as he tended to his customers. He didn't want to bother her or intrude. Their argument earlier was still fresh and he honestly had no clue what to do with the situation. She was obviously distressed; he could tell by the redness of her eyes something was wrong.

After overseeing his duties she walked over to Calliope and grasped both of her hands.

"Hey, slow down."

When they made eye contact she couldn't help but let it all go. He was her best friend, and she needed him right now. She couldn't remember a time when he wasn't there for her, and after the things she said earlier she thought for sure she had put a sizable dent in their friendship. Yet here he was again, trying to help her in a time of crisis.

"I screwed up Mark…" She removed her hands from his to wave her eyes. "And I think I may have killed and old lady in the process." Slowly her hold on her emotions gave out and her soft whimper turned into a full on river of tears.

"Come on." He guided her to the kitchen where she buried her face into his chest. "You went to see the doctor didn't you?"

She nodded, her head still buried in the soft fabric of his shirt.

"Callie." He said in a reprimanding tone.

"I know…I know…"

He held her until her tears slowed. Mark was a firm believer in the fact that all dames needed was a good cry to refocus. So he let her get it all out as he gently pat her back.

"Alright, what happened?"

"Okay so I Googled her..."

"You Google stalked her?"

"Yes..." She sighed. "Then I scheduled an appointment…"

"With the phony British accent?"

"Right, then I got all gussied up and seduced her and she got caught literally with her hand in the cookie jar."

"The cookie jar…gotcha..." Mark pondered a moment then realized what she meant. "Oh…"

Callie moved away from him her face buried in her palm. Mark watched her for a moment and chuckled. His chuckle quickly escalated to hysterical laughter.

"This isn't funny Mark!" Callie said her voice still cracking.

"Oh…oh but it is Callie it's freakin'…" he howled with laughter again and even Callie managed to smirk.

"You…you…" He held a up a hand to show his support but couldn't contain his laughter for very long. Soon Calliope had joined in.

It really was ridiculous when she thought of it. She was concerned about the old woman's well-being, but the memory of the entire scene just couldn't stop playing in her mind. The main image being the old woman's face before she dropped.

"Callie that is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. And trust me; I've heard my share of ridiculous things. I work in a coffee shop filled with delusional internet scholars and quasi intellectuals."

"I just should have listened to you Mark; I mean you were only trying to help. And after the things I said to you today. I'm so sorry because I have no right to judge ad I'm certainly not in a position to."

"Water under the bridge Callie. Look..." He walked over to her and spoke while wrapping her up in a half hug. "I'm a little over protective of you, because you mean a lot to me. I was worried you'd put yourself out there again and get hurt. I don't want to see you like you were A.E. Callie what happened today doesn't prove me right…it sure as hell doesn't prove you right either." He paused before continuing giving her shoulder a good squeeze. "This is just telling you to be careful. You are a very fervent person Calliope, and head strong and stubborn and I love all of those things about you. But you've gotta' start thinking things through and the first step is…say it with me…"

"Stay away from the crazy trash lady." They both said in unison.

"I'm not saying she's a bad person Calliope, I'm just saying you have a tendency to over extend." He gave her another soft squeeze. "You'll be alright kiddo."

She placed her head on his shoulder and laughed. "Yeah, I just have to set things straight first with Arizona."

Mark laughed. "And that's fine. Just don't have sex with her."

"I mean one more time certainly wouldn't hurt…"

"Calliope."

"Okay."

x-One Man's Trash-x

Physically and emotionally exhausted Arizona parked her car and walked up to her doorway. After the event that went on at the office today, if she didn't have patients to see, she'd probably take her first sick day in about a year.

The night was airy and all she wanted to do at this point was have a glass of wine, or two, on her patio and enjoy it.

"I'm not a crazy slut you know." Calliope said as she stepped into full view on the porch.a

Arizona nearly flew out of her skin. She clutched her chest but calmed when she saw her guest in full sight. "Calliope…"

"I do things okay Arizona. I get an idea in my head and I don't think it through, like at all."

"Calliope..." Arizona said taking a step forward.

"Wait. It wasn't my intention to cause or stir, or take out an elderly woman. I came to see you. I mean I had a great time and we had...you know…really good sex. And I thought we could do it again…because who doesn't like surprise sex." Calliope said with a light shrug.

"And I'm here to apologize for that, but I am not here to apologize for being myself. I should stop and weigh the pros and cons sometimes, but I refuse to do it every step of the way. Why, because I think people who hide behind a veil of rationality aren't being smart, they're being scared. And I refuse to live my life in a constant state of fear."

Calliope finished her rant and walked past the doctor to leave.

"Calliope stop."

She paused her back still turned to the doctor. She slowly turned and listened to the other woman speak.

"Do you know what I had to do today? I had to explain to one of my oldest patients why she caught me knuckle deep in another woman's vagina." Arizona stated exasperatedly. "On the table she pays me very well to medically assist her on." Arizona stepped down off her porch and walked a bit closer to Callie.

"I had to explain to her caregiver that she fainted, and make up the most ridiculous cop out for a very unprofessional act. What happened today was completely out of line." Arizona's indifferent expression slipped into slight anger. "That woman is fine, but she could have seriously hurt herself. And better yet, my reputation as a medical provider. What happened today can never ever happen again. "

Arizona stepped closer to the woman, her eyes trained on hers. "But I don't think you're a slut."

Calliope stood confused in front of the blonde. That's where she was always at with this woman, a constant state of confusion.

"Crazy…" She waggled her hand back and forth. "That's still up for debate."

She and Calliope both laughed.

"What I mean is you have this unique ability to just jump. I've never had that. I'm not sure I ever will. I don't know you Calliope, but you seem like a very passionate person. I wish..." She trailed off, looking away from Calliope for a moment. "..I wish I had that in me sometimes. I wish I had that edge and spontaneity but I don't."

She stepped forward and found herself directly in front of the taller woman. She took one of her hands and smiled.

"Not a lot of people do. Yes, it can land you in certain situations…but it takes a lot of courage to be that kind of person. And yes, maybe it is a quality that may need a little fine tuning. But who in this world can claim perfection, we all need a little bit of work Calliope. And not only are you brave enough to be who you are, you're also brave enough to admit that you're flawed."

Calliope listened until she finished then grabbed her up into a gigantic hug, which Arizona wasn't quite expecting but quickly warmed in to.

"You're very sweet Arizona." She said softly over the woman's shoulder.

They separated and Calliope smiled. "So, I'm gone this time. For good. No more trash, no more surprise sex. Okay?"

Arizona returned the smile. "Okay."

Calliope turned to leave after a short wave and Arizona turned and entered her home placing her things down. She was about to go into her original plan of wine and relaxation when she stopped mid-step.

Her own words echoed through her mind. What kind of life was she leading? She was hiding. Hiding in the security of her job, her home and her income. She couldn't think of the last time she felt alive. Except for the time she had recently spent with Calliope. The in office scenario, while out of line, was extremely exhilarating.

She bolted for her room and pulled out a spare lab coat. She flung it over her shoulders and opened the doors to her home.

"Calliope!" She shouted over the roar of the other woman's bike.

Calliope shut down her motorcycle and stepped off. She took a few steps forward and shrugged. "What's up?"

Arizona stepped forward and gestured towards her newly adorned outer ware. "The doctor's in."

Calliope's grin spread quickly across her face as she slowly made her way towards Arizona. She stopped beside her and gave her the most smoldering gaze she had in her arsenal.

"Do you take walk-ins?"

Arizona laughed and grabbed Calliope by the waist, drawing her near with fervor. Calliope was pleasantly surprised when Arizona kissed her. It wasn't a patient kiss it was fiery and Calliopes knees nearly buckled beneath her. She didn't see stars; she saw surges of lightning under her lids as the doctor performed miracles with her lips. She parted her mouth and let Arizona deepen the kiss until it became too much to bear to not have her naked and underneath her. Mark be damned.

She grabbed the lapels of Arizona's coat and pulled her inside, shutting the door behind them with her foot.

x-One Man's Trash-x

Calliope laid beside Arizona half her body swaddled in sheets, with only her back and legs exposed. The blonde lay on her back with the bed linens draped over her lower half, as the dark haired woman made lazy circles with her thumb on her abdomen. They weren't speaking, just communicating through light soft touches. Occasionally Arizona would roll over and kiss her shoulder or Calliope would kiss the side of her bare breast.

"I'm really bad at things like this Calliope." Arizona confessed, breaking the silence in the room.

"Things like..." Calliope asked shifting closer.

"I…not things like this. Relationships Calliope. I've been in several and every single one of them have crashed and burned."

"You're not the only one Arizona." Calliope laughed. "I've been in a few, but they all just seem to fail."

"Communication. I always get the, 'we don't even talk anymore' speech." Arizona said rolling her eyes.

"Oh, what about the 'we've just grown a part' schpeal." Calliope added and smacked her lips.

"You work too much." Arizona said in a mocking tone. "Who the hell can work too much…it's like they don't have a problem with the perks but don't appreciate the work that allows the perks."

"My favorite is the why don't you tell me where you're going, you were out all night and didn't call. Just because you're together doesn't mean you're attached at the hip right? Distance can be good sometimes?"

"Whatever the reason Calliope, it just never works out for me. And I'm not sure I'm cut out for it. I just want to…"

"Have fun, keep it light."

"Right."

Arizona lifted up slightly to rest her back against her head board and Callie did the same. Arizona shifted towards her and spoke softly. "I don't want to do anything to hurt anyone Calliope…or myself."

Calliope again copied her stance and sighed. "Me neither."

"So can we just have fun…no strings…no baggage?"

Calliope nodded. "And when things stop being fun…we just amicably agree to move on."

"Right." Arizona said and reached over Calliope to grab a pen and pad from her nightstand. "What better way to cement this agreement then with a set of rules."

Calliope quirked a brow. "Rules?"

"Yes, we have to create boundaries Calliope."

"Okay…" Callie slid behind her and began placing light kisses to Arizona's shoulder as she jotted down notes.

"Rule number one…keep things fun."

"Sounds good." Calliope said still working her way up to Arizona's neck.

The blonde moaned as she felt Calliope's tongue dart out and make a short, slow line on her neck. "Rule number two, absolutely no surprise sex."

Callie stopped kissing her neck and laughed. "Whoa, whoa…there's a clause in there somewhere right. Term and conditions…I like surprise sex."

Arizona tilted her head slightly. "We'll work something in. Rule number three…"

Calliope took the note pad from her hand and tossed it over the side of the bed.

"Arizona." She slipped over her bedmate until she was angled on top of her. She bent down and captured the other woman's mouth in hers. Calliopes mouth trailed lower, kissing gently over Arizona's breasts. Her tongue darted out slightly while her mouth took up gentle suction on her nipple.

The blonde moaned as Calliope brought her lips back to her ear. "We'll go over the rules later."

Arizona laughed lightly as Calliope kissed her again, pulling the covers over both of them. They could stand one more night without rules.

x-One Man's trash-x

The next morning when Arizona awoke Calliope was already gone. She reached out and tapped the alarm before it went off and fell into her normal early morning routine. She completed a few reps for exercise on the floor then went to her closet to grab some towels for a shower.

Linen in hands she turned to her bathroom door and paused. It was the same as it had been before, half cracked with steam rushing from it.

"Oh come on." She marched over to the restroom without observing the floor and slid a good two feet in. Still off balance she searched as fast as she could for something to gain leverage with. She tried reaching for the door knob but failed to connect and ended up nearly doing the split.

"Calliope!" She yelled in frustration as she got up from the ground still slightly unsteady. "This is definitely going on the list of…"

She stopped her rant when she looked up at the bathroom mirror. Drawn into the fog was another gigantic smiley face with a speech bubble that said 'have a great day'. She shook her head and laughed as she looked around at her bathroom in complete disorder. She had a feeling some of her mornings would never be the same again.


	3. Fuck, am I in the Hunger Games?

Note: Thanks for all the follows and the lovely reviews. I'm glad you all are enjoying it this far. Does it seem kind of like a TV show for you guys? Maybe it's just me XD. There is a dark spot in my little romcom, but it's brief for insight into Arizona's life. I'll be trying to provide more of that for them both. Thanks for sticking with me, and I hope you all continue to enjoy.

X-One Man's Trash-X

Arizona stood in front of her shower, notepad in hand. Calliope had spent the night and since they were both off work today, she was going to use some of the time they weren't having sex to cement the foundation of their little 'fling'. Arizona was a firm believer in boundaries, and since they were going ahead with the casual encounter she felt it necessary to write them out bluntly. The more black and white they made things between them, the less room for any issues. Grey areas left too much room for error in her book. Her first step to creating these boundaries was to explain, politely, to Calliope that she had nearly murdered her with her blatant misuse of her shower. It was more about personal boundaries to her, but the best way to clarify would be through demonstration.

Calliope rounded the corner to the restroom in one of Arizona's t-shirts. She ran a hand through her hair and smiled, just adjusting to being up. She yawned and stretched slightly. "Okay you've got me up this early again on my day off. This had better be good."

Arizona lifted the notepad in Calliope's direction and smiled before tucking it under her arm. "So we discussed setting rules for this little arrangement. I thought since we had the time today, we can go over them together." She shrugged lightly and then gestured towards her shower. "I thought we could begin here…" She turned away from Calliope and mumbled. "…because I nearly died twice…"

"What?" Calliope asked stepping forward.

"Oh, nothing."

Calliope's brow furrowed then she grinned. "I get it, one of the rules is we have morning shower sex…I'm game." Calliope began to pull her shirt over her head.

Arizona stepped forward halting Calliope from undressing. "No, no Calliope. I'm…" She sighed. "I'm very particular about the way I keep my home…especially my shower. It's my thing...you know that one thing you're really into and you don't mind sharing it. You just want to make sure it's kept the way you like it. It's my sanctuary and it's used for me to both relax and prepare for the day so-"

"Spit it out Arizona." Calliope said as she forced the t-shirt back over her head and body.

"You make my shower look like ground zero."

Calliope laughed and stepped forward gripping Arizona's waist. She pulled her in for a quick kiss, smile still in place. "What you want to punish me or something for being a bad girl?" She kissed her again moaning slightly afterwards. "We can totally work on some form of punishment in the shower."

Arizona dropped the notepad and returned the kiss her arms winding their way around Calliope's shoulder. She whimpered softly when Calliope pushed her up against the bathroom wall, their lips still connected. "Calliope wait..." She accepted another kiss and lifted up to speak but warm lips found the right side of her neck and began plotting kisses to her collar bone.

Calliope stepped back and tried to pull off her t-shirt. Arizona used this time to step away from the wall and stop her from getting naked…again.

"What is the deal woman?" Calliope said the t-shirt still tangled at her elbows.

Arizona, still catching her breath from the heated interaction bent down and grabbed the notepad. Flustered, she continued. "We need to discuss the proper use of the shower and how to you use it without…I don't know…making it resemble the aftermath of a tropical storm."

Calliope stepped forward her arms folded over her chest. "I'm listening."

"Good. Great. Please keep your clothes on…I can't focus when you do that…"

"Do what?"

"When you get nude…I lose my train of thought. And this is important so…clothes on."

Calliope grinned and nodded. "Okay, okay."

Arizona smiled then sharply turned to her shower control panel. "When starting the shower it is very important that…"

Calliope tried to focus while Arizona spoke, but honestly she was having a bit of a hard time listening to an entire lecture on shower usage. She could barely focus back when she was in class, even with a hot blonde instructor; she wasn't sure how long she was going to be able to pay attention.

"Also, when you…"

She had officially zoned out. She had a really great recipe she wanted to try. What was that she saw on-line the other day? Sea bass with a sweet and sour pepper sauce, citrus pilaf and braised endive. That would be so perfect for dinner. She wondered if Arizona liked seafood.

"Then you can adjust the temperature here…"

She was _still_ talking. Calliope rolled her eyes slightly. Who the hell put this much emphasis on shower usage? She had operated showers the same her entire life. Turn on shower, take off clothes, and then take shower. Easy. Maybe if she didn't have Real Steele as a freakin' shower she wouldn't have to read a 12 page manual for usage.

"Calliope are you even paying attention?" Arizona asked her blue eyes narrowing in on Calliope.

"Yeah, just…" She smirked. "Soaking it all in."

"Good. Now…"

If she wasn't so hot Calliope would have probably left by now. She watched as Arizona bent over explaining more intricacies of the shower. She had a great ass. She wasn't a gym rat but from what Calliope saw she did manage to get in a fair amount of exercise. Her rear wasn't muscular; it was tone and just the right amount to grip onto.

Calliope watched the blonde bend deeper into the shower, her words nearly muted at this point.

Why weren't they naked again?

Arizona turned her head, still bent over. "Calliope are you whistling Sir-mix-alot?"

Calliope hadn't noticed her mouth was mimicking her inside thoughts. She clamped her lips shut.

"Nope."

Arizona stood and turned towards Calliope holding up the list. "Calliope." She nearly whined. "You said you'd pay attention."

"Okay! Listen, in life there are several types of learners. Right."

Arizona nodded still not pleased with Calliope's actions.

"Right. I'm not an audio learner okay. I need to touch it..." She stepped slowly towards the blonde and seductively whispered into her ear. "I need to feel it."

Arizona closed her eyes and exhaled slowly when she felt her lips brush her ear. Calliope side stepped her with a chuckle and walked into the shower. "I understand the need for organization, but what I cannot do is sit through an hour long discussion on shower care. So come show me how to work it…"

Arizona shook her head. "Calliope how am I going to show you how to work the shower from the inside?" Her question was cut short by Calliope's shirt flung at her feet. Arizona looked down at the shirt and laughed. "You promised no random nudity. You know it clouds my-"

Calliope reached forward and pulled her fully clothed into the shower, kissing her soundly. Arizona couldn't help but giggle slightly as Calliope's hands roamed her backside.

"So go on." Calliope said in between kisses to Arizona's lips and neck. "Show me more." She swiftly helped Arizona remove her shirt as the blonde battled to keep focus.

"This is um…" She bit her bottom lip. "That feels good…" She reached over and touched the controls; the shower came on soaking them both in water. Calliope again positioned her up against the inside of the shower wall and slowly dropped to her knees, her eyes still on Arizona's. She reached up and slid the soaking wet jeans off of the blonde's body.

"And you have to be careful because this needs to be set…"

Before Arizona could continue, Calliope had removed her underwear and had her head buried in the other woman's center. Arizona spread her legs wider and placed her hand on the back of the other woman's head as she slowly began to explore her with her mouth.

The doctor took in another sharp breath when she felt fingers enter her, still in rhythm with the woman's mouth.

"W-what were we talking about again?" She stammered her breath labored.

"The shower." Calliope said with a smirk before placing her mouth back onto Arizona's body.

"Oh…yeah…"

X-One Man's Trash-X

After their early morning shower and late lunch the two women decided to venture outside for the day. The sky was blue, the air was crisp and the sun was shining gloriously. As they walked they passed several different stands, all peddling street foods or some type of trinket or keep sake. Arizona walked beside Calliope her messenger bag strapped across her chest. It was Calliope who suggested they should come here. She had to admit she was having fun, with all the different sights and sounds going on around her all at once. They had visited a fruit stand and Arizona barely dodged a tarot reading forced upon her by Calliope. She didn't believe in that kind of thing, she found it completely impossible that someone could know any other persons fate. A person was the master of their own fate, not some nut who decided to make a quick buck preying on the naivety of others.

Calliope walked along side Arizona and occasionally looked over and smiled. She was reluctant at times but she was kind of wide eyed about the entire experience. It made Calliope wonder just exactly what the other woman had been up to before they met. It was weird for her to think that someone was so absolutely shut-in that they couldn't go outside and enjoy days like this.

Calliope pushed her aviator shades up past the brim of her nose to rest on her forehead. She slightly shifted over to playfully bump Arizona's shoulder.

"So, having fun?"

"Yes, actually I am." A guy juggling on stilts passed both of them by. Arizona's eyebrows lifted. "It's…interesting."

Calliope laughed and ducked her arm under Arizona's. "You know what would make this day better?"

"I'd guess but I have a feeling you're going to tell me anyway." Arizona deadpanned.

"Ice cream, c'mon!" Calliope said as she drug Arizona to the nearest stall. After a brief moment in line they got to the front of the counter where Calliope rubbed her hands together and eyed the various flavors.

"I'll take the waffle cone bowl. Let me get a scoop of chocolate and vanilla."

"And I'll have-"

Calliope pointed to two more flavors. "Let me get some strawberry and ohhhh, some of that black walnut."

Arizona looked over at Calliope and blinked rapidly before turning back to the ice cream stands employee. "I'll go with a-"

Calliope smacked her lips together a bit slightly and pointed to a bin of brownie bits. "Those baked today?" The employee nodded. "Throw some of those bad boys in there, don't forget a few m&m's and what the hell…" She waved her hand casually. "…I'm feeling adventurous; let me get some sprinkles on the top."

Calliope grabbed her treat and spoon and scooped some into her mouth. "Awww yeah."

Arizona still in shock raised her index finger into the air. "I'll have a vanilla cone please."

After paying, they found a small table to sit at while they enjoyed their dessert. Calliope took a scoop and placed it into her mouth closing her eyes slightly. "This is the best ice cream known to man."

Arizona licked her cone and eyed Calliope's treat. "I see."

"Whant Sum." Calliope asked behind a large scoop of her new frozen concoction.

"Pass."

The dark haired woman smiled and shifted to the other side of the table to sit beside Arizona. They sat in silence for a moment, just enjoying the day together. Neither one of them noticed how long the pause was between conversation. They were just, comfortable. Arizona reached in her bag and pulled out the infamous rulebook, much to the chagrin of Calliope. Calliope watched her scribble something down and shake her head, before she began writing another note.

"Uh, what the hell are you doing?" Calliope said peeking over at the other woman's writing.

"Oh, nothing just added something to the list of 'rules' we were supposed to be creating collectively, since you've chose to consistently evade the discussion. I've taken it upon myself to create the 1st draft."

Calliope rolled her eyes and muttered. "Again with the freakin' rules." She didn't understand why the doctor was so hell bent on creating a list of 'do's and don'ts'. They were having such a good time, why did they need some set of rules to dictate their every interaction.

Callie turned her attention away from her snack and plucked the notepad out of the hands of an unsuspecting Arizona. She skimmed over them quickly, nodding and laughing at a few.

"No hand holding, cuddling is only an after sex activity, no pet names…"

Arizona nodded along pleased with what she had come up with.

"No unnecessary kissing. Absolutely no surprise sex." She laughed. "That one's underlined twice."

"I think this is a pretty generic set of practices we can hold to in order to make this 'affair' of ours remain as simple as possible." She looked over at Calliope who was still laughing and reading the current guidelines.

Calliope placed the notebook down and went back to her ice cream. She took a bite and pointed with her plastic cutlery at a couple sitting down on a nearby bench, the woman's legs draped over the man's. "Make sure you add that to the list, we definitely don't want any kind of instance where were both comfortable with one another."

"That's the spirit Calliope." She wrote down the information and pointed to another couple. "See that over there."

Calliope spotted a couple playing one of the various games available on the small strip they were currently on. There was a man no doubt teaching his significant other how to toss a hoop around one of the bottles in front of them for a prize. His arm was secured around the other man's waist as he helped him toss the hoop with a smile.

"Must add that to the list, no teaching each other how to do things and getting all handsy and intimate."

Calliope had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing out loud as Arizona scribbled beside her.

"Oh and look at that pair over there, sharing a soda. This ain't lady and the tramp jackass."

"Writing. That. Down." Arizona said her tongue peeking out of the side of her mouth as she wrote.

"This is too funny." Calliope finished her dessert and sighed contently. "Honestly, you should really take this material on the road."

Arizona looked up from the information in front of her and shook her head in confusion. "What's so funny about it?"

Calliope's grin went slack. "This whole rules thing, it isn't real is it?" Her eyes shifted from side to side widened slightly. "Is it?"

"Of course it is Calliope, we agreed on it the other night." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "In bed."

"Arizona, you were about to fuck my brains out, why on earth would I disagree?" Calliope said her shoulders hunched. "Besides, you don't really want this thing between you and me to be so, _narrow_ right?"

"You say narrow, I say clear and concise."

Calliope raised her hands, forfeiting the discussion. "Whatever, let's go to the go karts."

Arizona stood and disposed of the trash Calliope had left on the table. "Uh', yeah, no. No thanks."

The blonde began walking off and Calliope followed still confused at her side. "What do you mean yeah, no. It's freakin' go karts. Who doesn't like go karts?"

"It's not just _freakin'_ go karts Calliope. I'm very competitive, **extremely** competitive so I stay away from anything that requires any well…competition. And you would know this if you paid attention to the rules instead of mocking them."

"Yeah but those rules are one abortion away from being the Cidar House rules." Calliope retorted.

Arizona stopped suddenly and whipped around to Calliope. "We agreed to set boundaries."

Calliope stepped towards her, her voice slightly raised. "And I don't mind boundaries Arizona, but what you are proposing isn't limitations. You basically want us to lay in bed and dry hump each other."

A small section of people around them paused, perturbed by the comment. Arizona embarrassed, covered her face. She led Calliope to a more secluded area to speak.

"I just want things to go smoothly Calliope; we've both been here before. If we dodge certain types of moments we can keep this as straight forward as possible." She reached over and placed a hand on Calliope's shoulder. "Calliope, look at us. If we don't take precaution…things could happen. We couldn't be more different. If we…if something happens…do you think we could manage it? It would probably end horribly."

Calliope did not like this conversation. It felt like she was being broken up with and they weren't even in a relationship. She shifted away from Arizona and managed a smile. "Okay, Arizona." She held out her hand and the doctor ripped the page away, and then handed the list to her. "I'll look over these and I'll add a few of my own."

Things had gotten really awkward between them. Arizona wasn't a fan of the sudden shift in their dynamic, but she knew that establishing ground rules was very important at this stage in their "relationship".

Calliope felt a buzz in her pocket and checked her unread messages. The one she just recently received was from Mark. She flicked the screen to the unopened message.

**Code Blue Callie. Code fucking Blue.**

"I actually have to go so, I will get this back to you soon, k?" Calliope went to give her a hug but backed away and tapped the paper in her hand. "Sorry…"

She instead patted Arizona's shoulder lightly. "See you around."

Arizona watched her walk away, and shoved her hands into her pockets. She could tell by Calliope's posture and tone that she wasn't exactly happy with where they stood at the moment.

Maybe she was missing the whole point of having a 'rendezvous'. Maybe it wasn't about rules and regulation, so much as it was about letting go. She shook her head disagreeing with her own internal thought. She had already been thinking of Calliope when she wasn't supposed to. Not to mention that whenever they were alone and within two feet of each other, they were either kissing, having sex or both. Sh-they had to keep a handle on this.

X-One Man's Trash-X

By the time she had made it to Marks, the sun was setting. The stars had begun to peek through the indigo sky, giving rest to the afternoon sun. Calliope killed the engine to her bike and tousled her wind swept hair back into place. She hadn't been focused on much but the rules set out by Arizona. She adjusted her coat as she approached the entrance to Mark's apartment complex. She didn't like the way things were left between her and her new companion today. What started off as a nice relaxing afternoon spent together, ended with what would almost be considered an argument.

She sighed as she made her way inside and began ascending the steps until she reached Mark's floor. Code blue was a code both of them had established for a date gone awry. They had made a vow that whenever one of them contacted the other with the signal; they had to drop whatever it was that they were doing to bail the other one out of a disaster. One night she was on a date with a guy who literally talked to her about his pet ferret for an hour straight. She sent out the code blue and Mark swept in with a fictitious story about how she had thought he died in a plane crash but survived on rats and coconut water to make it back to her. She of course played along and ferret guy was so moved by the reunion he left and wished them the best of luck.

Outside his door she began to plot on what storyline she could use to save her friend. She had used the sick grandmother routine and she had even faked a gunshot wound from a drug deal gone wrong with a ketchup packet. She needed some new material.

Robbery, maybe? No too dangerous, this broad may try to play hero. She didn't feel like kicking anyone's ass tonight. She paced for a moment and an idea popped into her head. She walked closer to the door, took a deep breath, flipped on her shades and snapped into character.

She knocked roughly then opened the door stepping inside. Mark sat on the couch with the girl and Calliope was genuinely confused. The girl was hot and just his type; blonde, leggy and more than likely a halfwit. Their heads jerked in her direction and she strode inside as if she belonged and nothing was out of the ordinary. Callie went straight to the refrigerator and grabbed a beer, cracking it open with a sigh and a deep gulp.

Mark stood and gestured towards Calliope. "Trish this is Callie, my…my roommate."

Callie waved still drinking from her beer. The other woman shifted in her seat to speak but kept cutting her eyes towards Mark. "Oh, hi. It's nice to meet you, I just…" She looked over at Mark with an uneasy smile. "…didn't think we'd have company."

Mark smiled back at her and when her attention was back on Calliope, he shot her a pleading look.

Calliope finally put the beer down and laughed. "Sorry, I'm just in to grab a few things and I am out of your hair." She sipped her beer again and walked over to the area of the living room they were sitting in. She zoomed in on Mark's face and touched it slightly. "Man, I just can't get over how well that surgery went for you."

"Surgery?" Mark asked then sat back down, playing along. "Yeah, it was a success wasn't it."

Calliope took a seat in the arm chair to the right side of the couch they were sitting in and shook her head. "Technology right, never ceases to amaze me."

Mark's company sat up a bit in her seat and turned towards Calliope, still trying to keep her cool. "What surgery are you referring to?"

"Oh nothing. Just boggles the mind." Callie stood again and went back to the kitchen to grab her beer. "And you Trish, I think your whole world view is extremely progressive. Seriously I applaud you for accepting Mark for what he is."

Trish stood, her cool blown and anxiety growing. "What is he? I mean…what are you saying?"

Mark unsure of her cover story sat back, mildly amused

"I was just telling Mark the other day that they did an incredible job, he really looks like a man now."

"Excuse me, what?!" Trish said looking for her things.

"What?!" Mark questioned standing as well.

"As soon as you get that sex change, they're going to put you in the right body and Trish and myself, support you 100%." Callie said shooting the thumbs up to Trish.

Trish had her purse in hand and charged towards the door Mark behind her. She swung the door open and turned to Mark. "I support your decision Mark, but you have to be honest about yourself when you first meet people. It's a lot to process you know."

"Trish…I'm not…"

"They did do a good job however…" She looked at Callie and then back at Mark. "Call me…after the surgery okay." She exited the apartment and Mark shut the door turning back to Calliope with his arms folded across his chest. He leaned against the door with a smirk.

"Gender reassignment Callie, that's the best you could come up with?"

"Hey, it worked didn't it?" Calliope said with a smirk. She finished off her first beer and then grabbed two more. She plopped down on the couch and Mark sat beside her, his arm over the back of the couch. She handed him a beer until the laughter over the recent event subsided.

Callie sighed and took a long pull from her beverage. "So, she was pretty cute. Why the code blue?"

"She had those things." Mark said wiping at the corners of his mouth.

"Lips?"

"No, you know those things that gather at the corner of your mouth when you've been doing a lot of talking or you have bad breath. And let me tell you something." Mark took a quick sip of his beer and tilted it in Callie direction. "She wasn't doing a whole lot of talking."

Calliope laughed and shook her head. "Breath so stank, you didn't know whether to give her a tic-tac or toilet paper."

Mark chuckled lightly. "Worse, breath so foul it could clear a chat room."

Calliope nearly spat out her beer laughing. Mark shifted slightly in his seat after another swig of beer. "But we both know what we call a blonde on her knees…"

"A brunette with bad breath." They both said in unison, clinking their beers together.

"Jesus Mark you've turned me into a total douche."

"Don't try to blame that natural douche glow on me Callie." He sat back with a satisfied grin. "You earned that all by yourself." He finished off his beer and headed to the kitchen for another, Callie signaling for him to bring her one as well.

"Hitting it pretty hard their Callie, long day?" He questioned his head ducked into his refrigerator, rummaging around for alcohol.

Calliope drained the rest of her beer in hand and stated bluntly. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"What, the doctor break down in tears when you gave her the old 'it's not you, it's me' talk eh'?" He laughed still gathering alcohol in his fridge.

"Well…" Calliope said through gritted teeth her eyes shifting.

"Wish I could have been there when you gave her the old one two."

"Oh, I gave her the old one two alright…"

Mark satisfied with his find, made his way back over to Calliope with three beers in hand connected by the plastic they were sold in. "Vintage Callie, love em' and leave em'."

"Mmmhmmm." Calliope grabbed another beer and guzzled quickly to keep from speaking to Mark.

Mark sighed and sat down next to her flicking the tab of his beer. He shook his head and looked at Calliope for a few moments before speaking. "You boned her sideways didn't you?"

"It was a complete accident, I swear!"

"What did you do Callie?" He popped his drink open and shifted towards her a look of skepticism on his face. "Trip and fall face first into her vagina?"

"I was leaving Mark." She said staring off into the distance her brow creased as she shook her head. "I was on my bike and out the door…"

"Then you tripped and fell face first into her vagina?"

"No I…well I went over there and I was letting her have it." She shrugged slightly. "I went full on Center Stage. You know, going on and on about myself and who I am." Calliope smiled softly. "Then she told me it was okay and she admired who I was."

Mark rolled his eyes and pretended to gag, which earned him a smack to the arm by Calliope.

"Then she went all sexy doctor on me and I caved Mark, I caved!" She sighed. "I'm only human! I was taken advantage of." She said folding her arms across her chest. "I should be being comforted instead of scolded."

"Victim?" Mark scoffed. "Do not try to turn this Calliope, sleeping with Texas is a total fail."

"It's Arizona."

"Whatever."

Mark drank some of his beer and smirked. "So what, you were with her when I text you?"

"Yes I was."

"I must be pretty important to pull you away from doctor feel good."

Callie unfolded her arms and cupped her beer with both hands, her thumbs working the edges. "Well, we kind of decided that were going to be, casual acquaintances."

"Fuck buddies?"

Callie huffed. "Don't be so crass."

"Don't be so delusional Callie. That's what you two are stumbling into…" He pointed his beer in her direction and bucked his eyes. "…dangerous territory I might add."

"Anyway…" She said ignoring his previous comment. "I like that idea, I like being around her. She's great in bed, she has a nice home, she's not a complete asshole and she's sweet. But, I don't know…I think I hit one of those red flags…"

Mark sat up suddenly extremely interested in the topic at hand. "Really?"

Calliope drank her beer. "Really." She reached in her pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. "I'm going to show you something, and you tell me if it's a red flag."

She handed mark the slip of paper and he quickly unfolded it, his eyes scanning the paper line by line. He quirked a brow then paused to look at Calliope then went back to reading the page. After a few moments he looked back up at Callie with a straight face. He tried to contain his laughter but it was too much to bear.

"Calliope this woman is not sane. She's nuttier then squirrel shit." He pointed at a line on the paper. "What's so Jeffrey Dahmer about this whole thing is that she's so specific, take this one for example." He drug his finger along the page still grinning. "No whispering sweet nothings into each other's ear, the fuck did she get these rules from her grandma?"

"It's not so bad."

"It's not so bad? It's not so freakin' bad?" Mark pointed to another line. "There are clauses in this thing." He stopped suddenly and stood up, the paper in his hand. "I'm going to toss it in the trash can."

Mark swiftly tried to run to his garbage can when Calliope shot up and latched on to his back. "Mark." She said wrestling for grip on the paper. "Stop it!"

Their attention shifted when Trish walked back through the door. She stood for a moment, observing Calliope on Mark's back, Mark gripping a piece of paper his shirt tugged nearly off his shoulder.

Trish smiled nervously and grabbed a mobile device from the counter. "Forgot my phone." She backed out of the apartment slowly and then shut the door behind her.

Once she was gone Mark and Calliope resumed the struggle. Calliope finally wrestled the paper out of his hand and placed it back in her pocket. "I didn't tell you so you could be an asshole Mark."

Mark shifted his shirt and shrugged slightly. "You're doing it again Calliope."

"Doing what?"

"That thing you do, when you meet someone else. You bend yourself to them instead of being who you fucking are, and them excepting it. You two are just banging that…" He said pointing his finger at her pocket in contempt. "…that is just another way for Sketchers to maintain control, because she's an anal, OCD leaning, comfortable shoe wearing weirdo."

Calliope's mouth dropped in shock. "She is not."

"She is too Callie. I could see it the moment she walked into the Grind, with that mile long stick up her ass."

"She's really kind if you get to know her."

Mark sighed. "I bet this is her first time doing something like this that didn't end in an engagement or some shitty time share. I'm pretty positive that sex with a stranger is all new to her and what do people who aren't certain do, they make rules to add a protective layer. Things like what you two are doing have no safety warning. There's no net. You just have to do it and you're all in Callie, just like always. And her, she's trying to find a way to keep screwing your brains out while still remaining in her comfort zone."

He shifted towards her his voice lowering in tone. "It doesn't work like that. And those rules are bullshit and the Callie I know, won't be able to hold true to those things for one moment."

Callie palmed her forehead. "Okay Mark! You're right…you're right…those rules are awful and I hate them." She looked over at Mark, her eyes dipped in earnest. "I'm okay with things being a certain way but as soon…and I mean as soon as something formal comes into play I just have this urge to…" She sucked in a sharp breath. "…I don't know…fuck it up."

Mark took a quick sip of his beer. "Because you can't live within the social norms of society. Were reckless you and I. We lead from the heart, not the head."

"I don't know, maybe it's something psychological?" She nibbled at her bottom lip. "I'm not some self-centered, illusions of grandeur kind of girl. I don't think I have some entitlement where nothing applies to me. It's just that the more someone tells me no, the more I want to do it anyway." She dropped down to Mark's couch and draped herself dramatically across the arm rest. "I'm a complicated woman."

"No you're full of shit." Mark retorted.

She sat up suddenly and went back to her beer. "Maybe breaking the rules is our way of grappling the power Mark?" She looked at him, her normally warm eyes shifting to a more serious stare. "I mean if we keep things fast and loose we can do whatever we want with a situation. We can push as far to the limits without any sense of obligation." She took a sip of her beer, amazed by her own clarity. "Maybe were the weirdo's?"

A long hush fell over the room. The pair then immediately laughed shaking off the thought.

"You had me going for a moment."

"I know right." She stood up and paced the floor. "There's got to be a way I can get rid of these rules…" She stopped and threw her hands up. "Who am I kidding, these aren't rules these are the intricate, wrappings of a woman gone made with power Mark." Her face sank. "Pussy power." She cursed softly. "My only weakness."

Mark shook his head. "Pathetic."

He finished off his beer and belched slightly. "You guys said this was all about fun, right?"

Calliope nodded slightly.

"Well this…" He gestured wildly. "…it sounds like a withered worn out relationship and it hasn't even begun yet. Cut the cord Callie." He shrugged and walked to his kitchen now pilfering the fridge for something to eat. "Besides, doesn't sound like much fun any way."

Calliope huffed and sat back down on the couch. She hunched forward in thought, leaning her elbows on her knees tapping her foot rapidly in thought. Maybe she should cut the cord? Or maybe, she just needed to get Arizona out of her head space and into hers.

X-One Man's Trash-X

Arizona sat in her home office mindlessly tapping her pen to the piece of paper in front of her. She enjoyed sitting in her study like this, normally she'd be finishing up paper work or doing some light reading but tonight, she was thinking of more things she could add to the list she and Calliope were supposed to be creating. She didn't have a large area designated for her office in home but it was large enough to house her book case and awards from years come and gone. She had gotten a large amount of them in sports in her youth, more in college and a few small humanitarian awards locally. She was raised to be a winner, in everything. And honestly, she could blame her competitiveness on her parents but she wasn't in denial about the truth. She did thoroughly enjoy winning. She didn't except less than number 1.

Amongst her accolades, was an antique desk she had purchased on-line. It had the old half circle pull down drawers and brass handles. She made sure she topped it with the perfect lamp, it almost seemed like an office from some old noir cop movie.

She half expected Calliope to come through her door in one of those red numbers, playing the damsel in distress. She wouldn't mind that all. She'd get right on her case, and by case she meant-focus. She needed to focus.

She picked up her half empty glass of wine and took a small sip, pausing to look over at her phone to check the date and time. She hadn't seen Calliope since that day they decided to spend the afternoon together. She wasn't surprised, their parting was rather awkward. She didn't know the other woman all that well, but she had seen her uneasy face once before and she had seen it again that afternoon. Her departure was sudden, but not unwarranted. It was clear she didn't like the idea of rules being set. In fact, Arizona believed the girl may not be fond of rules at all.

Who does that? Who blatantly ignores reason? It was a quality she admired, but not for something as intricate as this…thing they were getting into. Things had to be clear-cut.

Maybe she just got too freaked out by the idea and finally decided to leave them where they stood. Her phone buzzed derailing her train of thought. She dropped the pen to quickly see who was calling.

She accepted the call and placed the phone to her ear with a smile.

"Hey dad."

"How's my little private?"

She laughed softly. "I haven't even made it to Specialist yet?"

"Not until you fulfill all your duties as a private, you know the rules."

She could see him smiling through the phone and didn't realize in that moment how much she missed him, and her mother. She didn't get to visit them that much, and when she did it was always cut short or ended with a solemn dinner. Things were strained between them all even years after her brother's death. The circumstances surrounding his death were a touchy topic for her parents. Especially her father.

Since her and Timothy's youth they were kept on a very specific and detailed routine. Failure to adhere to the rules, every rule, resulted in discipline. This would normally come in the form of exercise or his military jail equivalent, being sent to your room. Her brother, after she had moved out and headed to college decided to break the restrictions set by her father. Timothy snuck out of their home one evening to attend a party and never returned. They found his body mangled on the side of the road. He had been hit and left for dead by a driver under the influence. The perpetrator was caught, prosecuted, and sentenced to life in prison. His funeral was the first time she had saw her father cry.

"How are things going at the office?" He asked after a beat.

"Good. Good. How's everything with you and mom?"

"Were fine. Wish I could say the same for my stomach; she's been trying new recipes. Makes me feel like I'm back in the trenches eating MRI's."

"Is that her in the back ground? Tell her I said hello."

"If I tell her, she'll take the phone like she always does and we won't get to talk at all."

Arizona smiled and took a sip of her wine, pausing to adjust her glasses. "I'm all yours then. So what's been going on in your world?"

"Nothing too important. Nearly missed a RMAO meeting waiting for your mother to get back from the store. And you know how I feel about being late."

Boy did she know about her father's hatred of being late. He made her brother run three miles in the snow for making them late to church.

"So…any chance for some grand kids coming our way any time soon?"

Arizona smirked. "For there to be grandkids there would have to be a love interest."

Her father knew about her sexuality, it wasn't a huge deal for them. She didn't have some over blown knock out drag out fight. She was just lucky to be born into an accepting and loving family.

"Tim probably would have had ten by now. You know…Timothy's birthday will be coming around in a few months. Have you guys been up keeping the grave, have you visited?"

Her father paused. He rarely paused. He had no need to because he was just the kind of man that always knew what to say.

"There...I haven't found the time. I can probably alter the itinerary but that might offset my whole week. Your mother…she tends it…she…handles it."

She didn't mean to cause any pain to her father; she just simply wanted to know if anyone had been visiting him. She just wanted to know that he wasn't being left alone. She always visited when she was in town, always sat beside his grave and had a long conversation with him. She knew he was there, despite his death. She wasn't much for religion, but she could feel him there, like a spirit.

"I wanted to do something for his birthday, maybe come down and we can all visit him together."

"You'll have to let me know…that way I can make time for it. You know we set a time and rules in this family. Everything has to be…"

She sighed. "Clear and concise."

"Exactly. The more order..."

"The less areas of grey."

"That's my private. Your mother gives you her love. I have to run, love you."

"Love you too dad."

She disconnected the phone call and lifted her glass of wine, finishing it off in one deep gulp. Every one blamed themselves for Timothy's death. She blamed herself for going away, her mother blamed herself for not checking in on him that night, but her father…he took it really hard. He just kept looking at the day's schedule, re-penciling it, recalculating the hours in the day. He made up several scenarios her mother had told her. One where if they stayed at the store an hour longer he would have missed his friends call. Another, where if he had kept him out a bit later, he would have been too tired and fell asleep.

She took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes. She missed Timothy, she wished her father would have taken the time, or at least attempted to slow down to grieve him. But she didn't blame him for his tactics to evade the thoughts that came with his memory, she often wondered if she had taken the proper amount of time to mourn his loss as well.

She looked down at the notepad in front of her. Clear and concise. Her words, her father's words, echoing through her mind. Was she becoming him? Was she becoming so consumed by order that she didn't allow herself time to properly live. It was too much to process. Instead she walked to her kitchen and poured another glass of wine, then headed for bed.

X-One Man's Trash-X

Callie nervously paced in front of the building she had asked Arizona to meet her at. She thought asking her in person would give her intentions away. Since they hadn't yet exchanged numbers, she had left a note asking Arizona to meet her at this address when she got off from work. She hadn't come over since the little moment they had after the rules had gotten placed into play. She wasn't avoiding her; she just needed time to formulate a plan. On top of that, the plan was also really fun and an awesome place to hang out at. Well at least for her and Mark, though they tended to be the oldest patrons at times with no children.

Calliope didn't know how the doctor would react to this or her, after a few days of absence. She didn't know whether she was worried the doctor wouldn't come, or that she would decline the invitation the moment she arrived.

She checked the time and looked down the street, wondering if Arizona would bother to show.

Arizona clicked the locks on her all black Range Rover and began making her way out of the parking garage. After she finally made it back to the level of the building she was told to meet Calliope at she stood for a moment, puzzled. In large, red carnival letters were the words 'FunZone'. There was wacky arcade music blaring from the inside and a sea of people waiting for entrance. Arizona was about to head back to her car when she felt someone tug on her arm. She turned and saw Calliope, a small smile on her face.

She had to always remember not to look so shocked at how beautiful this woman was. Arizona often chastised herself for staring too long and resisting the urge to ogle certain…assets. She was gorgeous however, even when she dressed down in jeans and a t-shirt. Her long, dark hair mussed and draped over her shoulders perfectly framed those adorable full cheeks and mischievous eyes.

The blonde wanted to kiss her. Right there in front of anyone watching. She wanted to kiss her because they hadn't seen each other in a few days, and because all she could think about was dragging her tongue over those soft, full lips.

"Leavin'?" Calliope questioned. She meant to make that sound like a joke, but she couldn't help but feel a little hurt that the doctor looked all but ready to bail.

"Uh...I left something in my car but.." Arizona waved towards her car, dismissing her earlier actions. "…I don't need it."

"Good." Callie said with a grin motioning for her to follow.

"This isn't the address right…right?"

"Yes it is, look at it." Calliope pumped her fist briefly. "It's the Funzone."

"Yay?"

"Yes yay. They have everything in here, arcade games and the pièce de résistance, the freakin' 'warzone'."

"Sounds charming." Arizona said with little to no enthusiasm. "Tell me Calliope, what is the 'warzone'?"

"Well, it's like laser tag but they have literally an entire building dedicated to it. It's so sick."

"Sick, that's a good thing right?"

"Right." Callie couldn't help but notice the doctor's _subtle _approach to showing she didn't care for this particular outing.

"Only one problem with that Calliope." She pulled the set of rules she had made from her pocket. "It violates number 10, section 3 of our agreement."

"How did you get that?"

Arizona paused briefly. "I made copies."

"Well, I think you should try it despite section 4, number 8 of whatever crap is listed on that sheet of paper."

"It's number 10 section 3-"

"Who cares?" The taller woman said under her breath.

Calliope stopped and stepped in front of Arizona. "We are going to go inside and have some fun. You know entertainment? That thing people do when they want to have a good time?"

"I understand you wish to partake in the festivities of this place Calliope but could you at least consider my feelings before you throw me in that…asylum."

"Asylum? Really? Children are going in their Arizona. Children."

"Calliope, there is a reason why I explicitly stated no competitive activities. I get really bad in these types of situations. I hate losing. I mean I hate it. And when the spirit of competition gets inside of me, I tend to get cr-" She paused for better wording. "Different."

"That's a good thing Arizona." She shook her head, trying desperately to convey her sincerity. "I'm not here to judge."

Arizona looked slightly convinced for a moment but held steadfast. "You're not hearing me Calliope. I don't want to be embarrassed…"

"Screw these people." She motioned towards the building. "Come inside and check it out, if you absolutely hate it, we'll boogie. Deal?" Calliope asked her charming smile back on display.

"Deal."

Arizona followed Calliope inside, and for the life of her she couldn't believe she was actually doing this. She was a 35 year old woman about to enter the Fun Zone. Not only that, she was horrified of what may become of this. Despite her thoughts, she just kept following Calliope around. She couldn't help herself. With that smile and that ass, she'd probably walk right off the edge of the earth with her.

"Alright, let's get some credits."

They walked over to the coin machine. They each purchased a card with a few credits on it and began looking for an available game to play.

"Let's start with some skiball."

After finding the machine and swiping to play, the balls for the game slid down the ramp and into their direction.

Calliope began shouting after each ball she managed to get through the holes for a score, while Arizona remained quiet beside her. Calliope botched her entire game, watching as Arizona sank every single one of the balls into an area for a score. She wasn't celebrating, simply scanning and tossing, completely focused on the task.

After the game ended the blonde stepped back with a smirk. "Eh, I've scored better."

Calliope couldn't help the laughter that escaped her mouth. "Oh my god. Is this the horrifyingly competitive Arizona?" She said feigning being frightened. "Yeah, I'm totally scared."

Arizona laughed nervously and held up her card before walking to another game. "Oh…you'll see."

This time the pair found a vintage arcade game. The objective was to squirt water into a porcelain clown mouth to fill up a balloon attached. Both women locked and loaded, waited for the game to begin.

An automated voice urged them to proceed and the two began firing. They were timed of course, and soon the game ended.

"Oh that is complete crap." Arizona said lifting up the tickets she had won. "This is rigged."

"This isn't a carnival, it's a family fun themed arcade...I don't think this game is designed to-"

"Well it certainly isn't designed to be fair Calliope. I shot that stupid clown in the head, directly into the mouth, without spilling a drop. I should have hit the jackpot." She held up the sparse amount of tickets in her hand. "Rigged."

Callie watched her walk away her eyes still a bit widened. "Oh…shit."

X-One Man's Trash-X

Calliope drank a beer as she watched Arizona, for the third time challenge the same man she had bumped into to a game of ping pong. Arizona was right; she was amazing at nearly everything they touched. Especially this game, but so was the man she was facing. Still Arizona managed to continue to pull off victory after victory; she even hit a trick shot. Calliope was impressed but her _spirit_ had attracted a small audience.

"You're going to have to come a lot harder than that baldy." The blonde said flicking her paddle from hand to hand.

The audience around them oohed.

The man scoffed, unimpressed with the insult. "I'd be acting high and mighty too, if I looked like a discount store version of Anna Kournikova."

The crowd aahed.

"I'm sorry I couldn't hear you over the sound of your blood pressure rising, chubby."

The two locked into another furious exchange, with Arizona coming out the victor again. She tossed the paddle down and smacked the table. "You would so be my prison bitch."

A mother covered her child's ears and walked off angrily. Calliope's mouth dropped as the man tossed the paddle down and charged off. Arizona then made her way over to Calliope who handed her a beer.

"Wow." Was the only thing Callie could manage to say.

"Totally owned him." Arizona drank some of the beer in front of her and looked over at Calliope. "This is super fun."

"Maybe we should…"

Arizona stopped her mid-sentence to listen to an announcement over the speakers. She looked at their tickets and finished off her beer. "Were up Calliope."

"For?"

"The war zone."

Her enthusiasm genuinely frightened Calliope. "When did you sign-up-"

"I may have beat the crap out of someone at Mortal Kombat to get their place in line...may or may not have been a small child. The details are sketchy..."

"I don't even know what to say."

"C'mon Calliope, time to enter the danger zone."

"War zone."

"Whatever." The blonde headed off as Calliope finished her beer and joined her. They maneuvered to the area where they were fitted for packs, guns, helmets and kneepads. The employees lined them up into groups and began explaining the rules.

"Man its dark in there." She half whispered to Calliope. "Like some horrifying movie, where something just snatches you up…"

"Ma'am." A woman asked, tapping Arizona slightly on the shoulder. "You're scaring the children."

She leaned close to the woman, her gun readied at her side. "They should be scared…this is war."

Before the woman could reply, they were separated by groups and lead to different areas of entry. The gong sounded and each team was released into the gaming area.

"Arizona?" Calliope turned in a slow circle. The blonde was beside her speaking to some of the older kids in their group. She was gesturing and making hand signals, sending each one in different directions. Once the last child dispersed Calliope walked over to her as she leaned against a stuffed wall, peeking out with her gun.

"Okay, it is dark in here." She scooted closer to Arizona and wrapped one arm around her waist. "There's a ball pit over there…want to get weird in it."

Arizona turned, considered the option then took her post again.

"Were supposed to be having fun-"

"Oh I am having fun Calliope." She did a small count down and then a small child ran down a few steps in their direction. She quickly dipped out and shot him, ending his game. Calliope looked over at the kid and then back to where Arizona stood, but the blonde was gone.

"Arizona?" Calliope asked out loud again, this time a little more aware of the darkness and the group that was out for her virtual blood. She wobbled forward, flinching at every sound heard. She was about to round a corner when she saw an opposing team member waiting for someone to pass. She quickly ducked back into cover and leaned her head back against the wall.

"Shit, shit, shit." She peeked out again and saw Arizona, creeping up behind them. The blonde did a tuck and roll, then shot the player. She quickly scampered off as Calliope followed, trying to catch her attention. She entered an opening in the playing field, and covered her eyes from the strong pulsing light that went off above signaling another player had left the field.

"Fuck, am in the hunger games?" She bent low and joined the blonde who was standing beside one of the teenage boys on their team. All of sudden Arizona gripped the boys pack and shot forward, using him as cover as she shot at the opposing team.

"Hey lady-"

"Arizona, oh my god!" Callie shouted in half laughter.

The young boy was of course shot but Arizona had taken down two of the rivaling squad member. She let the boy go and he huffed, angry he was eliminated.

"Walk it off! It's for the greater good."

Calliope darted forward to catch up with Arizona, but again the blonde had escaped her. Fed up, she chose not to follow her and instead began to walk the arena floor, gun in hand.

Arizona was having fun. Probably a bit more than the normal person, but she was extremely excited about the war zone the moment she heard of it. Sure, she had to use her teammate as a human shield, yes she may have taken out a toddler, but her team had taken out a good portion of the other force.

She was skeptical at first, but happy to know that she still had it. Ducking around corners and rolling into action. She was still amazing at everything and very much still capable of holding her own.

She paused to stealthily take out another opponent.

If she kept going at this rate, she'd take out the rest of the team single handedly. Just had to flush the bastard's out. She had climbed up to some of the top bunkers for a better vantage point. She was in complete violation of the rules, but she didn't give a crap. She was going to win this game by any means necessary.

After walking along the edge for a moment, she came to a clearing to find Calliope standing awkwardly and walking backwards. She almost shouted her name until she saw a man backing her down, ready to fire.

Arizona only had a few moments to react. If she jumped she'd have enough time to save Calliope. The blonde took a few steps and dove off the platform. She seemed to fall in slow motion, the entire time yelling. "No."

While she had her skills, her sudden jump didn't have the best footing. The toe of her shoes had gotten caught on a cord holding the platform she jumped from. Just as the man fired, Arizona made it in front of Calliope, taking the virtual bullet as the signal flared above. While the man was distracted, Calliope fired, eliminating him as well.

"Holy shit Arizona!" She yelled with a mixture of shock and awe. "Are you okay?"

Before she could reply the platform her foot caught finally crashed to the ground beside them. They both looked from the beam to one another, when the lights above came on permanently. A security guard pushed through one of the arena side doors and stood over them both.

"You two ladies need to come with us."

X-One Man's Trash-X

"Are you out of your mind?!" The manager questioned, pacing in front of the two women before him. "Do you know how dangerous it is for you to be on those beams? Do you?"

Both women sat down trodden in two chairs. Neither one of them spoke as they were chastised for their behavior.

"There is a reason why that area is off limits. A reason we explained to you repeatedly right before we allow you entry. Someone, including yourself, could have been severely hurt Ms. Robbins."

He stopped and leaned against his desk shaking his head. "You mentioned you are a medical provider. You of all people should understand and respect the safety of others."

He stood up and walked over to a small screen, pressing play. "I'd like you to see something."

It was footage of Arizona using a small child as a hostage trade for a fellow team mate. "That young man is still with his mother, crying about how you told him 'it was the circle of life' after you shot him anyway."

"I was simply trying to teach him the importance of not trusting the enemy."

"Seek help!" He calmed himself and straightened his tie. "I'm not pressing charges against you Ms. Robbins. But everyone, including the several parent's you've offended today have agreed that you should be banned from this place. And I have agreed. You are no longer welcome at the Fun zone and you ma'am." He said as he pointed to Calliope. "You need to take your friend to see a professional."

Callie stood not easily intimidated. "Were leaving but there's two things you should know. Your pizza sucks and your beers flat asshole." She motioned for Arizona to follow and the two exited the Fun Zone. One for the very last time.

Arizona didn't speak at all once they got outside. Calliope followed her to her car in the parking garage, silent as well.

When they finally reached the blondes car she turned to Calliope, her face flush with embarrassment.

"I told you Calliope, I tried to warn you and here we go. Banned for life." She placed her hand on her forehead in shame. "God, it's like Chuck E. Cheese all over again. I lost it in there, and now everyone in the Fun zone thinks I'm a complete psycho."

The shorter woman tossed her hair over her shoulder, pointing at Calliope as she spoke. "No, but you wanted to have fun. And now…" She looked away, her eyes down cast. "…you must think I'm a complete weirdo. You must think I'm a total-"

"Badass." Calliope interjected.

"Yes, a…wait what? A badass?"

"Did you see that action roll you did to take out that guy? I saw you rise out of that ball pit like the fucking terminator and take out a lady Arizona. That was amazeballs."

Arizona laughed, still in a bit of disbelief. "So you don't think I'm-"

"Crazier than a fish with titty's, oh yeah." She stepped forward and placed either hand on Arizona's waist. "But we had fun didn't we? And, that was freakin' hilarious. When he showed that footage, I had to turn my head to keep from laughing in his face."

"Yeah, we did." Arizona admitted, enjoying Calliope's closeness.

"I know we have boundaries in this thing, but that doesn't mean that I can't get to know you. And I want to see all of you. Even the slightly off balance side. What I mean is its okay for you to be yourself around me. We aren't robots, and we are not going to carry on like a couple of stiffs. We had a good time, and we did it all while violating section 9, number 12 of the rules."

"It's number 10 section 3-"

"Whatever." Calliope said smiling into a kiss to Arizona's lips. She had been waiting to do this since they had last parted. She kissed her deeply, her hands traveling down to cup her behind. She liked it like this. She wanted to kiss her any time she chose to and any time Arizona was willing.

She pulled back with a soft smack after she used the kiss as a distraction. "Oh yeah, were doing away with these." She had found the rules in Arizona's pocket and ripped them into shreds.

Arizona watched the pieces fall to the ground. "Calliope." She whined. "I hadn't even laminated those yet."

The darked hair woman stepped closer to her again, this time pressing her gently up against her car with a kiss. "No more rules."

She unzipped Arizona's jeans.

"Because when I want to touch you, I want to touch you."

Her hands traveled up the blonde's shirt and the other woman sighed and shivered from the contact.

"When I want to fuck you, I want to fuck you."

"No more rules." Arizona agreed her eyes closed, embracing Calliope's touch. She found her bearings again temporarily. "Or at least we can make them up as we go-"

She was cut short by Calliope's lips crashing into hers again. This one was slow and escalating quickly in passion. They parted briefly but found each other's mouths again each kiss seeming to stretch on forever. It was a bit more intimate then perhaps either had planned, but neither moved to stop it.

"I think this garage is pretty secluded, and I have tinted windows." Arizona murmured against her lips.

"And?" Calliope asked breaking the kiss, already trying to remove her clothing.

Arizona hit the locks and then opened her back door. Calliope quickly side stepped her and got inside, leaning forward to beckon her to follow.

"When you dove off that thing to save me, it was really hot."

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah." Calliope said ripping off her own top.

Arizona stepped forward, the door still open slightly. She immediately went for Calliope's beautiful tan neck, ghosting her lips down to her beast. She then dipped back up to her lips, the tenderness gone from before. Lust now in full bloom.

"My knight in shining armor." Calliope said in jest, keeping up with the flurry of kisses.

Arizona smiled broadly then reached backwards and shut the door behind them.

X-One Man's Trash-X

After the romp in the back of Arizona's Car, they placed back on their clothing and emerged. They looked completely disheveled, hair wild and faces beaming.

"I don't even smoke and I want a cigarette right now." Calliope said with a soft sigh. "You are definitely moving your way up the list."

She leaned her back against the Range Rover and Arizona did the same. After a moment of silence Calliope spoke.

"So what now?"

"I don't know but...I think that's a good thing. Maybe?"

"By george I think she's got it." Calliope shifted and placed a small kiss to Arizona's cheek. "See you around."

"Goodbye Calliope."

Arizona got into her vehicle and drove out of the parking garage. Calliope watched her until she was out of sight and no doubt on her way home. Happy with herself, she began her walk to find her own vehicle.

It had been a very strange few days for them, but with the rules out of the way it seemed like everything was up in the air now. They could explore this, 'relationship' as deeply as they'd like to. They didn't have to be so rigid with one another. Now they could truly begin to make this what it should be. A new type of adventure. More than likely Arizona's first, and Calliope's newest in a very long time. She needed something like this, and the doctor seemed to need it to. They could be one another's outlet…and have great sex while doing it. And, she liked the idea of that.


	4. No more half shadow?

Note: To everyone who commented, favorited, followed and reviewed…your support and feedback has been tremendous. I'm glad you are all enjoying this story. I will continue writing and hopefully continue to please as well. Things are new for both Calliope and Arizona and I need to flesh out some things as well, which I'm working on. But everything will gradually come together. This is my first attempt at le sex scene lol, be gentle. Also take it easy on Mark; it's only the 4th chapter ; ) . I went a bit long, but there were some scenes I really wanted to keep!

X-One Man's Trash-X

Calliope and Mark walked arm and arm down the city streets. Mark had closed the Daily Grind down for the day and instead of going to see the doctor she opted to hang with her best friend. The night life in their area was a totally different tune than those in larger cities. Their nights were overrun with foodies, street performers and the occasional group of teenagers trying way too hard.

She nestled into Mark's arm, smelling soft scents of coffee on the shirt that he was wearing. He had been her lover once, well more than once, but now when she embraced him it wasn't sexual at all. It was now a warm comforting touch, a familiar face in a sea full of strangers.

As much as she enjoyed Arizona's company, she couldn't shy away from nights like this. The laughter, random bits of conversation picked up from passersby. The beautiful bold lights casting florescent shadows on the cobble stone that paved the streets. Up above a crescent moon, the new North Star, guiding all those around searching for the pulse of their small but growing community.

"Don't you just love nights like this?" She wondered out loud, keeping the slow strolling pace with her friend.

"Oh yeah." He used his free hand to wave in front of his face, his nose slightly up turned. "Nothing say's love like the curry food truck next to the guy who thought durian fruit flavored ice cream would be a hit."

Calliope playfully swatted his arm. She admired adventurous cooks. Food to her was a lot like life; you simply had to take chances. "Well at least he can say, in this world of mediocrity that he thought outside the box."

"And failed. Horribly." He shook his head and looked over at her, blue eyes scanning her briefly matched with a smirk. "And when did you become Miss optimistic?"

She lifted up slightly to roll her eyes, and then quickly ducked back into her original position. "What are you talking about?"

"What do you mean what am I talking about." He let go of her arm and whipped in front of her playfully. "When did you become all, Forrest Gump."

His jaw slacked as he spoke again, trying his best Tom Hanks impersonation. "Life is like a box of chocolates."

She buzzed past him but turned back briefly to laugh. "Probably around the time I started getting laid on the regular." She struck a brief pose then tossed her hair, leaving him where he stood.

He scoffed catching up to her with a slight jog. "Hey, I get laid on the regular."

She paused briefly and smiled, her eyebrows lifting in sync. "Mhhmmm."

"Is this some kind of test of my…."

"When's the last time _you_got any Mark?"

"I've gotten plenty-"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really." He paused trying to recant his last sexual encounter. He started counting on his fingers, in disbelief. Shocked, he looked over at his friend. "Maybe it has been awhile."

"Yeah, which is why you could probably crack a walnut with that kung-fu grip of yours." She said simulating male masturbation before throwing her pretend ejaculation at his face.

Mark batted it away as if something would actually fly from her hand. Back at her side he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, tucking her in tightly under his chin. "I don't see how Sketchers is bringing down the house anyway." He laughed preemptively at his own joke. "What did she do have sex with you and then write a ten page essay of how pleasant the experience was?"

"Asshole." She remarked after a round of laughter. "She maybe a lot of things, but bad in bed sure ain't one of them."

He softened his voice and pulled away from her acting a bit stiff. "Oh Callie, please do not stop. I think I'm about to climax."

She laughed and gave him a sound smack to the arm. "She does not sound like that in bed!" Callie nibbled her bottom lip softly. "She's a whisperer." She wrapped her arms around herself, as if she was protecting herself from a sudden chill. "You know the girls who are all moans and sighs then, then when you're nearly there they say something hot and breathy in your ear…" She exhaled deeply then looked at her friend with a questioning glance. "…why am I with you again?"

He smirked and shrugged slightly.

"And she calls me Calliope; boy does she know how to say a girl's name." She looked up at a sign above them and her smile broadened as she motioned with her head towards the door. "Speaking of debauchery, look at what we just stumbled upon."

Mark's eyes cut up to the sign above. "I haven't been to one of these things in-"

"Don't be a fibber Mark."

He ducked his head feigning shame as the two headed inside. They were greeted at the door by the store's only clerk.

"Welcome to Needful Things. You two looking for something to spice up the bedroom?"

They pointed from one another awkwardly.

"No. No! Were just, I mean we used to…"

"We kinda' had a thing but now were just, uh…"

"Friends." They said in unison.

She looked from Mark to Callie then shrugged, completely indifferent. "Let me know if you need anything."

Mark split up from Calliope and perused the store. She was practically gliding through the establishment, searching up and down the aisles. She wasn't ashamed of sex, like some people were. She wore her sex and sexuality like a badge of honor. She wasn't vain, but she knew that she was attractive. She knew what to wear to enhance her body, she knew what to say to excite someone, she knew how to flirt to peak interest.

Confidence. Sex was all about confidence. She and the doctor had been going at it like rabbits, but maybe it was time to put something new out there. They had never discussed their previous sexual encounters, well not at least in full details. She knew what Arizona liked; she just didn't know what else she was capable of. Was she one of those really up-tight kink monsters, or was she really just a fan of the old classics.

Calliope didn't mind either way, but she was bi-sexual. She did like toys, she didn't prefer them, but she and Erica were no strangers to them. And Erica used to make her climb the walls. She remembered how she used to handle her in bed. She was rough with her, and Calliope liked it just like that. Arizona was more tentative, shy even sometimes. Like she was holding back.

"Callie." Mark said, knocking her out of her stupor. "Look at this thing." Mark held up a whip and cracked the air with it.

She grinned, turning slightly. She was trying hard to wipe the last sexual memory of Erica out of her mind. But sometimes she couldn't fight it; she was kind of always there underneath the surface. Much like everything else in her life.

Her focus restored, she grabbed it from him quickly and swatted at his behind with it. He playfully dodged her and then picked up a sample dildo from the rack beside him. He fell back, his eyes locked on hers.

He circled it around in the air with full Star Wars sound effects. "Come to the dark side Callie."

She found one of her own and made some of her own 'light saber' sounds.

"Never." She spat back.

The two began to circle each other then each launched forward, each time the toys in hand connected, they each made their own effects to match the clash.

"Aren't you a little short for a storm trooper?" Callie asked still in her battle stance.

Mark paused and noticed his toy was shorter than hers. He laughed and swung at her despite the noticeable size difference. "Size matters not. Judge me by size you do?

Both halted when they heard footsteps and a harsh clearing of the throat. Mark smiled sheepishly and then tossed the dildo back on the rack. "She did it." He said pointing at Calliope.

"Sorry." Calliope said a goofy grin on her face.

After placing the dildo back down she went back to browsing. "Way to sell me up river Mark."

"I couldn't own that. I owe you one." He added with a smile.

Calliope shook her head and stopped suddenly when she saw her favorite 4 letters ever, sale. Even when she was a small child she couldn't resist them. One night she got lost in 'that part of youtube' and watched 3, 30 minute pieces on mind control. If any of those independent documentaries were correct, this was her trigger word.

"Check it out Mark, discount wieners."

Mark came over and eyed them. "A strap-on Callie?"

"Oh." She exhaled slightly. "Oh yeah. Getting this. And it's half off."

Mark sighed and stepped closer. "Pretty hardcore, don't ya' think?"

"No, not at all."

"Not even a little." He said leaning over with his thumb and index finger barely spaced apart. "She might freak if this isn't her thing."

"She's a little square, but she's not _that_ square." She looked over at Mark with a smirk and hunched both her eyebrows. "It'll be fun."

"Alright, alright. None of my business." He said raising his arms and backing away slowly.

"Damn straight." Calliope said her attention turning back to her find.

She bit her bottom lip softly in thought.

She wasn't that square. Right? Right.

X-One Man's Trash-X

Arizona drove up to her home humming slightly along with the radio. She had stopped by the store to get a few groceries after work. Her plan was to spend the entire night drinking some wine and catching up on the world news. She liked the newly invigorated Obama that didn't play tit for tat with the Republicans these days. He was taking it right to them, and publicly outing them on their inabilities to accept change.

And the world was changing. Even her very small lot in life had been shaken. It wasn't the brink of economical bankruptcy but it had impacted her world. Hers also came in a very sweet, gorgeous package. Said package also had an amazing ass. Said package was also making her smile uncontrollably. She and Calliope hadn't exchanged numbers to keep at least some boundaries in play, so Calliope just sort of popped up or left a note. She hadn't seen her last night, so she suspected she'd come around some time during the weekend. Which was probably a good thing, because she had a tendency of keeping Arizona up past her bedtime.

After exiting her car she hit the locks and popped the trunk. The weather had been fair this week so maybe she'd watch the stars tonight, she could always catch up on the news later. She always had a fascination with stars and tonight they were out in full effect, dancing around the moon and hiding behind thin veils of gossamer clouds.

Her neighborhood was quiet at night, save for the random dog barking off into the distance. The occasional jogger strolled through or thirty year old skateboarder. It must have been a new trend kicking back up because she had seen more of them. Maybe they were channeling 90's fads again. The last time that happened she saw way more spandex shorts then she cared to in a life time.

Arizona tucked the small paper bag filled with groceries under her left arm, and grabbed the bottle with her right. She hopped up the steps and prepared to open her door.

"Need help with those?"

She screamed and her groceries dropped to the ground, a few loose oranges and apples tumbling in various directions. Despite the shock, she managed to keep the wine in hand. Barely.

"Calliope?!" She clutched her chest, breathing heavily.

Calliope giggled and stooped down, placing her groceries back into the bag. "Sorry."

Arizona moved her hand from her chest to rub the bridge of her nose, exhaling deeply. "We've got to develop some kind of code."

Calliope motioned towards the street still grinning. "My bikes right there."

"Yes, it's right there...nearly a home and half back. Can I just ask one quick question, why do you always appear out of half shadow? Why can't you just…I don't know. Sit on the stoop."

After successfully capturing the rest of the rogue food, Calliope stood. "A, I don't appear out of half shadow. B, I am not sitting on a stoop. And C, maybe if you didn't act like a cliché horror movie blonde I wouldn't get the drop on you so quickly."

"I do not amble about like some pubescent, slasher victim."

"Oh you don't?" Calliope said her right eyebrow arched. She backed away from the porch a bit and walked back up to the door pretending to be Arizona. "Oh, don't want to take two trips so I better juggle all of these groceries. Oh me oh my, now I have to stand by my front door and search for keys. Did I mention I live all alone too?" She swiped her free hand in the air. "Darn."

Arizona's slight frown immediately faded. "Well maybe a little." She opened the door and waited for Calliope to pass. The Latina pressed passed her but stopped to give her a light kiss on the lips.

"Hi." Calliope drug out in a near cartoon fashion.

She wasn't expecting a kiss. They did kiss, but normally it was followed or brought on by hours of sex. This kiss was different. It wasn't sensual or carnal. It was sweet.

Arizona didn't exactly know what to do at this point. She smiled and blushed a little, but she had no idea why. They locked eyes for a moment and Arizona couldn't help but remark at how extremely breath taking Calliope looked in the glint of night. Beautiful toffee skin slightly paled by the moonlight above them, her dark hair and eyes shimmering effervescently.

Despite her own efforts, her body leaned over and somehow her lips met Calliope's. The kiss was just as sweet, but it lingered just a bit longer.

"Hi."

They both stood there grinning inches from each other's face, for way longer than either was Arizona who cleared her throat abruptly and pointed rigidly to her door. "We'd better-"

Calliope quickly ducked inside her home with an awkwardly muttered. "Yeah."

Calliope strode over and placed Arizona's bag on the counter before digging around in it. She pulled out an apple and rubbed it on her shirt then took a huge bite.

"So good." She said munching as Arizona locked the door behind them.

"Oh no please Calliope help yourself." Arizona retorted with half-annoyance.

Calliope shrugged slightly and bit down on the apple, pawing through the bag. She scanned it quickly before removing the apple from her mouth. "Where are the snacks?"

"Those are the snacks." Arizona said walking past her. She placed the bottle of wine on the counter and began putting her groceries away.

She took this opportunity to grab the wine in her apple free hand. "Corkscrew?"

"Bottom left draw." Arizona said readjusting her pantry for her new items. "Glasses up top."

Calliope took another bite of the snack before placing it back down on the counter. After a beat of rummaging around she pulled it out satisfied and began working on the wine bottle. After working the cork loose she hopped up on top of the counter and began swigging straight from the bottle. "You've got good taste."

"Calliope." Arizona said still buzzing around the kitchen to put her items away. "Get a glass."

She took another drink from the bottle and wiggled her legs over the counter top. "How was your sex life…before…I mean pre...me?"

Arizona paused. "Why do you ask?"

Calliope shrugged deeply. "Meh...inquisitive minds all that jazz."

The blonde smirked and placed a napkin under the apple on her counter. "It was…" She took a moment to think about her next statement. She didn't want to come off as some sex starved loner. She almost let a lie slip past her lips, but then recanted. "…non-existent."

"Really?" Calliope said taking another sip of wine.

"Calliope." Arizona pointed above her head. "Glass."

Calliope ignored her request. "How non-existent are we talking, about uh', few months?"

"Years."

Calliope sat, her mouth gaped open.

Arizona laughed. "Try not to look so shocked Calliope."

Calliope composed, spoke. "I mean it had been awhile for me but…yeah…" She finished into another gulp of wine.

"Get a glass." Arizona said as she closed her cabinet doors.

"I mean when we first had sex you know, I couldn't notice. Anyways before the drought, what were your normal in bed tendencies?"

Arizona pushed her lips to the side briefly, her eyes rolled up in thought. "What's with all the sex questions? It was the usual, little bit of this little bit of that."

"Really?"

"Yeah you know…" She shrugged briefly. "…stuff."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Calliope we have had sex before, you have firsthand knowledge."

Calliope drummed her bottle free hand on the counter space beside her. She was having a hard time getting the blonde to fly her freak flag. Perhaps what they had already done were her limits?

"I mean you certainly seem sure of what you like in bed. Is there anything else you might want to explore with me?"

"Please don't tell me you're into bondage? I read an excerpt of 50 shades of grey and I don't want any weird objects near or around any caverns or whatever ridiculous euphemisms the deranged mind of a kinked out British lady conjured up."

"No, not like that. I mean you seem to like…" Calliope looked away briefly then back at the doctor. "…what I do. I mean I ask you what you want and you normally tell me-"

"It's fine the way it is." Arizona interjected, suddenly embarrassed. It was one thing to talk about this in the dark when the mood was right, quite another while one was putting away supplies.

"Tell me what you want Arizona?" Calliope asked as she slowly raised the bottle to her lips, her eyes scanning Arizona's body from head to toe.

Arizona focused on Calliope lips on the bottle. She watched as they disconnected with a soft smack, her tongue darting out to swipe the rest of the bold red remaining on her lips. She squinted her eyes as they connected again with the bottle, this time quicker than the last. Smirking she reached up and plucked off the hair tie, keeping her ponytail in place. Golden locks fell to her shoulders; she paused to shake them out briefly.

Calliope's attention immediately peaked. Arizona had an amazing ass, legs, hips and everything in between but her hair was gorgeous. It was soft and smelled of some sweet intoxicating berry or fruit that hadn't yet been discovered. Her hand slipped to the edge of the counter and gripped it tightly.

The doctor slowly made her way over, still smoothing out the small knot left by the ponytail. She stepped closer until she was directly in front of Calliope, her hands resting on either one of her thighs.

"What I want?"

Calliope swallowed thickly. "Yeah." She managed to squeak out. She sounded like her voice was changing.

Calliope glanced down at the blonde's right hand, her thumbs making small half circles on either thigh. Arizona was being seductive and for some reason her mind wasn't reacting accordingly. Instead of reaching out and sealing the deal, she was stuck. Frozen. Well parts of her were. Other parts, not so much.

Arizona looked down for a moment and then back up and into Calliope's dark brown pupils. She had a smile on her face, but the flash in her eyes suggested devious intent. A few stray wisps of blonde hair fell into her eyes, she blinked them away. Without hesitation both her hands slid all the way up Calliope's thighs, her thumbs dangerously close to her nether regions. She shifted up to her tip toes, her hands still in place. Once she leveled out with Calliope's height on the counter she lingered near her face for a moment, blue eyes flashing as she leaned in and lightly kissed the corner of her mouth.

Calliope's grip on the counter tightened.

She moved past her lips and up to her ear, whispering softly. "What I want Calliope…"

Calliope exhaled softly, light breath on her ear causing her pulse to quicken.

"Is for you…" She nipped at her ear, her tongue lightly sweeping her lobe.

The blonde pulled back suddenly and pointed above her, speaking flatly. "…to get a glass."

Calliope still lost in the instant, realized the nearness was gone. Her legs were still spread; and it took her a few moments to realize what had happened. She looked at Arizona, in disbelief.

"Not cool."

"That was surprisingly easy."

Calliope hopped down from the counter and grabbed two glasses. She looked over at Arizona and laughed before pouring some out in either glass, swirling them both slightly before handing one over to her.

The blonde took a quick sip from hers and placed it down beside her. "You should have seen your face."

"Oh, doctors got jokes?" Calliope said each step forward pushing Arizona closer to the counter in turn. Once she had her closer she placed her own glass of wine down and boxed her in. Her arms on either side of her.

"You were all-"

She finished Arizona's sentence with a kiss to her bottom lip, she altered to the top one, her hands sliding to her waist. Callie didn't mind fun and games, she rather enjoyed them but it was hard to douse her once she was lit. She moaned into another kiss, parting her companions tongue with her lips. She felt the other woman's hands go directly to her rear, which they often did, and squeeze gently.

"If you can't tell me what you want, that means I can do what I want, right?" Calliope whispered her knee separating the woman's thighs and pressing upwards into her.

Arizona didn't reply, she couldn't. She simply agreed by spreading her legs wider, her arms sliding up the Latinas back and hooking onto her shoulders.

"I want to show you something." She backed away and headed for the door stepping outside briefly.

Arizona in the kitchen area, knees nearly mush, played with the collar of her shirt. "If this is payback, Calliope, I was only kidding." She called after her.

"Calliope?"

Another beat.

"Seriously, this is not funny. You can't just do the whole _knee_ thing and walk away. Calliope?"

Her visitor bounded back through her door, a package of some sort hidden behind her back.

"Don't freak out."

"No…oh no." Arizona said retrieving her glass of wine. "I absolutely hate when people tell me not to freak out because 9 times out of 10…I am."

"Yeah, but this is going to lead to _freaking_ not freak outs."

"Why do people even do it, I'd rather someone just spring it on me then draw it out with some long haggard out proposal that I'm probably going to immediately reject…"

"Arizona." Calliope stated sharply her patience worn thin.

"Fine."

Mid-drink Calliope pulled out the toy and held it up for Arizona to see. She shook it slightly in the air in the blonde's direction. "Tada. Almost left this guy on the porch. Caught it on sale. "

Arizona didn't stop at the small sip she planned to take. She gulped down the rest of the glass her eyes still trained on the item. She nodded in Calliope's direction and then poured another glass, finishing it just as fast.

"What do you think?"

"It's um, a penis."

"It is not a penis. Did I mention how weird that word sounds coming from you before?"

"That's because I've never had to say it, you know back when you weren't waving penises at me from the living room."

Calliope deflated. "So you don't like it?"

"I'm fine with them I just…think they defeat the purpose." She shrugged slightly and poured another glass.

"Oh so you're one of those." The dark haired girl tossed the toy to the couch and plopped down still looking in Arizona's direction. "The lesbian prudes."

"I am not a prude." She fired back. "I just prefer to use the tools I was given, and that _thing_was not attached to my body at birth-thank god."

"This is what I absolutely cannot stand about our community. We preach equality yet the minute we don't agree with something we turn our noses up at it."

"I am not sticking my nose up at your…apparatus. I just don't think that lesbian women parading around with "fake" penises makes any sense. We are born this way to avoid it, but we still find ways to work it into our lives."

Calliope stood again. "It is not about the object being inserted, it is about who is doing the inserting that counts."

Arizona scoffed. "What is that a lesbian PSA? I'm still waiting for a rainbow to flash over your head with the words 'the more you know'."

"Don't be patronizing."

"This isn't a social issue this is about preference. I prefer to be caressed by the hands of a woman, to be touched by a woman. Pardon me if I don't want some clunky member stuck in between."

Calliope stepped closer to her, her arms still held tightly to her chest. "Is this way of thinking due to the fact that you don't like it, or you've never used one before?"

She paused her eyes flicking from Calliope and back to the bottom of her wine glass as she took a sip. "I have not."

Calliope clapped slightly. "Just like the little kid who said they didn't like broccoli until they tried it."

"This is not vegetation and it doesn't make me any less of a person because I don't want some thing inside of me."

"You weren't complaining when I was three fingers deep in-"

"Again, it was attached to you, not some weird add-on."

Calliope walked across the room and ducked around Arizona, her hands gripping her waist. She nuzzled her shoulder slightly as she spoke. "Look it doesn't have to be used on you…yet. I'll be the test dummy."

"Oh really."

"Yes, I'll be the martyr." Calliope said obviously more than willing.

"I don't know."

"Arizona, backing down from a challenge?"

"So not fair."

"Guess I won then."

"Nope, not falling for it."

"We are the champions my friend." Calliope sing-songed.

"Fine. Fine I'll do it."

She detached Calliope's arms from her waist and walked over to the couch to grab the package. She was about to head to her bedroom when she stopped, walked over to the counter and grabbed the bottle of wine drinking directly from it. "Give me a moment to get this thing on."

She walked off still drinking from the bottle. Once she was out of sight Calliope yelled after her playfully. "Get a glass Arizona."

"I'll tell you what to do with your glass." She yelled back.

X-One Man's Trash-X

"You can do this." Arizona repeated to herself as she ducked under the covers, the bottle of wine at her bedside. She pulled back the covers and glared at the thing strapped to her body.

"Oh don't be so smug." She whispered harshly to it.

She placed her hand on it and wiggled it a bit. After a moment she reached over and took another drink from the bottle, it was now emptied. "Crap." She muttered softly.

She heard her doors creak and Calliope stepped in. Never one for modesty, she was already nude. She watched her edge into the room and slip under the covers beside her. They sat next to one another, backs against the headboard, staring into the dark.

"So…"

"So….."

Calliope cleared her throat and shifted under the covers slightly. Arizona sighed then turned to Calliope and kissed her bare shoulder. She moved to the side of her neck and soon had the other woman on her back.

When she slipped on top of her Calliope giggled. "Well hello there."

"Calliope."

"Okay, okay." She said in between another round of laughter.

Calliope reached up and began lightly pressing her lips against Arizona's, her hands sweeping up and down her back. She spread her legs wide enough for Arizona to slide in between them. She looked at the blonde who wasn't her normal in bed self, she wasn't being as active. Her brows were creased and instead of embracing her, she could see she was already thinking about the next step in the process.

She broke the kiss. "Arizona, get out of your head."

Arizona didn't respond she simply bent low and continued to kiss her, the passion slowly beginning rise between them.

"Shouldn't we get you all warmed up…you know…"

"Trust me I've been warmed up since the kitchen."

"Gotcha."

The blonde lifted up on her palms and slowly shifted forward. She reached down and used one hand to guide the member inside of Calliope.

"Arizona wait."

"What."

"Wrong h-"

"Sorry."

She finally managed to push inside and began moving her hips. Calliope moaned slightly beneath her trying to bring their rhythm together. Calliope tried repositioning slightly to no avail. She then tried to allow her to take control. Everything just seemed off, and Arizona's lack of enthusiasm wasn't exactly helping.

Arizona, still focused on the task, dipped lower to kiss her to try to get some excitement going, because it seemed to be nearly gone between them. The motion was halted altogether when Calliope pulled up and away.

"Okay this is terrible."

"Wait what?" Arizona said still looming above her, propped up by her arms.

"You're clearly not into this; we don't have to keep going."

"I think you've hardly tried…"

Calliope sighed and pushed all the way backwards until the blonde was no longer above her.

"Oh…I think _I've_ tried."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Just, let's just get this thing out of the way."

Arizona readjusted to her knees and pulled off the device before placing it on the bed beside them. She copied Calliope's position and sighed.

Calliope now sure that any sexual activities between them for the night were out the window, exited the bed.

"I should go." She walked over to the door and off to the living room in search of her clothing.

Arizona got out of bed to follow, using the bed sheet to cover up her body. She leaned against the hallway as Calliope pulled her jeans up her body.

"You're not angry with me are you?"

"I'm not at all, just isn't your thing." Calliope said as she drug her shirt over her head. She ruffled her hair and dug in her pockets for her keys.

Arizona pulled the sheet tighter around her. "Calliope are you bi-sexual?"

She wasn't quite sure if the woman was, but it would certainly explain her level of comfort. Not that lesbian's weren't comfortable with strap-ons. It's just that…she got the vibe from her before and was now finding the courage to ask.

The taller woman paused briefly then spoke. "Yes I am."

"And you didn't think to let me in on that little detail about you?"

"What does it have to do with what just happened."

"I mean it just explains your readiness to…include phallic devices."

Calliope rolled her eyes. "Here we go."

Arizona stepped closer. "What do you mean here we go?"

"I've been through this before, dating lesbian women who are so terrified of their lesbian _card_ being revoked."

"That's not what this is about, this is about…"

"Okay, then it has to be about me and my absolute need for penis. Like OMG I can't live without it." She said sarcastically.

"Don't be defensive."

"Don't pretend like it's not what you're thinking. Me enjoying certain things doesn't mean that I'm trying to merge the worlds and create some chick with a dick. I just wanted to try something different. That's all. If you don't want to do that fine."

"Why isn't what we did before just as satisfying?"

Slightly frustrated Calliope walked towards the exit. "I've had this discussion a billion times; I'd rather not especially this late at night. I'll see you around." She ended with a slight wave and was out the door before Arizona could reply.

Arizona locked the door behind her and tipped to the windows to watch Calliope drive away on her bike. That didn't go well. In fact it didn't go at all. It was probably the worst attempt at sex she had ever had in her life. She walked back into her bedroom and put on a few items for bed. After sinking back into the covers she stared at her ceiling.

Calliope was bi-sexual. That means she was having sex with her and…possibly some other guy…or girl. But for some reason the girl part didn't bother her. The thought of a man kind of did.

This whole thing had left her head aching. She wasn't judging her for her life, or her preference, she just wanted Calliope to understand that it was maybe a little off putting for her. If they did finally bring toys into play, where would it stop? Would it be something she wanted all the time? Exhausted from the day and the whole ordeal, Arizona rolled over and drifted off to sleep.

X-One Man's Trash-X

The next night Calliope sat at the bar of her and Mark's favorite hangout 'Capacity 150', taking a few shots of tequila. The bar was an old main stay in the community. The building that housed it was very small and had very sparse décor. If you were in it for the ambiance, you were in the wrong place if you ever visited. She liked it because of that very fact; it didn't give off an heir of pretention. The elite didn't come here in their ties and dress shoes from long days and unwind with martinis, neither did drunken frat boys come in to do body shots on strangers. It was the type of place you just walked in to have a few shots and eat piping hot cheese fries to cut the alcohol in your system.

She had decided to skip going to see Arizona for the night and maybe even longer than that. Things between then were weird right now. She was pretty sure they had a mini-argument last night. She sighed and lifted another shot to her mouth, licking the edge before downing it. She gritted her teeth from the residual burn then sucked on a piece of lime. She tossed it into the emptied glass and raised her hand for another.

"Make that two." Mark said finally arriving to the bar. He sat beside her and when the shots were placed in front of them they both licked a bit of salt off the rim before tapping the glasses together and drinking them down in one huge gulp.

"There is nothing that tequila cannot cure." Mark added biting on a bit of lime.

"Oh yeah. Can it cure a judgmental mind Mark? Hmmm? Can it…can it fight for the equality for all instead of the equality of some?" She took another shot and looked over at him.

"Maybe?"

"Okay, then let's order a bottle and put your theory to the test."

"Way ahead of ya'."

Mark tossed a few dollars on the counter as Calliope assembled a make shift tray of salt and lime. After Mark retrieved the bottle, they moved to a table slightly off center from the middle of the bar. Mark waved at a few acquaintances he knew before turning back to Calliope, who had already began taking shots.

"Save some for me there lushy mcgee."

"I'm taking shots for two now. One for my lesbian side, one for my straight side."

"I would ask but I'm pretty sure this has something to do with Nevada and I am here to get wasted…but I'm pretty sure you're going to-"

"So I introduced the strap-on and it was a complete fail Mark, I mean on a scale of 1 to 10, she was a fucking 0."

"Judging by your rant at the bar, you seem to think this has something to do with her being a lesbian, well you're wrong. She's just like Larry Bird; she's sticking to the basics. It's all about fundamentals. She's found a formula that works for her….seems to work for you too."

Calliope took another shot and fiddled with a piece of the lime she had sucked dry. "That's complete bullshit."

"To you maybe, but what about how she feels?"

She went silent.

Mark shook his head and downed another shot. "So give me the skinny, how did all go down?"

"I went in, we talked, we laughed I asked her to try it and she did." Her shoulders hung slightly.  
"I however, left before we both died of awkwardness."

"So…what part of her actions warrant you drinking and being upset? She tried it…for you."

"I am not upset."

"Bullshit."

"It's not the fact that it didn't go well, it's the fact that me introducing it made her assume I was bi-sexual."

Mark laughed. "You are."

"That's not the point!" She leaned back in her seat still nibbling on lime she had taken from her last shot. "The point is, she thinks I'm some kind of cock obsessed freakazoid."

"Why do you even care?" Mark asked his brow creased. "You two are not together, she doesn't want to get busy with captain weenie, find someone else who will." He leaned forward. "Like blondey and the copper top staring at us from across the bar."

He smiled in their direction and they waved slightly, the red head waving at Calliope as well. She smiled and returned it slightly.

"I'm sure Ginger Grant over there wouldn't mind hitting you with the 'd'."

"Again it's not about the 'd' and…I don't have to be hit with it to enjoy sex. It's just sometimes…I want a woman to do it. And I want to do it to other women."

Mark folded his arms across his chest. "You think for a second up-tight mcpantsington is going to let you anywhere near her with that thing, you'd better think again. I'm surprised she's even willing to bottom out if you know what I mean."

"Okay getting hit with the 'd', bottoming out. Have you been watching Logo again?"

"Hey, don't be jealous of my boogie."

"First, cut that out. Second, we take turns."

"Too much information." He said shielding his eyes for a moment. "Is this about both of you guy's pleasure or your own personal fantasies?"

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is do you want to introduce her to something new because you want to open her up, or do you want her to bang your lights out until she slips out of those sensible shoes of hers."

"This is not about conquest. Erica and I…"

Mark swallowed down more shot of the alcohol and his voice dipped slightly. "She isn't Erica."

Calliope turned away from him completely to look out the window. He was right, she wasn't Erica. Erica once came into the Daily Grind with her strap already on and fucked her lights out near the canned iced coffees. Erica was adventurous in bed; Erica could keep up. Erica was the best sex she had ever had. And she missed it. "Yeah, I know."

"Don't get down on yourself kiddo. Instead of handing her a dildo and waiting for her to do all the work, be pro-active. Teach her."

"Teach her?"

"Guide her. Has she ever used one before, I'm assuming no. So stop being so fucking lazy. You want to keep screwing the doctor great, but you can't blame her for being held to impossible standards on her first go round. My first time was terrible; I almost put it in the wrong place which totally freaked her out."

"Ain't that the truth." Calliope said taking another drink and thinking back on when Arizona had nearly done the same.

"It was over in exactly 60 seconds."

Calliope grinned. "Nice to see not much has changed."

"You are full of crap because we used to burn the house down."

"Meh."

"Meh…you do not meh the sexual prowess of Mark Sloan."

"Meh."

He plucked a sliver of lime from the trey and tossed it at her; she dodged it with a grin.

"I just don't want her to side eye me every time, or think this has anything to do with me and being more particular for the male anatomy. It doesn't work like that. I genuinely like both. One isn't greater than the other."

"That's a stereotype that's going to be hard to break Callie. Not everyone respects it, and maybe you should break it down for her instead of getting instantly pissed off." After another shot he relaxed back into his seat.

"When did you become team Arizona?"

"I'm your lesbro, I'm on team Callie." He reached across the table and took one of Calliope's hands. His blue eyes connected with hers and softened. "Bisexuality, doctor feel good…it doesn't really matter. This should be about you having fun and letting go of-"

"Erica." She half whispered into another shot.

"You gotta' let her go. All parts of her, including the sex."

"Especially the sex. Even when she was being a complete bitch to me she still managed to lure me back in with the most brilliant, heart stopping sex."

Mark released her hand and drummed the table. "I love you Callie and care about you deeply, but in my opinion what you're doing just isn't fair. You can't put an Erica mask on North Dakota to get your rocks off. So stop it, and enjoy her sex. The sex that she provides. And this is only a suggestion…maybe you should open up to her about the way you lead your life. Shed a little light."

"Fuck you Mark for being all up in my head space." Calliope said rubbing her forehead slightly.

"Mark Sloan, lesbian whisperer." He said with all the timbre of a television voice over.

Calliope burst into laughter and reached over to squeeze her friend's hand. "Thanks for being here Mark."

"You're welcome crazy lady. Wanna' know a way you can make it up to me?"

"Name it."

She followed his line of sight to the bar where the two girls sat. She glanced back at him and shook her head in agreement. "Hell yeah. Last one to get a number has to pay for the second bottle."

"Deal."

X-One Man's Trash-X

It was the end of the day and Heather was long gone. Arizona stood in front of her office mirror with the strap-on attached to her body. She was fully clothed, minus her lab coat. She had let her hair loose and kicked off her shoes really trying to get into this new option that Calliope had practically thrust upon her. She didn't know what possessed her to do this at work. Maybe it was the way things had gone between her and Calliope that night, but she was sure it was due to the fact that she despised backing down from a challenge. And this was indeed a challenge.

She turned to the side and humped slightly at the air.

"I look ridiculous."

She shook her head but remained focus.

"I can do this…you…" She said pointing at the strap-on in the mirror. "…are just some weird flesh colored thing." She wiggled it again and then grabbed it with one of her hands, her pose shifting to a more masculine one.

"Yeah want some of this baby." She threw her hands up in defeat. "Nope can't do it."

She turned her back to the mirror, and then turned around holding the member like a gun. Her eyes were squinted and her jaw pushed forward slightly.

"I know what you're thinking. "Did he fire six shots or only five?" Well, to tell you the truth, in all this excitement I kind of lost track myself." She said giving her best Clint Eastwood impersonation.

"But being as this is a .44 Magnum, the most powerful handgun in the world, and would blow your head clean off, you've got to ask yourself one question: Do I feel lucky? Well, do ya, punk?"

She removed it from her hand and snickered just a little bit. Arizona looked down at it again and her smile faded. She paced the office floor, looking down at it the entire time.

"Maybe it would be easier if I thought of you as a helper, you helping me continue to bang a younger, incredibly hot woman."

She smacked her forehead again.

"Did I just say bang and hot in the same sentence?" She pointed down at the thing in a nearly chastising pose. "We will be having none of that."

Arizona took off the object and tossed it on her desk. She didn't have a problem with men or their…equipment. She still enjoyed the company of a man; they were funny and very good at lifting things. The truth was she had never had sex with a man, so the appeal was completely lost on her.

The women she had encountered were lesbians. Folk music loving, women's day attending, croc wearing lesbians. They had had sex before and maybe it was just the type of women she went for, but none of them requested a guest in the bedroom. They used their bodies to please one another, they used what they had. And it got the job done. Very well.

She sighed.

Arizona wasn't a prude and she was not sexually incompetent. Maybe she needed to get more into it. She was a doctor after all, she knew how it worked. She just didn't know how to _work it_.

She tapped her chin lightly.

Maybe she needed to watch to see how it was done? Get some ideas working.

Arizona walked behind her desk and opened a web browser. She smirked; this was nothing that Google couldn't solve. She began typing in a few key words to search.

**How to have sex with a…**

She backed space for better wording.

**How to use a strap-on.**

Satisfied she clicked enter and was met with 143,000,000 results.

"Well that narrows it down." She said flatly.

She kept scanning the results and landed on a blog for techniques and tricks.

"Bingo."

She kept reading along and saw a video guide. She pressed play and a woman with one on began describing positions. Quickly she stepped into the one Calliope had left behind at her house . She began mimicking the positions, thrusting at her desk. The definition of determination, her tongue ducked out the corner of her mouth.

"This isn't so hard."

The woman flipped to another position and she cocked her head to the side in curiosity.

"How and the hell did she do that?" She kept watching when the woman brought a partner in to play. She laughed and shook her head. "Okay, that is not possible."

She skipped back to the position before and practiced using her desk for leverage.

Outside her office Miranda, checked the time. It was still relatively early, and she had a bit of time until the sitter planned to leave for the afternoon. She thought her and Arizona could go get some margaritas and dinner to unwind from a hectic work day. She peeked her head inside and looked around. Heather seemed to have packed up and gone for the evening.

"Anybody home?" She walked inside anyway and went to Arizona's private office door. She knocked softly twice then entered. As soon as she stepped into the room her face dropped. There was Arizona, grinding away looking at her computer screen as she went along.

"Oh god!"

Arizona looked up from her activity then went into full panic mode. She dropped behind the desk, her face reddened.

"Bailey! What are you doing here?!"

"I should be asking you the same question!"

"Get out!"

Bailey's initial shock wore off and she began laughing hysterically, leaning against the open door for support.

"Miranda it's not funny!"

"Oh yes…" She held her stomach nearly doubling over. "…yes it is."

Ever the professional, Arizona still ducked behind the desk slipped out of the device and stood, casually tossing her hair behind her shoulder. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Seriously?" The shorter woman stepped forward, flicking her own thick locks. "You are going to stand there, look me in the eye and deny the fact that I just saw you doing the nasty on your own desk?"

"I was simply practicing a new medical procedure-"

"And where did you pick that one up the Tits and Ass Institute." Miranda said still in disbelief. She sighed and stepped closer. "Fine, if you weren't up to anything, I'll just come on in."

"Miranda, stay right there. Don't move."

"Oh, you mean you want me…" She stepped even closer. "…to stay over here."

"I mean it, don't come any closer."

Miranda lunged forward and Arizona did the same. Every time Miranda went left Arizona went left, Miranda tried to bypass to the right and Arizona stepped in her way as well.

"Miranda dropped back and did a spin move to make it behind her and strode over to the desk. "2 years varsity, point guard." She said satisfied with her technique. She bent down and picked up the strap-on by the strap, holding it gingerly in between two fingers. "You were doing the nasty."

Arizona breezed over and snatched it from her hand. "My right to privacy has clearly been violated and I-"

Miranda held up a hand to give her pause. "Save the pseudo-political rant for Heather, I'm not hearing it over here." She pointed to the object Arizona had tucked behind her back. "What's with the do-hicky?"

"It's…complicated."

"Trying something with new girl?"

"You can say that…"

"Wait a minute." Miranda said her face brightening as she drew her own conclusion. "She suggested this whole thing, didn't she?"

"Sort of."

Miranda gave her a quick side-eye.

"Yes."

"Well, well, well. Now wonder you got that spring in your step."

Arizona rolled her eyes. "We haven't used it…yet."

"So you were…practicing?" Bailey covered her mouth to stifle her laughter. "Oh Arizona, this isn't something you practice. You just go with the flow…you have to feel it." She said adding a little grind of her own.

"I'm not having this conversation with you."

"I'm your friend Arizona. And I'm here to help. So….tell me what's going on with this whole thing."

"She's bi Bailey. And I tried to use this thing and I completely sucked. I mean it was so horrible that a fully molded erect penis went flaccid."

Miranda grimaced. "Okay, let's go from there. How did you start?"

Arizona paused briefly. "We were getting hot and heavy in the kitchen. Then we had this whole debate over why lesbians use it. We went for it and it ended with her leaving."

"That is not a penis."

"Excuse me?"

"It's not a penis. So why would there be a debate over why or why not it's necessary to use? It's only a penis if it's attached to a man. That…" She said pointing at the device. "…is a toy." Over the topic at hand she shrugged. "Next."

Arizona was so shocked at how plainly Miranda had put it. Maybe she was a bit narrow-minded with the whole discussion? A straight woman was here giving her sound and accurate advice on her love life. There was irony in there somewhere.

"Then we-"

Bailey raised her hands and shook them in Arizona's direction, a baffled expression on her face.

"You started having sex…with a debate?"

"And a challenge."

"A challenge?"

"Well, I never back down from a challenge…"

"So let me get this straight. You started using an object you are unfamiliar with I'm assuming, because of the whole practice session, to please someone sexually over a challenge?"

"Don't make it sound so…"

"Devoid of passion, detached and frigid? I would have left too."

"What about how I feel okay?" Arizona tossed the object on her desk. "This is all so new to me."

"Good. New is good. And since I am your new personal sex guru, I will assist with the newness."

"Assist…what are you…" Her jaw dropped. "No way."

"Yes way. Put it on and come on over here."

"This is not happening." Arizona said burying her face in her palms. She looked up when she heard Miranda putting on some slow music. "Is that Barry White?"

"Sure is. Tuck can thank that man for his life." Miranda started humming along as Arizona stepped back into the device and walked over. Miranda turned her to the front and stepped behind her. "Now, you've got to feel the groove. Show me what you got."

"Fine! Fine, but we never speak of this again."

"Promise." Bailey said over her shoulder.

Arizona still very uncomfortable began to slowly move. Bailey stopped her hips and shook her head.

"You do suck."

"Bailey." Arizona whined.

"Move like this. And don't be afraid to mix it up either. Give her a little…" She pushed Arizona completely forward. "…surprise. I call that the oopsy-daisy."

"This is ridiculous. We are two highly educated medical professionals…"

"But only one of us has got the goods."

"Like you could do a better job?"

"I certainly could."

"Fine." She stepped out of it and handed it to Bailey. "Go for it."

Miranda eyed it skeptically. "It's clean isn't it…"

"Of course it's clean!"

"Okay, relax." She widened the strap and stepped into it, adjusting it to her body.

Arizona stepped back and chuckled. Miranda looked completely hilarious, her short portly stature adding to the comical effect.

The shorter woman now satisfied walked over to Arizona and tossed her against the desk.

"Whoa-whoa."

"Oh calm down. Trust and believe this isn't doing anything for me. Now pay attention." She gripped either one of Arizona's hips and pushed forward. "Women, wild women like to be controlled just a little bit in the bed Arizona. So you've got to be direct, you have to have confidence that you know you're hitting it out of the park."

Bailey had a rhythm going, not making direct contact, showing Arizona how to get the hang of the newly discovered sexual technique. Slowly she began to get the hang of it, moving along in time.

"You know what Bailey, you are good at this."

"Told ya'. Also give her a little bit of a light spank, nothing wrong with that. Get your grip on her sides; caress her…and not too much eye contact. That crap get's weird."

"Got it."

"Then when she thinks you've got her slow burning, you crank up the heat." Bailey began moving faster, Arizona gripped the desk behind her.

"Whoo hoo, go Bailey!"

"Then you can give her a little flip. Watch this." She spun Arizona to the back still keeping in time with the rhythm."

"Oh yeah! I can totally pull that off!"

"Yeah!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Dr. Robbins I left my….holy shit!"

Both Miranda and Arizona's heads whipped into the direction of the door. Standing with her eyes covered was Heather. Her purse had fallen to the ground, half of the contents dispelled around her.

Miranda quickly removed the strap-on and tossed it behind the desk. Arizona stood completely frozen. Each woman held their position for what seemed like an eternity.

"I support gay rights. And I still think you two are the best doctors I've ever encountered. Plus, you two look super cute together. Love is love." Heather said, her face still hidden in her palms.

Miranda and Arizona exchanged puzzled looks.

"Were not ummm…we were just…"

"We were practicing a new technique." Miranda said stepping forward. "From the T&A Institute."

"Never heard of it." Heather said finally raising her head up.

"It's all very new; it's a study into..."

"Into new forms of stress relievers." Miranda covered on the fly. "Studying various pressure points around the waist and...hips."

Heather smiled and stepped towards them. "Really, if it's cutting edge then it would be in my interest to learn about it...can I join in?"

"No!" The two doctors said in unison.

"I mean...it's all very brand new and we just can't go willy-nilly with new information can we?" Arizona added trying her best to maintain her professional standing.

"Right..I'm such a moron. Because it totally looks like a strap-on."

Miranda covered her mouth to keep from laughing while Arizona's mouth dropped.

"But, don't let me disturb you guys, I mean I got put in an awkward position and it ended with me trying to sneak back into the border after almost being solicited into being a drug mule." She paused. "I mean I didn't do it but...I'm going to go now. Sorry for interrupting." Heather picked up her items and left

.

Once Arizona's assistant was gone Bailey erupted into laughter. Arizona shook her head and smirked. "I'm not even sure what just happened."

"Let's just thank god for naïve assistants."

"Amen."

Arizona sighed and leaned against the desk deep in thought. "Miranda, what if I'm just no good at this?"

"The thingy or…"

"No, I mean this whole new spin on life I'm trying to take. What if I'm just not cut out for this…maybe it's not the toys or the new stranger I'm currently having sex with…maybe it is me."

Miranda sighed and began gathering her things. "Arizona, it isn't you. It's your way of thinking. You always comment on how this way of thinking needs to be challenged or this law is impeding on your rights. You want things to change…" She pointed at her chest. "…start here."

"So me using a sex toy will somehow ignite change over the entire world?" She said gathering her own items.

"Nope, but it sure will loosen up those hips." Bailey smirked. "You were moving like the damn tin man."

Miranda paused by the door, then turned readjusting her purse strap over her shoulder. "Buy you a drink?"

Arizona met her by the door and opened it for her to exit. "It's the least you can do after you go all the way with a girl, right?"

Miranda broke out into hysterical as Arizona closed the office doors behind them.

X-One Man's Trash-X

Calliope hopped off her bike and killed the engine, this time parking it within a good distance of Arizona's home. She eyed the house from her bike, not quite sure what to expect since they hadn't seen each other in a couple of days. Their last meeting was a complete catastrophe which left a lot of unanswered questions between them and in correlation to their new relationship. She unzipped her jacket and headed for the doctors door.

She knocked softly three times and awaited a reply.

Two blue eyes peeked around a crack in the door. Calliope placed on the best smile she could considering the recent turn of events.

"Me again."

"Calliope." The blonde placed on an even smile and brushed blonde hair behind her ears. "Didn't think I'd see you for awhile."

"Well." Calliope nervously rubbed her arm. "Here I am."

They both stood at the door, avoiding direct eye contact.

Arizona cleared her throat to break the silence. "Would you like to come in?" She gestured for the woman to come inside.

"Yes, thank you."

She stepped passed Arizona who shut the door behind them. She was treating her like she was a stranger…well…they were technically still strangers however, she felt like they were interacting for the first time. She shook it off and sighed heading for the kitchen.

"Would you like a drink?"

"Yeah." Calliope plopped down on the couch and drummed her knees. "Something strong."

"All I have is wine, that okay?"

"Sounds good to me."

After pouring two glasses of wine she carried one over to Calliope. She handed a drink to her guest then took a seat beside her. They sat for a moment silently drinking until Calliope spoke.

"Okay, this is weird. And weird for us has to be super weird considering we had sex the first time we met and nearly killed an old lady together."

"Things aren't _that_ weird."

"Oh really?" She repositioned to catch Arizona in full view. "Then why can't you even look at me?"

Arizona finally shifted to face Calliope, and her eyes slowly rose to the other woman's. She saw a soft smirk curve at the corner of her lips. Then her eyes darted down to her boobs.

Callie smacked her lips. "Up here Arizona."

"Sorry." Her eyes found Calliopes.

"Better."

"Yeah, better." Arizona played with the rim of her wine glass for a moment. "I didn't mean to offend you the other night. I mean, I will be the first to admit that I can be a little…difficult to come around to things. It's not because I'm some old, bitter woman…I just." She exhaled slowly. "I like to consider myself a modern woman but change is scary. I can accept it, but I've been doing things…living my life a certain way for a long time. It's sometimes so much so fast."

Arizona continued to speak but paused when she felt Calliope's hand cover hers. She wasn't listening to retort, or listening to tell her she was wrong. She was legitimately letting her speak; it had been a while since any one had done that.

"I can't guarantee you that I'll understand or even cope well, but I'll try. Because this…" She sighed again, this time a bit briefer than before. "...this little thing were getting into is all about change. It's a new experience and I don't want to mess that up being set in my ways."

She used her free hand to sip her wine. "The way I acted the other night, was unfair and I apologize if I've hurt your feelings. I made a wild, yet accurate, assumption and while my questions intent was not to do harm…I think it may have. I don't judge you for the way you live your life, because I don't want anyone to judge me for the way that I carry on with mine."

Arizona looked away briefly but her eyes connected with Calliope's again. "Liking what you like, and being what you like and doing what you like doesn't deserve to be belittled because I don't understand it fully."

Calliope removed her hand from Arizona's and took a drink of her own wine. "I should have told you. I know some people aren't that fond of bi-sexual people's behaviors and there are a lot of misconceptions…misconceptions a lot of us can clear up if we only open our mouths. So let me say this…"

She downed her glass of wine and placed the empty glass down on the coffee table in front of them. "I like having sex with you, as is. But…I still enjoy sex with men but that has absolutely nothing to do with you as a person…and nothing to do with what we do…" She shook her head. "…if that makes any sense at all."

Arizona nodded along to show her understanding.

"I know this is new to you…me…this whole situation were currently in. I don't want you to be uncomfortable and I don't want you to think I'm forcing anything on you. I'm not trying to change you, it's solely up to you if and when you want to try or do anything that's well…new to you. Just like this."

She shifted closer to Arizona, her eyes never leaving hers. "I should have understood that, but I do now. And I think it's important now that we officially create a line of communication."

"That actually sounds great…a way for us to be open."

"Right." She leaned forward slightly. "Just consider me an open book."

Arizona thought for a moment. "So any questions we have for one another, we just ask...:

"Yep."

The blonde finished her glass and placed it down beside Calliope's. "Are you having sex with any men….or any other women right now?"

"No. I'm not actually having sex with anyone but you currently."

"Will you let me know if you become sexually active with someone else?"

"Sure thing." Calliope leaned back slightly. "And you…you'll tell me right?"

"Absolutely… I mean, I don't see that happening. But sure, why not."

The dark haired woman leaned over and placed a hand on Arizona's knee. "Don't sell yourself short doc." She squeezed it gently then removed her hand. "Do you want to keep doing this Arizona? Because if you don't-"

The blonde closed the distance between them on the couch and cupped Calliope's chin. She kissed her lips softly. "Yes." She said before kissing her again.

Calliope smiled into the second kiss, speaking softly. "Yay for compromise." She moaned slightly when she felt Arizona's tongue venture out slightly to tease hers.

Arizona had literally kissed her into the corner of the couch and propped her elbow up on the sofa cushion to rise above her slightly. With Calliope now laying flat against the couch, she slipped in between her legs and found her mouth again. She let out a moan of her own when she felt Calliope reach up and bury her right hand into her hair, while her left stroked her sides slowly.

Calliope gaining slight leverage of her own lifted up to shrug off her jacket, her lips never leaving Arizona's. Arizona assisted by slowly reaching up to her shoulders and slipping it down behind her. Her hands went back up to rub beautiful light brown shoulders with her fingertips.

The sensation made Calliope shudder. Arizona's hands dipped under her companion's shirt, where she lightly ran her fingers over her ribs. Callie's body dipped at the contact. A wicked grin passed over her face as she playfully pushed Arizona back against the couch cushion. Shortly after she swung her legs over her lap and straddled her, placing her hands back at her waist.

Arizona's hands slid almost instinctively to her bottom where she gripped it as Calliope rocked slowly against her lap.

"Do you want me right here?"

The movement of the other woman's hips mixed with the question nearly pushed Arizona over the edge. She was asking her if she wanted her right here, right there on the couch. Her tone was husked and even and her eyes never left hers.

"Not here."

Calliope tugged her shirt over her head, exposing more golden skin and a sexy black bra that Arizona immediately unclasped with one pass. The back of the bra draped to her sides and only remained attached to her body by the swell of her breast. Calliope pulled it down the rest of the way slowly, her erect nipples becoming more prominent.

Arizona leaned forward and placed a kiss on either one before taking her right nipple into her mouth. Calliope's head lulled backwards as Arizona's licked and sucked her breast. She felt the sensation ebb and realized Arizona was shifting to get up from under her.

"I swear to god if this is another joke…" Calliope said from the couch as Arizona paced slightly in front of her.

"I um…I did something. But...I mean…" Arizona hadn't thought she'd be this nervous about introducing this as she was right now. She was terrified that things may go horribly like before. "Can you go to my bedroom and I'll…I'll meet you inside."

Calliope was off the couch and already shedding the rest of her clothing. "Don't have to tell me twice." She was nude before she made it to the hallway, before leaving fully from sight she turned back and spoke over her shoulder, her raven locks draped over her back. "Don't be too long Arizona." Her bottom lip tucked in as she eyed the blonde from head to toe, then left to enter the bed room.

Once Calliope was gone Arizona stripped, found the item she was looking for and walked slowly to her bedroom door. She peeked through a crack to see Calliope lying on her side awaiting her arrival. She was still in disbelief sometimes when she saw her in her bed, her curvaceous yet toned body tangled into her sheets. Arizona ran her tongue of her lips, suddenly finding her mouth dry.

After a few more relaxing breaths, she peeked her head through the door. Calliope immediately sat up in bed a playful grin formed on her face.

"Almost started without you…" She noticed Arizona hadn't made it fully into the room and a slightly worried expression crossed her face. "…what's wrong?"

"Nothing…it's…everything's fine Calliope. I just…" She sighed.

She walked through the doors and noticed the worried expression on Calliope's face dip to intrigue. Arizona stood in front of the doors, nude, her hair tossed over her shoulders as she fidgeted with her thumbs. Strapped onto her lower half was a sex toy. Calliope moved to the edge of the bed and Arizona blushed when she saw her eyes land on it.

"I went to a store…one of those stores and I got this…thing." She gestured to it and went back to her thumbs, her eyes shifting from anywhere in the room to Calliope's. "What we have, I mean what we're doing is different. What we have is kind of special I think. Special as in experimental…not in a sentimental way. Not that I don't have any sentiment in regards to you, I do. But not in that _way_..."

She looked down at her feet and then back up at Calliope in her bed. "I'm not making any sense right now…"

Calliope got up from the bed and crossed the room. She leaned over, once in front of Arizona and kissed her briefly. "I get it."

"I uh, I got this so it could be our thing...not some weird discount pen- toy."

Calliope laughed.

"I purchased this because I want to do this with you Calliope. I don't want to be the person that misses out. I want to eat broccoli."

"Oh trust me, you're going to love broccoli." Calliope said wrapping her arms around Arizona's neck and kissing her soundly before pulling away.

"And what if I don't?" Calliope replied good-humoredly.

Calliope grinned before leading her to the bed. "There are no 'ifs' besides…I can show you better than I can tell you."

Calliope fell backwards on the bed pulling Arizona down with her. Arizona wasted no time connecting her lips to the other woman's, while Callie's hand made a slow trail down her bare back. She felt Callie's tongue dart out and into hers, causing a moan to escape her own lips.

She swooped to the Latinas neck, blazing her tongue and warm mouth along the edges of her jaw until she had reached the spot right below her ear. The action earned a whimper from the woman beneath her, and as her tongue became more artful, she felt two palms grip either side of her head.

Callie's palms never left her head, not even when she stopped her trail of kisses to suck softly on her hardened nipple. Satisfied with another more audible moan she switched to the other breast, her eyes shifting up to see Calliope's face twisted in pleasure.

Calliope watched her suck it slowly, her tongue making slight circles as her hands explored her hips. She felt the prickle of soft hair against her skin, teeth now barely grazing her skin in soft nicks. She could feel the wetness pooling between her legs and out of instinct her hand slipped below, her finger extended to rub herself in slow circles.

Arizona shifted completely forward and captured both of her arms, pinning them above her head. The member attached to her body brushing against the brown skin on the woman's stomach below her. Calliope's breath quickened as the blonde lingered above her, her arms bound above her.

Still slightly restraining the other woman she bent to whisper in her ear. "Not yet."

She released her arms and continued to suck and tease various parts of Calliope's body, her tongue remapping every inch of anatomy it could find. She worshipped her hips and took care when she finally reached her thighs, plotting heated kisses to each one.

Calliope had lost full control of her hips at this point. They bucked forward, no longer patiently waiting for Arizona's mouth. When she finally felt her tongue connect with her clitoris, she rocked forward, wanting more and faster.

Arizona skillfully ran her tongue along the hood of her clit; the movements of her hips causing her to elicit a moan of her own into Callie's center. She lowered slowly to lap at her entrance then went back to her core sucking her in and out of her mouth.

She was teasing her. And Callie couldn't take the playful nicking anymore. Her hands found the back of Arizona's neck and pushed her forward, her legs bending in slightly to trap her body in place. She began to rock back and forth into her mouth, moaning every time she made contact.

Arizona noticed her sudden shift and gently removed her legs from her back before going back to her sickeningly slow exploration of her, her flat soft tongue making a slow steady rhythm against her.

Calliope groaned in pleasure and frustration. Instead of being patient she flipped over, the doctor in tow until she was resting on her haunches just above her chin. She began to ride the doctor's face slowly until Arizona's hands moved up to grip either one of her hips.

The dark haired woman tried to curse but it was lost in endless sighing as she felt the blonde stiffen her tongue to flick her now swollen clitoris. Still straddling her face, Calliope threw back her head long hair whipping backwards as she cupped her own breast. She breathed out Arizona's name as she began to slowly build towards sweet relief. Just when she was on the cusp of orgasm, she felt the nearness of the doctor leave her.

She watched as Calliope's breath quickened, she knew the other woman was heading over the edge so she had pulled away. With the woman above her still suspended in her actions before she lifted upwards to slide the dildo inside of her with her hips.

The sudden entrance made Calliope suck in a deep sharp breath. She began to feel Arizona rock gently in and out of her, her hands slipping to her lower back to guide her. Calliope matched her rhythm her eyes shut tightly as her hands met Arizona's at her waist.

Calliope had always been a fan of faster paced, grittier sex but the slow and deep movements were sending her to a place she had never been before sexually. She bit her lip slightly and opened her eyes to find blue one's focused on her. They were Arizona's eyes but something else seemed to be behind them. Something heated and intense.

Arizona didn't mean to get caught staring, she didn't want to be creepy as Miranda had stated before. But she was just in complete wonder as to why she had never tried this before. She wasn't crazy, she knew she wasn't inside of Calliope but…she could feel it. Before she could cut her eyes away Calliope moved her arms to her stomach, placing her hands palm side down. She bent low and began bouncing up and down slightly, her eyes still trained on hers. She bent just low enough to connect their mouths and deliver a slow passionate kiss to the blonde's lips. Immediately after she went back to riding her, the pace of their sex quickening, but not too much beyond the unhurried pace before.

Arizona lifted up from her back and sat, her legs folded slightly underneath Calliope to continue to support her. Calliope without protest maneuvered her legs around Arizona's waist and wrapped both of her arms around her back. The blonde mimicked the movements, matching the pace with her own hips.

"Fuck." Calliope moaned out loudly as she continued to bounce in time with Arizona. "Right fucking there…" She lowered her head to Arizona's shoulder and bit down a bit more harshly then she intended. "…don't stop."

The doctor did not deny her request and continued in the same fashion, only adding a bit more power behind her strokes. The sudden forceful entry had placed Calliope back on the edge. Her body began to shake slightly, as her orgasm approached.

She felt her whole body tightening, her grip on Arizona, her legs around her waist her stomach as she slowed in rhythm and allowed the woman beneath her continue to push in and out of her, bringing her to climax.

Arizona suddenly shifted them both backwards, before the other woman could spill over into bliss. With Callie again on her back she slipped to the side of her and gripped her right leg, bending it gently behind her as she continued to press in and out of her.

Calliope only had a brief moment of shock before she fell back into rhythm. She could feel Arizona's even breath against her ear as she slid in and out of her from behind.

Calliope used a free hand to draw Arizona's face to hers from over her shoulder. They kissed hotly as they continued to move in time. She used her free hand to dexterously play with her own clit as her tongue snaked into Arizona's mouth.

"Please...please.." She nearly begged against the doctors lips. "…make me come."

Arizona more than eager to oblige, lifted up and over until she was back in between Calliopes leg. She slid inside of her and began to rock in and out again, only this time she slipped in deep in between shallow strokes.

Calliope shouted her name.

The old oopsy daisy.

With each stroke she could sense her climax rising so she pumped faster until she felt nails digging into her back. Despite her speed, Calliope begged her to go faster. So she obliged until she heard her breath quickening again and her body beginning to shudder underneath her. She bent down low and whispered next to her lover's ear. "Come for me."

Calliope was still bucking against her; desperate to be brought into bliss. Her shoulders were tensed, her eyes shut tightly and her mouth breathing out inaudible commands mixed with silent cursing and the call of the doctor's name. She felt Arizona reach upwards and when she gave her a command of her own, her back arched as an intense orgasm shook her body. She felt another wave of pleasure hit and then she fell back into Arizona's bed, her forehead dripping with sweat, her center still throbbing with pleasure.

Arizona collapsed beside her, her own breathing pitted.

"Take it off." Calliope said through ragged breaths.

"What?"

"Take it off…" The taller woman shifted to Arizona's side and whispered into her ear. "…because I'm going to fucking eat you, until you beg me to stop."

X-One Man's Trash-X

After numerous rounds of sex, Calliope lay in between Arizona's legs on her back, her legs resting on her lower stomach. Arizona lay behind her, her knee bent and shifted upwards. Calliope threaded her arm around the blonde's thigh, placing light kisses to the inside of it as they sat in silence.

"I think I like broccoli." Arizona said laughing slightly afterwards. "I'm a pervert."

"Oh no you're not." Calliope sighed heavily. "You are…something. And I'm not sure what that something is but…damn."

"Don't tease."

"Tease? Are you kidding me?" Calliope placed another kiss to her inner thigh. "That was good…like really good. Like..." The best she wanted to add, but decided against it.

Arizona sighed and gently ran her fingers through Calliope's scalp. "Something on my back is stinging."

"Here let me have a look." Arizona repositioned and laid flat on her stomach as Calliope examined her back. She winced when she saw three scratch marks on either side. She bent and kissed the marks on her back slightly, sliding up her back to speak. "Just a scratch." She kissed her back one more time. "Don't be baby."

Arizona laughed as Calliope's hands traversed her sides. "Tell me about you Arizona." She said as she continued to kiss the blonde's back and shoulders. She had no idea why she was so infatuated with them at the moment, but she couldn't keep her hands off her. She just wanted to touch her, as often as possible right now.

"It's kind of hard to focus with you doing that but…" She sighed as she felt her lips against her flesh again but proceeded. "My father is ex-military, so we never had one place to call home. I was an army brat, as cliché as that sounds, and my family never were completely rooted. I was the new girl in town every year."

"That must have been tough." Calliope said still draped over the doctors back.

"I coped as best I could. Most of the time it was me just, joining any sport or activity I could be a part of. I guess I kind of did it because I felt like if I took it all in, when we left, I wasn't leaving any stoned unturned behind."

"And then?"

"Life…" She drifted off, deciding against speaking of Timothy. She didn't feel comfortable speaking of him to everyone she encountered. "..I mean I went to school, a lot of school and now here I am."

Arizona flipped over, her bare breast and body now under Calliope. "What about you?" She asked, finishing the question with a quick kiss.

"I grew up in a super small conservative town, with matching parents. There was school, church and more church. The church I didn't mind, but me and the parental units have never seen eye to eye."

"The stereotypical rebellious teenager?" Arizona said with a smirk.

"Not rebellious just…open to more than what my parents deemed acceptable. I think it all began when they found me in the play area of a fast food restaurant letting another kids ken doll kiss my Barbie. My grandmother said I'd be nothing but trouble."

Arizona chuckled softly. "Oh the scandal."

"Right? Then I went to high school and did everything they hated, I dyed my hair, gave some guys some hand jobs and smoked a little pot. By senior year I wanted out so I cleaned up my act and went off to college, well the first attempt. That's when I met Mark."

Calliope rolled off of Arizona and nestled into her side. "Where are your parents now?"

"Driving each other nuts, yours?"

"Haven't talked to them in awhile."

"May I ask why?"

"Sure." Calliope sighed. "After I told them about my bisexuality, we had this huge fight. And I haven't spoken to them since."

"I'm sorry if I..."

"It's fine."

Arizona tucked an arm around her, comforting her with soft caresses to her shoulder.

Calliope looked up from her position and caught the full view of Arizona. She was breath taking. A complete and total knockout. Callie reached up and tucked her golden locks behind the ear closest to her. Her skin was flawless an endless sea of rosy soft flesh. She could stare at her like this for hours. Lay with her like this for days.

Shit.

Calliope popped out of the bed and began taming her sex hair. Arizona sat in bed but lifted up, using the sheet around her to cover up slightly.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I…I have some things I have to do in the morning so..." She bit her lip as she contemplated jumping back into bed. "...i'd better go."

"Okay, well I hope I didn't do…"

Calliope walked over and leaned over the edge of the bed planting a sweet kiss to Arizona's cheek. "You were perfect." She made contact with those beautiful blues and had to re-focus. "I mean for a beginner…you did all right."

"But I thought I was perfect?" Arizona said in half-amusement.

"There are some things you could work on, pointers I could give." She moved away from Arizona where she found a notepad and a pen handy on her nightstand. After wondering why Arizona had pen and paper by her bedside so frequently, Calliope scribbled something down. She placed the pen down then mussed her hair. "I'll be sure to provide a fully detailed report, and an opportunity to attempt them again."

Arizona watched her walk over to the door and pause in the door way. "Goodbye Calliope."

"Bye Arizona." She gestured for Arizona to call her and then walked into the living room to put on her clothing.

"Wait Calliope how can I…" Arizona hopped out of the bed and tried to catch Calliope but she had already left her home. Arizona shook her head slightly and then walked back over to her bed. She looked over at the notepad and saw a quickly jotted not.

No more half shadow?

- 555-387-4947

Arizona laughed lightly after placing the pad back down. Calliope had left her number. She didn't know what that meant, but she did seem kind of flustered on her exit. Then again, Calliope was a totally different creature to her and she wasn't sure she'd ever understand the intricacies of her thought process. She did know one thing for sure, she felt something. She hadn't felt anything like that in a long time. There was passion inside of her, pleasure that she could give beyond what she had been giving out before. It wasn't about the strap-on, it was like a flood of sexual energy came pouring out of her all at once. And Calliope seemed to have liked it. Calliope seemed to have really liked it. And she did too.

She plopped back into her bed and smiled contently.

"Change is good."


	5. First what is a sext exactly?

Again thanks to all have taken the time to review, follow and favorite this story. Went a bit long…again but it seems like you guys like that! : D I took a different approach to this story, so I hope the writing translates. Also, some different kind of scene mixing as well. Shout out to shortiepurk for keeping me on my toes : ). Love you all and I hope you enjoy this chapter and continue to enjoy this story.

* * *

**X-One Man's Trash-X**

Arizona sat at the table across from Miranda mindlessly chasing a cherry tomato around her plate. Miranda had invited her to lunch and they decided to go to a café they regularly frequented when time permitted. It was just around the corner from their suite, so they had time to actually sit and converse as they finished lunch. She had always liked this spot; it was quiet around this time of day. Large black umbrellas offered shelter from the sun on the outside patio, a small rail separating them from the sidewalk traffic. She liked it because it did remind her of a Parisian street cafe, complete with polite waiters offering up a cordial smile whilst refreshing a glass of the beverage of your choice.

Miranda was going on and on about something and she would never ignore her friend, or be rude in conversation. She wasn't boring her with whatever latest detail she was offering up about her life, Arizona was just completely distracted.

She wasn't reminded of Calliope every time she looked around, or at least she wouldn't admit that to herself, she just found herself smiling randomly. Often times she would be staring out the window or senselessly at her computer and blush thinking about the time they spent together. She thought about the many ways they were intimate that night. She was shocked at her own behavior, the way she handled the other woman. The way she took her. The way if she turned a certain way she could still feel a slight sting from the marks on her back. The way when she closed her eyes just tightly, she could fill Calliope bucking against her, begging her to let her climax.

Arizona briefly climbed out of her own thoughts to take a sip of water to cool herself down. Her eyes briefly went to Miranda's desperate to pay attention but it quickly faded.

As exhilarating as the sex was, it was the moment after that she enjoyed. That moment when they sat and talked quietly about their lives. The soft kisses to her shoulder, the nearness. It had been so long since she had felt so…comfortable.

She sighed and poked at a piece of lettuce before placing it in her mouth and chewing, not out of hunger, but out of habit.

Then there was the number. The note, the gesture. Arizona wasn't sure what to make of it, or to utilize it. All she knew was that she programmed it in her phone and set a ringtone to it. A personalized ringtone. She loathed specified ringtones, she hated ringtones in general. She kept to the standard classic phone alert, but nothing huge and dramatic. Nothing that screamed 'hey someone special called me and everyone around me should know it'. But she had set one for Calliope. It was the only song she could find that could sum her up in 3-4 minutes.

Miranda made a wild gesture in the air as Arizona shoveled another piece of salad in her mouth and tried to regain her focus.

"And the worse part about it is she's got us in these terrible bridesmaid dresses. She has this long white beautiful gown, knowing darn well she shouldn't be in anything but red. Hell, she may even need to just forsake colors and wear a black dress as much as she slept around."

Arizona grinned. Then nodded. And showed any other gesture that suggested she had the slightest idea of what Bailey was talking about.

All Arizona could think about was that note and the number attached. Should she call? She did imply that she wanted her to speak to her obviously but calling…seemed a bit too…too…real. Not having a means to reach each other was the last string tethering them to their fantasy. The fantasy that romance novels are littered with, the kind of fantasy that made housewives and women with the leanings to grandiose gestures of partnership weak in the knees. If she called her, if she crossed that line, there would be no going back.

"Arizona." Bailey said waving her hand in front of the blonde's face. With Arizona still looking off into the distance, she tried again. "Earth to Arizona." She said cupping her hand around her mouth to magnify her voice.

Miranda squinted her eyes at Arizona and shook her head. "Arizona!"

"Wha-what?" Arizona replied, her blue eyes shifting into brown.

"Were you listening to me?"

"Yes, of course."

Bailey folded her arms across her chest, her eyes still locked on Arizona's. "Alright, then what's the last thing I said?"

Arizona took another bite of food off her plate and gestured towards Miranda with her cutlery. "You were talking about…uh…" She brightened thinking she may have the correct idea in mind. "You were saying…wait…did this have anything to do with…"

With no cover for her rude behavior she decided for an easy cop out. "...did I mention that you look absolutely stunning in this light?"

Miranda unfolded her arms and smiled. "Really?"

"Oh yeah, I mean you've always had amazing skin. But my goodness…and that smile of yours."

Miranda's smile broadened widely. "I mean I have been using this really great new whitening toothpaste."

Arizona tapped her fork against her plate. "And then that hair of yours, it just looks…"

Miranda hip to her flattery game narrowed her eyes again. "Oh would you cut it out. You weren't listening to a word I was saying."

"That is completely untrue."

"Okay, well out with it then. What were _we_ talking about? And by we I mean the conversation I was having with myself. The one that relegated me as the annoying one that won't stop running her trap."

Arizona opened her mouth to speak, but was halted by a stern finger pointed at her from Bailey.

"Don't even think about going there."

"But you-"

"Not a word."

"I-"

"Shst." Miranda finished gesturing at the blonde's lips.

Arizona placed her silver ware on her plate and sighed, leaning forward in Miranda's direction. She half cupped her forehead in her palm, then spoke. "Just something's on my mind…well actually several things but they all kind of involved the same person so...yeah just one thing ultimately. One person attached to a few issues..."

Bailey rolled her eyes. "I think I got it Arizona."

"I'm sorry for not listening but go ahead." She readjusted in her seat her eyes completely set on Miranda. "I'm all ears."

"One, stop looking at me like you've just been possessed by the devil. Two, I was just rambling on about a wedding that I have to attend for a cousin of mine and her horrible taste in dresses." She looked away briefly. "But you still suck for not listening."

"You still have really great skin."

Miranda laughed and tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Flattery does get you everywhere."

"C'mon what's this about the dresses?"

"It's a horrible, horrible thing. I hate weddings as it is and now I have to sit through another one dressed in the most hideous gown I've ever seen." She shrugged slightly. "Barely made it through mine without taking off out the door, and thinking back on it I should have went with me gut."

"So are you freaked out about the dress, or the wedding itself?" Arizona said her eyebrows slightly raised as she spoke to her friend.

Bailey scoffed. "I am by no means afraid of weddings; I just hate the formality of it." She loosened her collar suddenly feeling claustrophobic. "The finality."

"It's a wedding, nothing say's finality like a wedding. Well maybe a funeral…" She said trailing off into thought, she quickly recovered. "Sounds like you're projecting."

"So not projecting. I just know I'm going to have to be the one that grins and bares it when everyone starts slinging around the 'd' word. My family treats me like I'm a leper some time. Oh, don't let the divorced woman near you; her presence alone will demolish your marriage."

"Definitely projecting." Arizona said now convinced her theory was correct.

"How do you get to go from ignoring me to analyzing me?"

"Just giving my honest opinion."

"Well doctor, I'd like a second one."

"Here's a second one Bailey." Arizona reached across the table and pat her friends hand slightly. Weddings are stupid, archaic, dated traditional b.s. that we use to indoctrinate the connection of two people who happen to tolerate one another. You got out before it started hurting who _you_ were. You didn't violate some contract; you did the right thing for you and your child. They can alienate you but I laud you as a hero."

Miranda looked as if the speech had struck a nerve with her. She then proceeded to laugh as Arizona watched on in confusion.

"That was a nice little speech you gave there but I think I'm just going to drink until my dress looks pretty."

"That also works."

After a bit more laughter, Miranda smiled. For some reason since this mystery girl had entered Arizona's life they had grown closer. They had always had drinks before, maybe even a bit of small talk, but they're outings were becoming more frequent. Sure they weren't going to get matching BFF bracelets, but she felt herself growing more comfortable with the other woman, and it was nice to have someone to talk to.

"Well either way I'll be there and you've already done your part to help…what about you?" She tapped her temple slightly. "What's going on up here?"

Arizona fiddled with the napkin in her lap. "Something happened between Calliope and I."

"Did you guys use the…you know." Miranda leaned over, her voice barely above a whisper. "The strap-on?"

"Yes, yes we did."

"And…"

"And. It went."

"Well?"

"You can say that."

Bailey laughed. "Was it the 'I'll have what she's having' well?"

The blonde blushed. "Has the old oopsy daisy ever failed you?"

Miranda leaned back her hands covering her mouth. She removed her hands, a puzzled expression on her face. "I am way too invested in your sex life."

"Those who cannot do, teach."

Miranda threw her head back with laughter again. "So now were cocky?"

"Confident...that's a more fitting word." Arizona added after a bit of laughter of her own.

"So if all went according to plan, why the brooding?"

"It's complicated."

"Oh no." Miranda said shifting slightly in her seat. "There's that word again. It's complicated this, it's complicated that. Why are lesbians so complicated?"

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means, why all the dramatics Arizona. "So go on…tell me about this super _complicated_ matter. That's so _complicated_ my feeble heterosexual mind will crumble at this most incredible enigma of same sex interactions."

"Condescending much?"

Bailey smiled. "I do dabble in the art form from time to time."

Arizona reached for her phone and pulled up Calliope's number. She slid it across the table to Bailey who picked it up and placed it down, her face blank.

"This…" She said passing her hand over Arizona from her seat. "…is because she gave you her number?"

"It's not just her number Miranda, it's so much more than that."

"Oh god." Miranda rubbed her temples slightly.

Arizona huffed and leaned back in her seat. "Think about it, this is a mean to communicate with her at any time. I can literally call her and set a time, and a date in which we can interact. This changes everything."

"Just because you call her and set a time and a date for interaction, doesn't mean she has to show."

"Heterosexual relationships are different, in the lesbian community a phone number is practically a precursor for a civil union."

"You are being ridiculous and besides…she's bi-sexual. Maybe different rules apply?"

She loved her community, she just knew that people within it had a tendency to rush and move fast. She wasn't quite sure if those same rules did apply to everyone under the LGBTQ arc.

Arizona retrieved her phone and placed it on the table in front of her. "I just want to keep things-"

"Exactly the way they are, right?"

"Right."

"Wrong Arizona. You know while I do admire your conviction to resisting change, it is completely exhausting. You know what…" She paused to point at the phone. "…stop it. Just call her."

"I wouldn't…I mean I don't…" The blonde looked away from Miranda briefly. "...I'm not sure what to say."

"You know the best way around speaking to someone to avoid the amount of awkward I'm pretty sure you'll kick up within the first 30 seconds?"

"Homing pigeon?"

Bailey rubbed her forehead. "I'm going to pretend like I didn't hear that…text her."

"Text…I can do that." She lifted up her phone and prepared a new message. "Texting her right now." She continued to tap at the phone. "Yep, texting away."

"That screen is blank isn't it?" Miranda questioned after a brief sigh.

"No." She placed it back down on the table. "Yeah, it's blank."

Miranda quickly captured the phone and typed out a quick text message. She sent it and then slid it back towards Arizona.

"Done deal."

**X-One Man's Trash-X**

Calliope stood behind the counter as a customer fired off an order. She saw his mouth moving but really all she was focusing on was the heavy pull from her phone in her pocket. It didn't buzz, it didn't stir, it just sat weighted in her pocket. She didn't remember a time when it was so heavy.

"I want a venti non-fat latte with two pumps pumpkin, a little chai and whip with cin, also I want…"

Why hadn't she contacted her? The number was too much probably. She wasn't giving it to her so they could meet up all the time, she just wanted her to have the freedom to accept or decline her company. They both needed that. What if she popped up one day and the doctor was with another person? She could see herself standing there trying to explain to some other woman that she was just there to screw her date. No worries. Go back to your pasta.

"…a venti full caf, non-fat latte no whip…"

Not that she'd have a problem with it at all. She was of course getting the best part. The screwing. She would get these random moments of them touching, it could be during the most random things. The other day she was chopping vegetables for the fresh salads they offered for the lunch specials and nearly took off her finger thinking about sex. The way Arizona engulfed her, teased her. Any moment of down time led to the feeling of warm breath against her thighs, Arizona's eyes as she licked her, the rush of her breath against her shoulders when she took her from behind.

Her stomach dipped.

"… and a tall half foam double whip cappuccino with one shot of hazelnut non-fat soy…did you get that?"

She could hear her voice in her ear telling her to climax.

"Ma'am?"

Why hadn't she called?

"Ma'am?"

Calliope still in a haze of sex looked up blinking rapidly at the man in front of her. His face had turned up into a slight frown. What was his problem?

"Did you get my order?"

"I-"

Mark side stepped her and read back the man's order with ease, shooting a quick smile to cover up for Calliope's mistake. Calliope went off to start the orders as Mark continued to take them, picking up the slack to appease the waiting customer's requests. After a few moments they had beaten back the large crowd of patrons, Calliope sighed and leaned against the counter top.

"What's eating you...wait...wait…" Mark grinned slyly. "...don't answer that."

"Asshole." She replied, still leaning across the counter.

Mark walked over to her and copied her stance. "That 'asshole' didn't have half the enthusiasm I'm used to, trouble in paradise?"

"I'm not going to do this Mark." She said getting up from the counter top to walk around the café picking up discarded stirring straw and napkins.

He followed, his hands tucked into his pockets as he watched her buzz around the building tidying up.

"I'm not going to be the friend who constantly goes on and on about their personal life."

After gathering a few items she tossed them into the trash and wiped her hands against her apron. "Why hasn't she called me?"

Mark lifted an eyebrow. "You gave Maryland your phone number?"

She looked at him and began to speak but instead continued to clean. "Nope, not going there. I'm not going to be that chick. It's pathetic and also…why has she freakin' called me?"

"Judging by your current actions she's finally figured out that you're nuts."

"Asshole."

Mark brightened. "There's my Callie."

"Seriously, why hasn't she called me?" She stopped and waved over her entire body. "_Everyone_ calls me…I mean look at me."

"No argument there."

"The better question is why did you give her your number?"

She paused to roll her eyes briefly at him. "I gave her my number for my own reasons."

"So you ask me my opinion and then get upset when I in turn give my own."

"Because I know you Mark and this conversation is going to end like this..."

She stepped back copying his stance and imitating his voice as best as she could. "Callie, I thought you guys were just fuck buddies? Why are you giving your number to doctor feel good? Blah blah blah be careful. Yadda yadda yadda I know everything."

He laughed. "Well at least you got the last part right."

She shook her head at him and plopped down on one of the seats they had available to customers. After running a hand over her face, she looked up at her friend. "The counter question to both of those would be-"

Her phone rang. She pulled it out of her pocket and opened the new text message sent. She scanned it briefly.

**Still coming to the party?**

She pushed her phone back into her pocket. Alex Karev an old acquaintance of she and Erica's always threw a party for all of them to attend every year. It was used for them to catch up and the annual meeting had become something she had looked forward to. At least when she and Erica were together. She knew she would be there. She knew for certain she wasn't ready to see her again, or her wife. This wasn't helping her esteem one bit. Now two women were consuming her thoughts.

She flopped face first into the couch and buried her face in her arms. "Nope."

Mark laughed and sat across from her. "Was that the doctor?"

"Much worse." She groaned. "Have I lost my swag Mark?"

"Meh."

She sat up suddenly looking in her friend's direction. "That's it...I've...I've lost my swag."

"Lost is a harsh word...let's try.." He scratched the back of his head for a moment. "…misplaced."

"I've got to get it back…Karev's having that party and…"

"Wait whoa…you're going to Karev's party. You know _she's_ going to be there right."

"Right, which is why I need to go over there and find my swag by banging the doctor's lights out."

Mark cleared his throat, shaking his head. "You can't go over there."

"And why can't I?"

"You gave her your number."

Calliope shrugged. "And?"

"Think about it this way." He sat forward, his elbows resting on his knees. "You're flirting with someone, and then they give you their number with the intentions for you to use it. To openly and actively call them so you can see each other at a particular time of you're choosing."

Calliope sighed and gestured for him to speed up the story.

"Then when you haven't called them, which could be a signal of disinterest. They show up at your home, unannounced. You had every opportunity to contact them, and you didn't. But here they are. How does that sound?"

Calliope sank. "Desperate, really-really desperate."

"Well there you go, you've put yourself in quite the bind my friend. You've gone and tossed the ball directly into her hands. You've gotta' wait for that call."

She scoffed. "I don't have to wait for any call; I can go find any one. Pick a place, Callie can find a date."

Mark smirked and waved a hand over. "My swag-o-meter is detecting something Callie…"

She shook her head knowingly. "As a matter of fact, I don't even have to pick a place. I can find someone right here."

Mark made a dinging sound. "My god, my swag-o-meter is going off the charts."

"This has never been me. I'm not the girl that waits by the phone. And I'm certainly not the weird stalker chick that shows up at someone's house. I am Calliope Torres, resident BAMF."

"My swag-o-meter has just reached its capacity. " He said, standing to applaud her.

Calliope stood as well tossing her hair over her shoulder. "And I don't care about really great sex and gorgeous blonde hair…" Her voice seemed more and more distant as she spoke. "…delicious soft skin…and dimples…cute little dimples that come out when she smiles…"

Mark walked over to her and shook her shoulders slightly. "Get a hold of yourself woman."

She jerked back into reality and tossed her phone down on the couch. "You know what. Screw this. I'm not going to that party and I'm not going to see the doctor…she can just…"

Her phone buzzed and both their heads whipped into its direction. She swiped up the phone and read the message her face lighting up as she finished.

"Well, is it the doctor?"

She flashed the phone in his direction and he read the text out loud. "Hello Calliope, this is Arizona. Just wanted to say I hope you're having a great afternoon. " He rolled his eyes. "She added a freaking emoticon…"

"Well, looks like I've still got it." She said, strutting just a little bit as she made her way back behind the counter to help a customer. "Never doubted it for a moment."

Mark followed chuckling. "Right." He thanked the customer for stopping by and turned back to his friend. "And what are you going to text her back?"

"I uh…how about 'I'm doing well and you'?"

Mark pretended to fall asleep on his feet. "Boring."

"Not boring, practical."

"Oye, you're starting to sound like her."

She turned to him, her hands on her hip. "Why don't you text her back then Casanova."

"You ma'am have just made the best decision of your life." He plucked her phone from her hand and began creating the text, after a moment of typing he handed the phone back to Calliope.

She read the outgoing message and looked up at him, shocked. "Why did you text this?!"

Mark pointed at her phone. "You want to go own some of doctor feel good's ass to get your groove back. Or shall I start putting up poster's for your missing 'game' around time, with a reward attached."

"Yeah I get that, but that's kind of..." She bit her bottom lip softly. "…cheeky for the doctor."

"I'm sorry, you think a sext is too much but you just sprung up to her home with a fake penis…and I'm over the top?"

"Point taken." She narrowed her eyes at Mark. "You better be right Mark."

"Trust me, I got you covered."

**X-One Man's Trash-X**

Arizona and Bailey had nearly finished off their lunch when a text came through to Arizona's phone. She slid it over to Bailey who grinned and read the message out loud.

"Took you a while to text. Don't keep me waiting too long doc, I think I need another check-up pretty soon." Bailey waved herself with her hand. "I like this one, she knows what she wants."

"She really sent that?" Arizona said rising out of her seat to see the text. She plopped back down in her own still in half shock. "I don't even know what to do with that, all I said was good afternoon."

Bailey tapped the phone slightly. "This girl is not wanting a good afternoon, sounds like she wants some afternoon delight."

Arizona sighed. "I just didn't expect it to go from 0 to 60, you know."

Bailey's expression straightened. "Your whole dynamic with this woman has been full throttle, why is a little sext getting you so worked up?"

"Well I..." She ran a hand through her hair. "….first what is a sext exactly?"

Miranda stopped to ponder how she could put this in terms Arizona could understand. "A sext is a suggestive text. It's like, she wants you to know that she enjoyed whatever it was that you did…and she wants more of that." She smirked. "And soon."

"Oh well…I've never sent a suggestive text before." She sat forward fascinated. "How does it work?"

Miranda shook her head and tapped the phone sighing. "I forgot I'm doing this whole sex guru thing. Look. You know all those things you did with the oopsy daisy and…well you know…you take all of that but place it in a text. But there's an art to it."

Arizona leaned forward even more. "Go on."

"It's all about setting the tone. She's set the pace. You know what this text says."

"I enjoyed out time together and I'd like to see you again." Arizona said with a satisfied smile.

"Wrong again. It says Arizona you screwed my brains out and you'd better stop playing games, because you know what this is. You better come get some of this."

"WOW." Arizona sat back in her seat. "wow."

"Yes wow. She's keeping it light, but sassy with some mild sexual undertones."

"Is this a text or a movie trailer?" Arizona said almost defeated.

Miranda laughed. "As crazy as that sounds, yes. It's a sneak peek."

Arizona looked down at the phone and tapped her foot nervously under the table. What had she gotten herself into? She couldn't help but feel if she would have just called her she wouldn't have to be bothered with this sexting nonsense.

"So how do I reply?"

"What we're doing right now is letting it breathe. We don't want her thinking you're sitting by your phone eager for her response. You _are not_ sitting by the phone waiting for her reply. You're Arizona Robbins, you're doing your job and carrying on with your life. You had some great sex but it's no big deal to you, you have great sex all the time."

"Yeah!" Arizona said pumped on Bailey's speech. "I sure do. You want to know what, I'm cool."

"Cooler than the other side of the pillow." Miranda replied.

"Colder than absolute freakin' zero."

Miranda waved her hand across her neck, signaling for Arizona to tone down on her dorkiness.

"Fine the pillow…but nothing is colder than absolute zero."

A few moments passed by and Miranda went back to the phone typing her next reply. Arizona leaned forward again trying to peek over to see what she was typing.

"Uh, back up just a tad bit Arizona."

"I want to see-"

"Did Picasso have someone over his shoulder when he painted the Girl in Chemise, did Michelangelo have his friend peeking at him while he sculpted David?"

Arizona sat back down in her seat and sighed. "I guess...no."

"I'm glad we have this understanding." Miranda cracked her knuckles and focused on the phone. "Now watch me work."

**X-One Man's Trash-X**

Calliope tapped her foot nervously and Mark did the same as they stood at the counter both awaiting the reply.

"It's been too-"

""Wait for it…"

Callie sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She paced awhile before sharply turning to Mark to speak.

"I bet you-"

He held a hand to stop her from speaking. "Wait for it…"

After a moment of no response Mark got up from his seat with a smirk. Calliope unimpressed with his behavior cut her eyes at him. "What are you smiling about…she probably thinks…"

"Doc's got game. She's letting it breathe."

Nearly stumbling Callie made it over to Mark and gripped his shirt, still looking at the phone. "She's letting it breathe…" She looked from the phone back to Mark in disbelief. "…no way…I-I-I'm the one pacing the floor and she's …"

Calliope let Mark go and went behind the counter frantically searching for paper and pen. Mark slightly confused made his way over to her. "What are you doing?"

"You know those posters you were talking about…well I'm getting a head start."

Mark gently removed the paper and pen from her hand and gripped her shoulder to turn her towards him. "Enough."

"Enough?"

"Yep, want to get your swag back?"

She gasped. "I do anything."

"Good. Now." He turned her towards the phone and kept a grip on her shoulder's rubbing them like she was a prize fighter. "What do you see when you look at that phone?"

"A…phone-"

"That's the obvious answer Callie. What I see is your sense of self. You've gotten accustomed, thanks to she who will not be named, to answer to every beckoning call. This woman has made you jumpy and…" He shivered. "…and nervous and doubtful for too long and now that you're back in uncertain territory, you're unsure of yourself. But not anymore."

"Yeah, you're right."

"You're an animal."

"I'm an animal." She said jumping back and forth slightly as Mark rubbed her shoulder, their eyes trained on the phone.

"You've got a hot doctor on the other end of that phone-"

Calliope smiled and half turned to him . "Wait…you think she's hot."

He turned her towards the phone again. "Focus."

"Who cares about a text, I don't."

"Why would you, if it wasn't her it would be the plethora of other broads or guys knocking down your door. You said it before." He stopped rubbing her shoulders and pointed to the phone. "You're Callie freakin' Torres."

"I'm Callie freakin'-"

"Can I get some coffee?" A young lady said, standing at the counter. Mark quickly abandoned Calliope and made his way over flashing his most charming smile.

"You certainly can."

Mark ushered her over to server her as Callie rolled her eyes and picked up the phone. Something was amiss with her. It seems like yesterday when she would have literally had women, dimples or not, wrapped around her finger. She had lost her touch, her edge and she wasn't quite sure how to recapture it. She hated to admit but it seemed like all her issues seemed to lead back to Erica. It was something about the abandoning, the hurt that made her feel more self-conscious then she ever had in her life. Emotionally, she was the biggest surface problem she could bear to face. The other things bothering her mentally, well, she didn't have the stomach to face it head on just yet. If ever.

She watched Mark effortlessly flirt with the woman. By the end of the transaction she was all smiles and of course it ended with an exchange of numbers and suggestive eyes. Fucking Mark Sloan. He was still eating girl's hearts for breakfast and here she was acting like an anxious teenager.

He swaggered over to her and gestured towards his phone. "And that Torres is how it's done."

"What was she a psychology major? Wait…wait…an annoying spoon-fed libertarian who wants to discuss _Atlas Shrugged _over a cup of chai."

He stopped and held a finger in her direction but soon after let it fall. "You're right actually…but…she's also very hot. "

He placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently. "That text is going to come any min-"

The phone went off in Calliope's hand and she quickly opened the message scanning it briefly. She re-read it mumbling it to herself softly. Then her mouth dropped.

"Wow this..."

Mark peeked over her shoulder to read it himself. "I'm a genius."

"I wasn't expecting her to be so-"

"Forward?" He smiled and wrapped an arm around Calliope's shoulder. "You still got it."

She shrugged his arm off and side stepped him. "No, _you_ still got it. You sent the text."

"But I was thinking of you the entire time."

"Gross. That sounds gross. And just to let you in on a little insider tip, that fucking excuse never works for anything."

Callie read the text again, this time out loud. "Well that's why we exchanged numbers right? Oral exams are always on the house." She tucked her bottom lip in looking at the phone, half whispering. "That doesn't even sound like her."

"You seem disappointed; I thought you wanted to see this side of her?" Mark questioned.

"I know, I mean I did. I do. I just…"

"You just gave her a sex-revelation. The woman is born again. She may be so adventurous and courageous now that she's sending these sexts without protection."

Callie covered her mouth trying not to laugh.

"She has been brought to the church of Callie Torres lovin' and there is no going back for her." He raised his hands to the heavens. "She has been baptized in the booty."

Calliope couldn't control the fit of giggles that busted out of her.

She was very thankful to have him as a friend. He always knew how to make a girl laugh.

"Enough with the sacrilege, I'm going to get started on lunch."

"Listen; leave it where it's at. If you get any more, I'll handle em' for you."

"Thanks Mark."

"It's my pleasure. Don't be so worked up. This is all fun and games remember."

Calliope walked away from Mark whose attention was now turned back to another customer. As she entered the kitchen she read the message one last time.

Fun and games. It was all just fun and games.

**X-One Man's Trash-X**

She had had a long day. Not long in a sense of time, it just felt like one of those days that dragged endlessly. After putting away her things she naturally gravitated towards her sanctuary, the shower. After finding the perfect temperature she undressed and stepped in, instantly relaxing under the soft currents of water. She dipped her face, head and neck under the shower head, enjoying the feeling of the water rushing over her. Her hand went up to run through her wet scalp. Without her knowledge her other hand cupped her breast softly. A light hum escaped her lips as she slipped into a more peaceful state, her eyes closing shut. The hand moved from her breast and slowly dipped over her stomach, running back and forth briefly before she brought both her hands back up behind her neck, gripping her own shoulders softly.

_Two hands slipped around her waist, followed by soft kisses to her shoulders. A slow soft sigh escaped her lips as either hand slid up her body, stopping right under the soft swell of her breast. She didn't have to turn to see who had joined her in the shower. She could tell by the feel of the hands, the way they touched her and sent chills up her spine despite the heat of the shower. _

_The kisses went past her shoulders and up her neck, until she felt teeth nipping at her lower ear._

_"Calliope." She whispered. "How did you get in?"_

_ "Does it matter?" She half whispered, followed by her diligent work on her neck and ear._

_"You want me here." Her hands moved lower while her mouth stayed hovered at the blonde's ear. "Right?"_

_With her eyes still shut tightly, Arizona managed to breathe out a response. "Yes."_

_She could almost hear the other woman's lips curl into a wicked grin. "It kind of makes me wonder…" The other woman said, her tongue flicking out to tease. "…where else do you want me?"_

_Her hands traveled lowered and stopped at her waist. "Here?"_

_Arizona's breath hitched. She couldn't manage to get out a word, she just shook her head whimpering at the sweet sting of the other woman's touch. _

_"If not here…" Calliope's hands slipped to her outer thighs and rubbed in a slow and steady motion. "…am I getting warmer?"_

_Arizona bit her lip as she felt the indention of full wet breast and hardened nipples press into her back. She reached behind her back to press the woman impossibly closer, and still she wasn't close enough._

_"What about..." She kept one hand on Arizona's thigh while the other slipped in between her legs. _

_"…right there." Arizona nearly shouted as she felt her fingers work her center gently. _

Arizona's eyes popped open and there was no stranger in the shower. No hand around her waist, gone were the full lips whispering in her ears. The only sound she heard was the light sprinkle from the shower head above. The only feeling, from the small gathering of water around her feet. She looked down to see her hand between her legs and pulled it back, embarrassed by her own actions.

"You've got to be kidding me?!" She sighed heavily in frustration and moved her hands from her own body.

Her frustration wasn't aimed more at her sexual behavior in the shower, what frustrated her was her inability to translate that into a simple text. She could be sexy. She could be alluring. Calliope wasn't responsible for it; however, she was the one who had brought it out of her recently. So much so that she just had a full on wet and wild shower fantasy about the woman and inadvertently began masturbating. Who even does that? How does one _inadvertently_ masturbate?

After the shower moment, she finished cleaning herself and grabbed a towel wrapping it around herself, tucking in the corners to make a make-shift robe. The blonde hopped on her bed and after a brief cool down, began applying moisturizer.

She peeked over at her phone. Not one word since that whole oral exam fiasco.

"I'm your sex guru." She said mocking Bailey as she applied lotion to her arms and shoulders.

She placed on her glasses and took out the latest book she had purchased on her Nook. Her father had gotten her one last Christmas and she used it but never acknowledged its convenience. She would always prefer the real deal, but it was super cute.

She turned over and began reading, her legs curved up slightly and shifting behind her. A good sentence in, her eyes flicked to the phone beside her. Determined to stay focused on the book, she shifted so it was completely out of her sight. Satisfied she went back to the story until she thought she heard a sound familiar to the ring tone. She discarded the Nook and quickly cupped the phone in her hand. The only thing that flashed back at her was the time.

She couldn't help but think; maybe it's time she took matters into her own hands. Bailey and her guruness be damned. Maybe she should just try sending something of her own.

She picked up the phone and sent Calliope a message.

**A neutron walks into a bar "how much for a drink?" he asks. The bartender replies "For you, no charge".**

Calliope, after closing decided against going to Capacity with Mark. She couldn't sit through being the third wheel tonight and she sure as hell didn't feel like flirting. She wanted to take a nice relaxing bath and drink really cheap wine. Arizona had better wine. Way better wine. She however, was drinking wine from a box.

After her bath she sat on her living room couch in a worn out t-shirt and her favorite pair of socks. Mark had gotten them for her for her birthday because she dropped so many _subtle_ hints. How could one go through life without socks that looked like bacon, was beyond her. She flicked through a few channels, but mostly the TV was watching her. She kept thinking about Arizona's last text, worse Karev's.

Was she ready to face Erica? Was she ready to see her spin some other girl around the room and hold her like she held her. Look at some other woman like she had once looked at her. She knew this was a part of the process, moving on. But she wasn't quite sure she was ready to. Somewhere deep down inside her she always thought there was potential for reconciliation. Even after she had cheated and married.

She couldn't hate her. Erica was not a bad person, not in her mind at least. She wasn't going to vilify her because she made a mistake like other ex's did. She had still opened her up to a whole new world, there was still love there. She still smiled when she thought of things they used to do with one another. There was still a fondness despite their parting.

Her text notification brought her out of her thoughts. She picked up her phone and did a double take when she saw who it was from. Nervously she opened up the text and read it out loud.

Now this sounded like Arizona. She laughed as she sent her own reply. Nothing conjured up by the mind of Mark Sloan, just her own genuine response.

**_XD too funny_**

Arizona perked at the response. It was quicker, way quicker than it had been before. And she understood her humor…that was a first.

**: ) What are you up to?**

**_Me…wondering if I can score another NetFlix free trial…you?_**

**Treating my Nook like a red headed step child.**

Calliope laughed again this time nearly to tears. She was funny and just so adorably dorky.

**_How was your day?_**

Arizona paused before replying. Let's see, she woke up, went to work, and fantasized about her in the shower. All in all a pretty standard day, she'd omit that last part.

**Same old same old. Had lunch with my friend, came home.**

**_Lunch with a friend huh? Remember that open book agreement : P_**

**Not like that…we had lunch and she went on and on about weddings and dresses…and something else I can't remember…pretty sure it was something important.**

**_She's getting married?_**

**No, she's a bridesmaid. She hates her dress.**

**_Ha! Her and the other gazillion bridesmaids in the universe._**

**Universe? Inter-galactic weddings?**

**_I'm sure of it XD. Somewhere in a galaxy far far away is a Cybertronian bitching about their bridesmaid dress._**

**Cyber-whatta? Well one pep talk later and she's finally decided to go. After she was done grilling me about you.**

Calliope grinned when she saw the latest reply. She felt a little bit relieved that Arizona discussed her with her friends, as she had so often done with Mark since their meeting.

**_Transformer reference, you wouldn't understand. You talk about me to your friends?_**

"Shit." Arizona mumbled and stopped to formulate a reply.

**Not in a bad way, a good way.**

**_: ) A good-good way?_**

**Yes. Don't get a big head.**

**_Too late. My head has tripled in size._**

**Oh gosh. Now I'm embarrassed. **

**_Don't be, I talk about you. Sometimes._**

***head begins to grow***

"Too cute." Calliope said truly charmed by her interactions with Arizona. She liked this, this felt comfortable. Earlier felt forced, like neither one was being themselves.

**_But it's not in a good way, like at all._**

**T-T**

**_You and these gosh darn emoticons. I'm kidding. Just, your name comes up from time to time._**

**Oh Really. I'm sure Mr. Sloan simply cannot stop going on and on about me.**

**_Mr. Sloan? _**

**I do not know him so Mr. Sloan it is.**

**_Ya' know it was my fault right? Your argument?_**

**Rude is rude. Whether he was right or wrong.**

**_Then what about me?_**

***deletes number from phone***

**_Ha!_**

**You're the exception to the rule.**

**_No more rules!_**

Arizona thought back to their time together after the Fun Zone Fiasco. Maybe she needed a place to build up to this 'sexy' business. She could start from what was probably the most spontaneous erotic moment in her life.

**I know, we settled that in my car didn't we ; )**

**_Right after you went all Zero Dark Thirty. But it was awesome. You're cool._**

**(^-^) You think I'm cool**

**_Not if you don't stop with the smileys._**

**Okay… (,_,)**

**_Oh alright…alright lol._**

**: D**

**_You know you're incredibly cute via text._**

**You think I'm cute? **

**_I think you are a lot of things._**

**Care to elaborate? **

**_I don't know…you're sweet and sexy…don't follow that with a 'you think I'm sexy text'._**

Arizona tucked her bottom lip in smiling softly. She re-read the text six times before replying.

**If you want my body and you think I'm sexy, come on sugar let me know**…

**_Get out._**

Calliope sent off another text before Arizona could respond.

**_Do you think I'm sexy?_**

**_Yes._**

Callie frowned slightly, she was expecting more. Maybe she just wanted to have her ego stroked. She was sure of it. But she kind of missed the doctor from before now. Time to turn up the heat.

**_What would you do to me right now if I was in the room with you?_**

Arizona's eyes nearly rolled out of her head when she got the next reply. What would she do to her if she was in the room? Things. Lots and lots of things.

**_Would you touch me Arizona?_**

Arizona hopped up from her bed pacing slightly, un-able to respond. She had to think, and every time she thought she had an idea another text came through.

**_If you had me there what would you do to me? _**

Calliope put her thumb up to her mouth, nervously biting her finger nails. What was going on with Arizona? What was with the hot and cold routine?

Arizona walked from one side of her room to the other, desperate for a response.

"Think, think, think. Come on Arizona you know medical terminology more complicated than this!"

After a few more moments she finally texted her reply and after hitting send, realized what a lame move she had made.

**I'd be your derivative so I could lay tangent to your curves**.

Calliope cocked her head to the side in confusion before pulling up her Google browser. After a quick search she smiled. It was just her way of saying she'd have close body contact with her. Still, she wasn't quite sure of what to say. Was this a joke? Was she serious? Just as quickly another text came to her inbox.

**Things. Bad things, well not bad in a bad way. Good bad things.**

Callie's eyebrow lifted slightly, her smirk growing.

**_What kind of bad things?_**

Arizona got up from her bed and began to dress. She needed her guru. First the math joke and now this? She had to get to Miranda's before she made an even bigger fool of herself. After a mad dash to her car, she was off to Bailey's.

**X-One Man's Trash-X**

It had been sometime since Arizona's last response. Here she was again hanging on blindly to every word she was sent. She could feel the awkward dripping from her most recent post. The confidence was gone from before. The earlier text suggested that she knew exactly what bad s she was capable of and what she'd do, the latter pretty much sounded like questions. Bad things? I can do bad things to you? What was going on in that pretty little blonde head of hers she wondered?

After tilting her boxed wine to refresh her glass she sat back still unsure of what had just gone down. While she was afraid that maybe she had gone too far, she still made up scenarios of what Arizona could do to her. And none of them were bad things, depending on what you considered bad things.

Instead of waiting by the phone, Calliope grabbed her glass of wine and padded around her apartment searching for something to distract her. She could try strumming a few notes on her guitar, but much like a lot of things she sought to master she usually lost interest or found something else to try. She begged her dad to purchase it for her, and he did. She wasn't half bad, but she wasn't giving Slash a run for his money either. She looked over at her very small collection of books. She could read, and she did from time to time. She just found it hard to focus on a book without getting a little anxious, often time skipping to the end for the ending. After doing so, she'd swear for literary sake she would go back and finish the book, but she'd always end up wiki'ing the synopsis and waiting for some productions company to turn it into some huge summer blockbuster.

A knock at her door brought her attention away from pursuing a distraction. She stood and walked over to the entry, looking through the peep hole. It was Mark.

"Who is it?"

"Mark."

"What's the password?"

"Open sesame." He said putting his eye up to the peephole.

"Wrong. Try again."

"Fine. I don't know any passwords but I guess I'll just have to enjoy this delicious hot pizza by myself."

She opened the door quickly, side stepping to grant him entrance. "Right this way sir."

Mark strolled through the door pizza in hand, and then tossed the steaming pie to her kitchen table.

"I have a feeling if I were a stranger you would have opened the door any way."

She stood by the door and shook her head in agreement. "That doesn't sound entirely false."

After laughing at his friend's addiction to pizza he sat at the table opening the box and taking a large bite. She poured him a glass from her boxed wine and sat it beside him. Calliope then grabbed a slice of her own and ate it in tandem silence with her friend.

He was quiet and distant, and she could sense something was wrong.

"Date end early?"

"Meh." He replied taking another bite of pizza. He picked up his glass and swirled it before sniffing the inside. "Let me guess a Cabernet Sauvignon, 2012… le Walgreens right?"

"Don't mock my box." Callie said laughing at his aged wine joke. "I'll have you know this entire box was only 9.95 while your wine is probably my monthly grocery bill."

"Hey, it's doing the trick." He downed the glass and motioned for another.

Callie's brow furrowed as she grabbed her wine and poured him another glass. Something was definitely up with him. He was her best friend after all. Something felt out of place, Mark Sloan did not end dates with hot blondes sharing pizza with her.

"You going to tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." He said mid-bite. He grabbed one of the flimsy napkins from the pizza box and wiped his mouth balling it up and firing it towards her waste bin. "Just, tired that's all Callie."

"Of?"

"The games I guess. Gets old sometimes. Same old chase…no fault of hers. It's just me and my head space, just wasn't feeling it."

She saddened and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "No spark?"

"Zero. Here I am Mark freakin' Sloan, beautiful young upstart in the palm of my hands. And I kiss her on the forehead goodnight. With more than enough implications that this night could have ended in the throes of passion. Maybe you're not the only one losing their touch."

"Or…" She squeezed his shoulder gently. "…maybe you want more than some random hook-up. Could it be? Is Mark Sloan ready to settle down?"

"Lies."

"Denial."

He laughed. "I don't know Callie." He sighed and finished off his slice. "Anyways, I know you're comfortable and settled when you have on your bacon socks. Thought for sure you'd be with Sketchers'."

"Well. We were texting, and then things just got weird." She walked over to her couch, picked up her phone and handed it to Mark.

He read them as she spoke.

"I mean she texted me again, and I don't know…I turned up the heat and she went silent."

"Wow. Derivatives?" He laughed. "Nothing says sexy like Calculus."

"Shut it." She sighed. "I think maybe she was joking earlier, she's probably all creeped out."

"Or she could be asleep, or hasn't checked the text or…this is a lot of emoticons."

"Should I-"

"If you're thinking about texting her...don't. You asked now it's on her to answer. And yes, I'll let you borrow my genius if she does. Either way you've got fantastic company right?"

Callie smiled and looked over at the phone again anxiously awaiting her reply.

**X-One Man's Trash-X**

Arizona slid into Miranda's drive-way and scuttled to Miranda's door. She took a moment to compose herself and then knocked.

Miranda answered with her hair tied up in scarf. She opened the door and peeked around a crack, confused at who she found on her doorstep.

"Arizona?"

"Miranda sorry for coming over so late and…unannounced."

Bailey opened the door wider, still puzzled. "What's wrong?"

"Okay so I did something. I...I texted Calliope and we were talking and everything was okay, then she started sexting and I tried sexting and I'm pretty sure if sexting is an actual art I'd be the lady that tried restored Ecce Homo."

"So let me get this straight. " Miranda sighed and motioned towards her home. "You drove, in the middle of the night, to my home to get me to text her back?"

The blonde nodded with a sheepish grin.

"You didn't think to…I don't know. Call me?"

Arizona's smile shrank. "Oh...I didn't think of that."

Miranda cupped her forehead. "Tuck is in bed and this is my me time. You know, me doing adult things that only mothers can do when their innocent children have gone to sleep."

"You're drinking wine and watching Game of Thrones aren't you?"

"I'll have you know that I'm…" She shook her head slightly. "…yes."

She opened her door wider and motioned for Arizona to come inside. Once the blonde had entered she closed the door and locked it behind them. Miranda led her to her living room and offered her a seat.

"So..." Bailey said picking up her glass and settling back into her seat. "…what do we have?"

Arizona handed her the phone. The other woman scanned the conversation.

"Really? Calculus?"

"It sounds sexy to me."

"It's cute, but there is a stark difference between cute and sexy. This would make me go 'awwww' not 'yeahhh'."

"Well fix it…" She flicked both of her hands at Bailey, pressuring her to move forward with the conversation. "…go on."

"Alright, alright. Don't be pushy. Give me a moment."

Miranda tapped her chin slightly. "What would Arizona Robbins do?" She looked over at her friend. "Interrupt a darn good show that's what she would do."

"Oh come on with it."

Bailey laughed enjoying antagonizing her friend. "And...sent."

It was Mark who noticed the alert and opened the message reading it out loud. "I guess the question is, what wouldn't I do to you." He smirked. "Wam-chicka-wam-wam."

"Oh stop it. Well…" She motioned towards the phone.

"Letting her breathe. And here we go."

**_Where would you start?_**

Miranda reviewed the response. "I need some feedback, where do you guys…start...in the bed room."

"Mostly kissing I guess."

"You guess…aren't you present during these interactions."

"Somewhat…but when she touches me sometimes I just…"

Miranda held up a hand in her direction. "Tmi, tmi."

**Your lips, that's where I would start, then I'd explore every inch of you with my mouth. **

"Ay dios mio." Mark said fanning himself as Callie read over his shoulder.

"Agreed." She said doing the same.

**_Would you touch me?_**

**Anywhere you'd let me.**

**_Tell me where you'd touch me._**

"Any good details from that sexy time you guys had?" Miranda asked.

"Well, she did scream my name when..."

"Just gave me material for an hour." Bailey said grinning and typing out a new response.

**I'd probably start with your breast; kiss them until you moan for me. Then I'd take you like I did the other night; remember when you screamed my name?**

"You screamed her name?" Mark asked holding back laughter.

"Well she was doing a good job. Words of encouragement that's all. Mention the nails thing."

**_Words of encouragement. I'm sure you've got scars to prove how much I enjoyed our last visit. Tell me doctor, how much did you enjoy how I tasted?_**

"This girl is a freakkk." Miranda said laughing slightly. "I'll just wing this one."

**The best I've tasted in a long time Callie. The very best. I can't wait to have you again.**

**_Good things come to those who wait don't they Arizona?_**

**Patience is a virtue, one lost on me when I have you in my bed.**

**_The good news is you won't have to wait much longer. _**

**I can be patient Callie but like you said earlier. Don't keep me waiting too long. Goodnight.**

**_Sweet dreams._**

"And that my friend is how it's done!" Miranda got up from her seat and did a little dance. "Owned it."

"You know it's odd how she…I don't know…opens up for you." Arizona muttered softly. "And not for me."

Arizona retrieved her phone and headed for the door. What did that say about her? That she was still so insecure in herself that she had to have someone do the most basic of human interactions for her. She had to travel across town to even be remotely engaging. And Calliope liked it. She enjoyed this kind of banter. Banter she couldn't readily supply.

"Thanks for the help Miranda."

"No problem." Miranda said ushering her towards the door. "You're always welcome here Arizona, but for the sake of House Bailey, just give me a call okay?"

She smiled. "Gotcha. Night."

Arizona exited Bailey's home and climbed into her vehicle still feeling slightly uncertain about this entire situation. She needed to figure out where to take this whole situation, she needed to think on if she wanted to continue on in this manner, or come clean about the entire situation to Callie.

**X-One Man's Trash-X**

Calliope stood outside next to Mark as he locked up the Grind for the evening. She watched as he set the security code, and then jiggled the lock with his key until the soft clink of the secured door was heard. Afterwards he turned to her and twirled the key chain around his finger briefly.

"Shots at Capacity?"

She pondered on it for a moment. Nothing brought her more comfort than good vibes and chilled tequila but tonight, she just had too much on her mind to fake it.

"I think I'll pass tonight."

He pouted in jest. "What's wrong, doc on the brain?"

"A little I guess…it's just weird to me that she was so…into you."

"It wasn't me, it was you Torres."

"It was you, through me, like some weird Ghost parody I'm not prepared to tackle right now." She sighed and shoved her hands into her pocket. "Just weird is all…"

"Look Callie…don't hate the playa…" He shrugged. "…hate the game."

She chuckled softly. "I would call you an asshole but you're not entirely wrong here…I just need some time to clear my mind…"

"Well…I got a rematch with a certain blonde. No more forehead kisses…" He leaned over and kissed her forehead sweetly. ".,.except for this one. Call me if you need me Torres. You're a stud don't forget that…you don't need me…just need to find your groove."

She wiped off his kiss playfully and waved as he made his way to his own vehicle. She bypassed her bike and tightened her jacket around her. It was different this time walking the streets alone. Since it was the middle of the week it was a bit more quiet than usual. The scenery hadn't changed, so she was sure it was just her state of mind.

Seeing Erica again for the first time, in a very long time would probably crush her right now. Things hadn't changed for her. She wasn't the phoenix who rose from the ashes; she was still buried under the weight of the past. She was stagnant, still slinging coffee, still the directionless girl she had left. And she'd be there as charismatic as ever, stunning, and she knew as fragile as she was she'd crumble at the very sight of her.

She couldn't even muster enough cunning to text a near stranger, let alone put on the façade that everything was okay. Because it wasn't. She was hurting, and Erica wasn't the only cause. She'd always look to her father in times like this, he'd always have a kind word or a piece of advice. It had been so long since he'd so much as even called. The last time they spoke, he called her a degenerate. Her mother said she'd more than likely go to hell. How could a mother tell a child that without even blinking? That was their kind of faith, she believed in a merciful God. Her God wouldn't condone the actions of her parents; her God would love her unconditionally.

She shivered and pulled the jacket even tighter around her, still walking the streets.

She had a lot to process and she was still working through the pain. There were however small moments when she wasn't thinking of it all, most of the times it was when she was with Arizona.

Arizona had against her better judgment, decided to visit Calliope at the Daily Grind. She felt as if this whole texting business was a complete disaster, and she wanted to apologize for not only lying but letting someone in on their personal business. Not only that, she just wanted to gauge how much Calliope preferred Miranda over her. She had to know because if it was that kind of interaction she was seeking, it just wasn't the type of thing she could supply. She tried, she would try again if asked but she preferred alien marriages and math jokes. It was weird, but it was her and she wasn't going to waste any more time pretending to be something she wasn't.

She drove past the establishment and saw the lights were out; they must have closed down for the day. She sighed and continued on until she spotted what looked like her dark haired stranger. She slowed down beside the woman and watched her walk for just a moment. She was striking, even from this distance. Stunning even in the crude lighting of the cities street lights, but she saw traces of worry etched along her gorgeous face. For a brief moment she considered driving off, it seemed as if the woman needed time to herself and she didn't want to intrude. She had that soul searching look, or she could be just minding her own business. Worry, however got the better of her so she pulled up beside Callie and spoke.

"You know it isn't safe to be walking alone at night; you just never know who is watching you."

Calliope shifted to face the street and brightened just a moment when she saw the blonde come to a halt beside her. She walked over and propped her elbows on the inside of her passenger window.

"I know right some creeper could just come rolling up on me at any time."

"Or it could leave you open for solicitation."

Calliope laughed and leaned further inside. "How much ya' got?"

"100 bucks for the night."

"100?! I've got bills to pay."

"101."

"This isn't the price is right. ¿Dónde está mi dinero?"

"You speak Spanish?"

"Yes. Mi padre no lo haría de ninguna otra manera. Él es un purista de la herencia."

"I have no idea what you just said, but I'd wish you'd say more of it."

Calliope enjoyed the doctor's humor; it was kind of dry at times but she was funny and goofy when she was open instead of putting up walls to keep people from seeing how truly beautiful she was inside and out. Especially that outside part.

"Where are you off to?" Calliope asked shifting from foot to foot, still leaning on the doctors car.

"I was actually headed home. Did you need a lift somewhere?"

"Back to the Grind, if you don't mind. My bikes there."

"Hop in."

Calliope jumped into the vehicle and Arizona pulled off, heading back towards the direction of the coffee house.

Calliope had remembered their sexy talk from before; she thought for sure the doctor would be ready to rock her world right now. Instead she seemed to withdraw a little bit when she got inside her vehicle.

Arizona fidgeted with the air settings, not really sure of what to say next. Given their recent sexting adventures, she wasn't sure how to proceed. She remembered her earlier reasons for dropping by her place of work and held steadfast. She wanted to put it all out there, and she absolutely hated lying…and for some reason it was near impossible with Calliope.

She looked over at Calliope still conscious of the road. She wasn't turned in her direction; she was instead looking out the window with a small smile on her face. Dark brown eyes catching sharp bits of lights from the many shop window signs they passed by. She turned towards her and her smile grew.

"What?"

"Nothing…I just your eyes are…nothing."

Callie shifted closer to the doctor and slid a hand on her thigh. "Don't get all shy on me now."

Arizona unfocused on the road due to Calliope's touched nearly missed a stop sign. She skidded to a halt, both women jarring forward slightly.

"Sorry…I just.." She gulped. "…I'm having difficulties concentrating."

Calliope withdrew her hand.

"I have to tell you something, and I don't want you to get upset about it."

The dark haired woman turned towards her, concern lacing her expression.

"People like me we…we walk through the world with this uncertainty. Of course we find ways to cope with it, bury it but it's always there right at the surface. For me sometimes it's difficult to handle that feeling around you…you make that doubt triple because it seems like you know exactly what you want, and you're not afraid to express that at any given time."

She continued to drive as Calliope listened on, focused on her companion's words.

"You make me nervous Calliope, really-really nervous. And I don't know what to say or do because I feel like you're so absolutely out of my league. I can't even…" She sighed and gripped the steering wheel a bit tighter. "…I can barely even sext you for Christ's sake."

They finally made it back to the Daily Grind where Arizona placed her car into park and turned towards Calliope, avoiding her eyes.

"I didn't send those text messages to you. The one's from earlier were from a friend of mine."

Calliope laughed and shook her head, knowing she had done the same.

"Don't laugh okay, I'm coming clean."

She tried to hold her laughter in but found the situation to comical to bear.

"Okay now I feel like a fool." Arizona said burying her face into her palm.

"I didn't-I didn't." Callie tried to get out between fits of laughter. "I didn't send those texts from earlier either, Mark did."

Arizona began to laugh, still partially confused. "What?"

"I didn't know what to say either. So I…" She tried to calm her laughter but failed. "...I gave my phone to him."

"Gross." She said before joining back into Calliope's merriment.

After a while their laughter subsided and Calliope spoke. "The Transformers though, that was all me."

"As much as I hate to, I have to own that derivative line."

Calliope leaned towards the driver's side and smiled. "That was my favorite part."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I don't know what to say all of the time Arizona. I just kind of do things and sometimes they turn out in my favor. And sometimes they don't. But I do know one thing...I like it when I'm talking to you."

"I prefer your conversation as well Calliope." She sighed in relief. "So can we just meet up now and get all-"

Calliope quickly shifted towards her and pressed her lips against hers. She heard the blonde sigh against her lips, and felt hands grip either side of her jaw. She backed away slightly to speak in between kisses from Arizona.

"I think I like the idea of face to face versus a cellphone any day, don't you?"

"So much better." Arizona replied after kissing her one more time.

Calliope still smiling from ear to ear sat back in her seat. She gestured towards her bike. "This is my stop." She got out of Arizona's car and headed towards her bike, but turned back to speak again. "I have a really great idea, it involves the park and a six pack…want in?"

"I don't know…it's the middle of the week Calliope."

"So?"

"So…work..."

"C'mon, I promise I won't keep you out too late."

"Promise?"

"I promise." She held up her hands. "Look no fingers crossed."

Arizona grinned. "Okay."

"Follow me." Calliope said sitting on her bike.

Arizona watched as Calliope pulled ahead of her, more than likely headed to the store for their beverages. She had no idea where she was going, but in front of her was a hot Latina, who rode motorcycles and rocked leather jackets like there was no tomorrow. No way she wasn't following that.

**X-One Man's Trash-X**

After picking up beer Arizona followed Calliope to a secluded little park. She saw a few people walking around and talking but most seemed to be in their cars doing God knows what. Calliope pulled up into an isolated parking area, and Arizona pulled in beside her. She hopped off her bike and met Arizona at the backside of her Range Rover. Arizona opened the trunk and they both slid inside, legs hanging over the edge.

Calliope popped open two beers and handed one to Arizona, then they both sipped in silence for a moment.

"I'm warning you now, beer makes me loopy." Arizona said taking another long pull from her can.

"Don't worry; you're a bad ass now. Sipping beer in the park, illegally." She said with hunched brows.

"Illegally?!"

"Oh calm down. Everyone here is either having sex, finding places to have sex or selling drugs."

"Selling drugs?!"

"I should stop talking now." She nudged Arizona slightly. "I was only kidding about the drugs."

Arizona laughed drinking from her can again.

"Well partially any ways."

The blondes eyes bucked and she finished the entire can, then popped another. She'd need it for this environment.

"I didn't take you as a beer girl though Arizona."

"Not my favorite but, it's okay." She burped. "Oops."

Calliope scooted closer in Arizona's direction, there arms now touching at their proximity. She didn't tell Arizona, but she made her nervous too. Unsure, of what to do or say some times as well. She did however have a reputation to keep, so she'd just start small and work from there.

She yawned and placed her arm around Arizona's shoulder. Upon contact Arizona's eyes shifted from left to right, she turned to liquid courage to keep from flying out of her skin. She finished number two, and then relaxed under the weight of her companions arm.

"I have an even better idea." Callie placed her beer on the edge of the trunk and hopped out. "Let's go for a spin on my bike."

"I don't know…those things are very dangerous Calliope."

"Live a little."

"Yes I'd like to which is why I avoid death traps like that."

"It's just like riding a bicycle. A bicycle with sick torque."

"No thanks."

Calliope walked over and took one of her hands. She pulled her in for a small kiss and smiled. "One little ride, and I won't bug you about it again."

"You do have two helmets, correct?"

"Yep, always keep a spare just in case a hot doctor want's to ride along with me."

"Sure." She fired back playfully.

Calliope walked over to her bike and slowly backed it up until she was in front of Arizona. Arizona placed on the helmet given to her as Calliope readjusted the straps around her own. Arizona was about to get on the back but stopped to pop open beer number three. After taking it down with ease, she locked up her car before heading back towards the bike. She stumbled just a bit before climbing behind the Latina.

"It's for my nerves."

"Not judging at all." Calliope said as she started the bike. "Now you've got to hold on tight okay and if you get scared just let me know and we'll stop. Keep your legs bent in."

"Okay."

"Ready?"

"Nope."

"Let's go!"

Calliope didn't peel off; she started very slowly picking up speed as they left the park behind them. When she shifted to another gear, she could feel Arizona grip her waist tighter. She could feel the other woman's helmet tucked slightly into her back, letting her know she was hiding her face still. She slowed down just a bit so Arizona could hear her. "C'mon Arizona, you're missing all the fun. Head up here." She finished patting her shoulder.

She drove off again this time with a bit more throttle. She felt Arizona's head slowly tip up, until her chin was resting on her shoulder. Despite having her waist in a death grip, the woman seemed like she was relaxing more and more as the drive continued.

Calliope made a sudden turn and heard Arizona shout slightly. She spotted a long straight away and picked up speed, perhaps a bit faster than recommended by the law. After reaching her set speed, she shifted gears until the two were flying down the roads.

Arizona was terrified, that she knew for certain. But under that scared feeling was a wild exhilarating rush of freedom. She felt alive. She pressed deeper into Calliope, her hands roughly gripping the leather coat she wore.

Satisfied with their ride, Callie circled back to the park and pulled into her parking space. Arizona stood and took off her helmet placing it back on Calliope's carrier. The taller woman followed suite and stood in front of Arizona, still unsure of her reaction.

"I didn't go too fast did I?"

Arizona fueled by adrenaline and alcohol, didn't speak. She reached over and pulled the brunette into her. Inches from her face she spoke. "I don't know what it is about you…" She inched in closer her lips grazing Calliope's as she spoke. "I don't know if it's your face or your bike…" She sighed slowly her lips still hovering above Callie's. "….or the leather…I think it may be the leather…"

She finally kissed her, but it was slow and hot and lingering and it made Callie reach forward for another. Arizona moved slightly out of her reach. "…and this is probably the beer making me ramble off every personal thought of my own…and I think it's something that would lose its full weight if sent in a text…"

Calliope's hands found Arizona's waist then trailed to her lower back. Arizona tugged her by the lapels of her jacket to the other side of her Range Rover that blocked them from public view. She pushed Callie up against the car and whispered. "…sometimes…all the time lately…I just want your hands all over me."

Their lips slid together perfectly, caressing each other's tongue's lightly with each connection of their mouths. Calliope raised Arizona's right leg around her body, using her other free hand to hold her steady at her waist. Arizona' gripped on to her jacket harder, slipping it down her shoulders.

Calliope's tongue danced over Arizona's, sucking it briefly before moving to the side of her neck. Arizona's head dipped at the contact, as her hands went down to her belt buckle, frantically trying to undo herself to give Calliope more access to skin and flesh and anything else she desired to have.

It was Callie who flipped the position they were in, spinning while keeping her grasp on the blonde, until it was her back against the car. She kissed and licked Arizona's collar bone, the moan she heard sending heat waves through her body. Her hand traveled from the other woman's waist until she slipped past panties, into soft wet flesh.

Arizona's breath hitched as she slowly massaged her clit, her mouth now moving from her collar bone to nip at her chin. "Not like this." Arizona managed to breathe out. She spun them again, pressing Calliope back up against the car. Instead of facing forward, she turned and pressed her back into the other woman. With Calliope's breast pressed into her back she grabbed the Latina's hand and slid it back into place. Just like in the shower dream. "Like this." She said capturing Calliope's lips over her shoulder.

Calliope worked her hand again against the other woman, lightly circling her clit as she felt the other woman tremble beneath her. Her other hand slipped up her shirt, to tease her hardened nipple.

Calliope released the breath she had not realized she was holding. She couldn't speak and if she did, she didn't quite know what to say. Instead, she breathed harshly into Arizona's ear, each moan from the other woman driving her to work her hand faster.

The brunette used her index and ring finger to spread Arizona further apart, while her middle finger isolated her clitoris, her pace increasing.

Arizona's mouth clamped shut as she closed her eyes and turned away from Callie's lips. The back of her head fell against the other woman's shoulder as she rocked forward in time to increase the pleasure.

Calliope however, removed her left hand from under the other's woman's shirt and reached across her body to push Arizona's lips and mouth back to hers. She held it there firmly, using her tongue to part Arizona's mouth again. She flicked her clit faster as she gently bit, licked and teased her lips.

Arizona moaned loudly as she came, her body still rocking against Calliope, her hands gripping the leather jacket for dear life. She sighed deeply as Calliope slowed in pace, slowly bringing her down from euphoria.

"Fuck." Arizona whispered as she turned and kissed Calliope deeply. They stood there for a moment, making out feverishly, their hands darting to and caressing ever bit of flesh they could until Callie pulled back for air.

"I think I can't feel my legs." Arizona said hiding her face in embarrassment by tucking her head into Calliope's shoulder.

"I think I need a drink."

**X-One Man's Trash-X**

After their impromptu session, Arizona and Calliope sat back inside of her trunk. Arizona sat in between Calliope's legs drinking from one of the remaining beers. Callie cracked open the last one taking a drink before placing light kisses to the side of the blonde's neck.

"I like loopy Arizona."

Arizona bashfully smiled. "Loopy Arizona is a boss."

"We need to get you loopy more often." Calliope said repositioning to kiss her lips before settling back into her original position.

She took off her jacket and placed it around Arizona's shoulders. Arizona snuggled deeper into her, enjoying the sudden warmth offered. She reached over slightly and drew circles in the taller woman's palm with her index finger.

"Earlier…" Arizona started before taking a sip of her beer. "…when you were walking it seemed as if you had something on your mind."

Calliope sighed and took a swig from her can. "A lot of crap, well…I don't want to…"

"Go ahead, I'm all ears."

Calliope kissed the side of her neck one last time. She was just so incredibly sweet, and warm and here. She wanted to actively listen to her out of concern, not necessity. A stranger had offered more support than her past love interest.

"My friend, Karev. He has these parties where we all meet up and kind of catch up on life. Really it's just a way for all of our former friends to schmooze about how life has been so kind to them…" She scoffed. "…Erica my ex-girlfriend is going to be there…with her wife."

Arizona knew that wouldn't be easy for, especially if she had moved on with such finality. Marriage left little to no room for reconciliation, which she expected Calliope still kind of wanted.

"I don't know if I should go." Her voice shrank, cracked slightly with emotion. "I haven't done anything, I haven't changed. I haven't 'grown' like she wanted me to. I have nothing to show for myself, I'm still the same girl she left." She laughed softly. "Now wonder she got out. I don't blame her."

Callie drank from her beer and palmed the back of Arizona's hand, halting her finger. "And I could talk to my father about these things, vaguely, before I told him about who I really was. But he's gone…and she's gone and I just have this hole…"

She placed Arizona's hand over her heart. "…here." After another drink she continued to speak. "I miss my family, I still miss her…and I miss who I used to be. I love to cook. It's my passion. But for some reason, I can't take the steps to do what I want to do, because I feel like if I fail...they're right ya' know…lately I just feel like giving up. Going home and marrying some asshole and being with my family…if that's what it takes to be with them…to forget her…I'd do it."

Arizona waited until she finished and placed her beer down next to her. "My father served during the war and let me tell you something Colonel Daniel Robbins, the United States Marine Corp is not a man whose heart strings are easily plucked. But he told me a story one day when I was completely down trodden, about a donkey."

"I open up to you and you tell me a story about…a donkey?"

"Shhh." She took a sip of her beer and continued. "He was surrounded by death and despair every day, pushed into the brush his team found a small village to regroup in. They stayed there for one full day, but he said he saw something incredible. Now, this village was nearly starving so when the only remaining donkey they had fell down a well, they weren't exactly pleased."

Her fingers danced along the tips of Calliope's as she spoke. "Well, the villagers began to bury the donkey because it was crying furiously throughout the day. They all banned together and began to dump shovel after shovel of dirt over the animal. To my father's surprise, the donkey instead of allowing itself to be buried alive, took a step forward. They kept slinging and low and behold, the donkey had reached the top, stepped out of the well and trotted away."

Calliope listened, her fingers locking with Arizona's, her thumb caressing the side of the other woman's hand.

"I'm sure this story was completely false, crafted to uplift me when I was feeling blue but the moral still rings true. No matter how many people sling insults and harm at you Calliope, you've got to keep stepping forward. You can't stop moving. The moment you do, they'll bury you alive. I don't know you, but from I can tell you're strong and daring and courageous."

She paused to sip from her drink until it was finished off. "I'm not telling you, that you don't need your father or even Erica. I'm telling you, you'll survive despite them. And one day, they'll come around and see…" She smiled sweetly and whispered. "…that their really missing out. Like really."

Calliope wiped a stray tear from her face and cleared her throat using a joke to mask her emotion. "Well I'm sure they ate the damn thing anyway."

After a brief moment of laughter Arizona sat up and turned to her, cupping her chin. "So you, you hold your head high. No one's perfect, no one's God. You go to that party and know that it doesn't matter if you work at that coffee shop for the rest of your life…you are beautiful Calliope. And you hold worth. You're special; they just can't see it yet."

She gently slid her thumb across her jaw. "And you are an amazing chef, I've only eaten your French toast but if that's any indication of what you can do I'm sure you're fantastic. And even if you're not, you can open up a French toast stand and I'd eat there every day. So you know right now, you'd have at least one customer that would be there." She finished with a reassuring smile.

Calliope kissed her after she finished. There was no large lingering kiss, no tongue or heavy breathing. She just placed her lips to the other woman's and removed them with a soft smack. "You're awesome."

"You think I'm awesome?"

"Okay...none of that."

They both disposed of their empty cans and exited the trunk. She pulled Arizona to her and kissed her one more time for good measure.

"When I say call me. Call me, okay?"

Arizona wrapped her arms around Callie's neck and spoke in between short kisses. "I'll call. I'll text. I'll send smoke signals."

Callie's arms found her waist again, her favorite position of theirs.

"Where you headed?" She asked her arms still around the brunette's shoulders.

"I don't know, much too wired to go home now. I'll probably just ride around for a bit longer. I'll see you around, k?"

"Okay."

After another brief kiss they separated and Arizona watched as the other woman climbed aboard her bike. She was about to enter her own vehicle when she hit the locks and walked over to Calliope, placing on the extra helmet.

Calliope grinned. "What are you doing?"

"Something I'll probably regret." She sat behind Callie and tucked in close. "And here you were saying you wouldn't keep me up past my bed time."

"Well…I had my toes crossed." Callie replied over the roar of her bike.

With a beautiful, successful blonde in tow, there was no doubt her swag was back. She hadn't lost it she figured, she just needed someone interesting to turn it on for. Confidence restored, she started her bike and revved the engine slightly for show.

They pulled off into the night, Arizona yelping at every shift in speed, Calliope's troubles temporarily erased from her mind. The pair whipped down any road they could travel together, no destination in sight. Neither really caring for one any way.


	6. You've got cake on your boobs

This chapter is too long. Way too long. But I went for it and I hope you guys enjoy. Thanks for all the lovely reviews, follows and favorites. I've said it a billion times but the support and feedback has been amazing. I'll try to shorten up to be more regular in my updates as well. Made a slight edit.

* * *

**X-One-Man's-Trash-X**

Calliope shifted slightly in her sleep, her brow rising and falling gently. Slowly her eyes opened taking the full view of Arizona's bedroom in the early morning. She recently had found so much peace in this space, Arizona sleeping softly beside her, a slight breeze drifting through the window causing the curtains to flutter in short bursts. She inhaled deeply and sighed. It even smelled better in her room, crisp linen sheets, no doubt washed with some on-brand washing powder with some heavenly scent. She yawned and grinned shifting to her side to face Arizona.

She was so gorgeous when she slept; blonde river-lets of hair draped over her ear and neck. She wondered what the blonde was dreaming about right now, she wondered if she was a part of it. She lowered her line of sight and saw Arizona's hand lying limp in the space beneath them. She reached down and gently stroked each fingertip as if she were mentally mapping the other woman's body. She listened intently as she breathed calmly, her shoulders rising and falling.

Callie gasped and closed her eyes. She was watching her sleep. Watching her sleep was definitely something she shouldn't be caught doing…or even doing at all.

Calliope opened her right eye and smiled again. She was quite possibly the most beautiful thing she had even seen.

She closed it tight and shook her head.

No sleep watching.

Just as she closed hers, Arizona's opened.

Arizona's blue eyes scanned Callie's face, her brows were knitted as if she was conflicted by something even in her dreaming. Arizona sighed, her hand reaching out to play with the ends of brunette locks softly. It was these moments; these were the moments she often thought of. Of course there was the sex, there would always be the sex, but she still liked the softness of these kinds of mornings. She withdrew her hand. She was watching her sleep.

She closed her eyes but they slowly opened again, enjoying the sight before her.

Definitely watching her in her sleep.

Arizona shut her lids and when she reopened them she was met with dark glossy chestnut eyes.

"Morning." She said softly, her voice slightly cracking from slumber.

"Mornin'." Calliope replied hypnotized by vividly blue dancing pupils.

They laid there, staring at one another until Calliope inched forward, her hand almost instinctively darting out to rub her hand against creamy skin. Arizona's lids fluttered slightly on contact as she shifted her neck to kiss the inside of the other woman's palm twice.

The brunette turned and slid back until she was the little spoon to Arizona's big one. The blonde was taken off guard, but quickly settled around her, nestling in around her.

"Why am I up so early?" She half-groaned.

"Think of it this way, there are two worms and they're trying to cross a huge oil slick..." She begins, stopping to kiss caramel shoulders.

"Mmmm that feels nice…and?"

"…one swims the other one flies…guess which one gets there faster?" Arizona questioned leaning over her should grinning widely.

Callie's face straightened. "Nope. I'm not going to hear this terrible punch line."

"C'mon you have to guess." Arizona says, shaking the other woman's shoulders gently.

Calliope covered her ears. "Not listening."

"It's beca-umph." Before she could finish her mouth was quickly covered by her bed-mates hand. "Rweally?" She questioned around Callie's palm.

Calliope grinned. "Really."

Arizona moved her hand and jumped on top of the other woman straddling her chest. "It's really funny…"

"No it's not...it's corny."

"Calliope…you have to hear this."

"No I don't."

Callie covered her ears with her palms again but Arizona quickly seized either one of her hands and pinned them above her head, as Calliope wrestled with her playfully. Defeated Calliope sighed.

"Out with it woman."

"It's because da oily boid gets da woim. Get it?"

Calliope smirked after the punch line but soon realized the position they were in. The blonde straddling her mid-section, her arms tucked above her. They were playing, but she was so incredibly turned on right now. After Arizona let her arms go, she lifted up, still keeping the doctor in her lap, her arms cradling her as she pressed their foreheads together.

She kissed the side of Arizona's chin and moaned softly into another smooch to her collarbone. Arizona, two steps ahead, slipped her sleep shirt off in one swipe.

Callie focused on the two breasts in front of her, showing her attention to detail by slowly sucking her right nipple until she heard the blonde gasp her name. She continued to tease until she remembered how much she needed to get done today before the party. She pulled back watching Arizona react to her presence being gone.

"What?" Arizona sat back, disappointed. "What's wrong…morning breath?"

Calliope chuckled. "No, it's actually weird because you don't have morning breath…well at least its tolerable…"

Arizona shook her head and pushed the Latina gently. "No sex because of that party tonight?"

Callie sucked in a sharp breath through her teeth. "Only because I know if I do, we'll be at it until well into the evening. We tend to go…long…"

"Yay?"

"Yes yay. But not right now. Right now I need to be headed out the door."

"Okay." Arizona tugged her t-shirt back on and rolled out of the bed and onto the floor, where she began her morning exercises.

Calliope draped her body over the edge watching the blonde move, each sit-up bringing her back into sight.

"What's with the Sit and be Fit?"

"It's a good way…" She stopped to exhale between sit-ups. "…to stay in shape…" Another breath. "…and get the mind flowing for the day."

"Were off today, this our only time to be brain-dead."

"And I planned on doing just that _and_ staying in shape by lying in bed and having really-really great sex but someone…" She paused to smirk then dipped down again. "…threw a wrench in my plans."

"Did you just say sex without blushing?"

On queue the blonde's cheeks reddened. After doing a few more reps, Arizona popped up and headed for her restroom, Calliope fully nude following behind her. Arizona reached for her toothbrush and applied a bit of toothpaste before beginning to brush.

"Got a spare?" Callie asked as she looked on in the mirror.

"Mhhm…thiwd dwa onda rigt".

Calliope found a toothbrush and stood beside Arizona, brushing in tandem. Arizona's eyes darted over to the other woman, working the toothbrush still naked as a j-bird.

"You do know you're naked right, like birthday suit…"

Callie spit some of the toothpaste out. "Does my nudity offend thee?"

"No...I just…I guess…" The blonde spit some toothpaste out as well. "…I don't know you're just so…so..."

"Naked?"

"Right!"

"You're strange." Calliope rinsed her mouth out, drying it on a nearby towel. "But you're cute so…meh…" She finished by placing a kiss to the other woman's cheek and heading back to the bedroom. Arizona finished up shortly after and went back inside of the room, standing in the door way while watching Calliope sit quietly on the edge of the bed, deep in thought.

"Nervous about tonight?"

"No…I mean I was but now…" She sighed. "…I'm good."

"I say go if you're ready, but that doesn't mean you have to go. You have to take that step when you're ready."

Calliope looked over at the doctor, her eyes a less brighter than before. "I'm a bit of a procrastinator Arizona…if I don't get around to it I never will."

Arizona crossed the room and sat down beside her, placing a hand on her thigh. "You're brave, I've told you this. But it's okay to feel afraid sometimes…sometimes it's okay to tuck tail."

She squeezed Callie's thigh softly.

"I'm a Robbin's, we never back down from a challenge. But when it comes to the matters of the heart Calliope…" She lowered her head to the other woman's shoulder. "…sometimes you have to. Sometimes it's okay, because the risk is so very high."

Calliope took a moment to reflect on the doctors words. Erica was going to be there. That was fact. With her wife. Her stupid-bitch-face wife. She probably wasn't a bitch, but she bet she had a bitch-face. She had to go to this party, she needed this. But a part of her knew deep down inside, she just _wanted_ to see her.

"Can you just stop being so understanding for once…" She turned to Arizona, tucking blonde hair behind her ears. "Do something selfish, I'm starting to think you're not human…"

"Selfish…I can do selfish…"

Arizona leaned over and kissed Calliope's lips, shifting back to speak. "You could skip the party…"

"I'm listening…"

"And…" Arizona ran her leg up the other woman's leg, stopping at her thigh to run her fingers up and down the soft exposed flesh.

Calliope shivered. "…go on…"

Arizona leaped across her again, shifting down into her lap to push her backwards on the bed. She reached backwards and drew the sheets over both of them, hovering over Calliope.

"…we can stay in bed all day, right under this sheet…"

Calliope grinned. "…I think I like that idea."

"And you won't have to go to the party." She kissed her lips. "And you can make me French toast."

Calliope looked up at the golden haired woman, her arms still holding up their makeshift tent. She could stay here all day; and it probably wasn't a bad idea.

The brunette reached up and kissed her companions lips, sliding in just the tip of her tongue to tease. "If I didn't know any better doctor, I'd say I was being held captive."

"I could do that too, like Venus and Adonis." She said rocking gently into Calliope who bit her bottom lip, her hands going to Arizona's hips to steady her.

"Venus and the who-a?"

Arizona paused to gather her thoughts and bent to zoom in, lips grazing Calliopes as she spoke.

"It's a poem. Adonis is the God of beauty and Venus; she's the goddess of love, well she pretty much encompasses everything under that arch…anyway…she desired Adonis very much and one day…"

She paused to kiss her beauty.

"…when he was ready to go on a hunt…"

She kissed the woman beneath her again.

"….she grabbed him up and…"Fondling," she saith "Since I have hemmed thee here…"

Calliope moaned as she felt the gentle nip of Arizona's lips on her jaw. She gestured towards the white sheet still suspended above them. "…within the circuit of this ivory pale…"

Her mouth slid to the brunette's ear, whispering hotly. "…I'll be a park, and thou shalt be my deer…feed where thou wilt, on mountain or in dale…"

Calliope lay under her watching her lips move, moaning when they connected with her flesh and sighing when she felt her presence near her ear. She was quoting something, something she wasn't familiar with, but she didn't want her to stop. The sheet, her voice, her touch, she was everywhere and Calliope truly felt enslaved….although she was a willing captive.

Arizona's lips went back to the taller woman's, this time her kiss was deeper. Her tongue darted out to play as Calliope dueled it gently against her own.

Arizona pulled back. "…graze on my lips and if those hills be dry…" She used one hand to keep the sheet over them, and her free hand to lead Calliope's under her shorts. "…stray lower where the pleasant fountains lie…"

Calliope couldn't contain herself any longer; she sat up and fell upon Arizona's lips moaning each time they connected. While they kissed Arizona's hand explored her bad-mates back and sides, still rocking against her hips.

It was Calliope who pulled back out of breath. "Arizona…"

"Still have to go to that party?"

"Yep."

"No French toast?"

Calliope shook her head softly.

"Can't blame a girl for trying." Arizona replied lifting off of her again.

"How did we get back into bed anyway?"

"The same way we'll probably keep getting back in bed if you don't put some clothes on." Arizona got up from the bed and began tidying up her room.

"Headed to the shower anyway." Calliope said as she popped out of the bed and down the hall. "I want you to check out my dresses I chose to wear, but I have to wash this last night sex, early morning tease off of me first."

Arizona after picking up Calliope's discarded clothing and placing it to the side began making her bed. She shook her sheet out and began walking around creasing the edges evenly under each corner of the bed. She then began running her hands along the side, ironing out any ripples with her palm.

She understood why Calliope felt the need to go to the party, but she had an inclining it was more about closure than anything. She never had that problem with any of her ex's; when someone said they were through she was through. She didn't get into the whole angsty business of carrying a flame that someone so clearly wanted to snuff. This Erica woman hadn't contacted her that she knew of, and seemed to be moving on with her life. As much as she enjoyed Calliope's company, she did find it rather odd how someone who was supposedly so free was chained to the past; she couldn't see that it was the only thing holding her back.

As she finished tucking the corners of her comforter in, Calliope rounded the corner wrapped in a towel, her wet hair hanging limp at her shoulder.

How could someone look so incredible sexy, doing the most mundane things were beyond her?

She shifted her attention back to the bed, placing her pillows back in line one by one.

"Are you done in there?"

"Yep…" Calliope said reaching for the two dresses she had hung up in Arizona's closet the night before. "All yours." She added her attention still on the dresses.

Arizona walked out into the hall and over to her linen closet. She opened it up and smiled. It was perfectly in order. Confident that Calliope had now gotten a hang of how she kept her home, she stepped into the bathroom at her normal pace. Before she noticed the water on the floor, her foot hit a puddle sending her nearly skating towards the shower. Still on her feet, she wobbled in the middle of the floor fighting for balance. Before she could find it properly, she tried to walk again but ended up flat on her behind.

She rubbed her sore bottom groaning slightly. Infuriated, she managed to get up from the floor and used her towel on the rack to keep her traction. Safely outside, she made her way back to the bedroom.

"Calliope I thought we talked about the-"

"Waddya' think?" Calliope asked as she turned towards Arizona in a half circle.

"I-I-"

Arizona had seen a lot of women in dresses before. In real life, on TV, even in magazines but what stood before her made her jaw drop. The brunette stood before her in a red fitted gown that hugged her waist perfectly to accentuate her curves. It was strapless so it exposed just the right amount of golden brown cleavage that Arizona was trying so desperately hard not to stare at. She had read an article about the NWO and the woman in the red dress. She was supposed to represent a more exhilarating life, she was supposed to be a symbol of distraction. She always thought conspiracy theorists were crackpots and attention seekers, this time however she could see a glimmer of truth in it. If Calliope asked, she'd probably obey, just so she could be in the company of the lady in red.

Calliope fidgeted, now unsure of herself under the blondes gaze. She scratched her arm nervously. "Do I look crazy or something?"

Arizona stepped forward, she had forgotten why she was in the room in the first place. Wet floor and the trip of death. Right.

She tried to speak again, but as cliché as it sounded in her mind she was completely and utterly speechless.

"So…"

"Exquisite."

Calliope smiled and stepped forward just a bit. "Really?"

Arizona nodded and walked towards her, she took the other woman's hair and shifted it to one side. "You should wear it over one shoulder like that painting, L'Orientale." She pulled her hand back suddenly. "I mean...it's a good fit, you should wear it I'm sure you'll turn heads…"

Calliope bit her bottom lip softly and nodded her head, smoothing out the dress along her body. "Good. I want something that says 'you know you could have had this right'." She finished with a little shimmy.

"I think that she'd be a fool not to look at you and not feel a little remiss."

"Arizona…you're so…" She placed a hand on her hip. "…hey eyes up here."

The blonde looked up, shaking her head a bit. "Huh, what?"

"You said something sweet, the only thing is you said them to the girls and not me."

"I um…" She smiled. "Boobs."

Calliope sighed. "You're incorrigible."

Arizona still wet, sat on the edge of her bed as Calliope strutted around the room in her dress. "I don't even understand why people attend party's'. So many people, so much unnecessary noise and awkward chatter…I nearly have a panic attack whenever I have to go through that...environment."

Calliope sat beside her. "That's the best part. I mean of course I have…other reasons…I just, I like the atmosphere of a good party. Everyone's laughing, talking, catching up…"

"…shaking your hands and everyone else's without hand sanitizer. It's like a hand germ orgy…"

Calliope stood and wriggled out of her dress. "You just haven't been to the right one, trust me. I'll show you how fun it can be. Later. But now, I'm off to finish prepping for the day."

The taller woman found her clothing and placed it on, readjusting her jacket until it was correctly in place.

"Walk me to the door?"

"Sure."

The pair made their way to the front door; Callie opened it but stopped to turn back to Arizona. "Wish me luck?"

Arizona stepped forward and bunched Callie's jacket around her chin…pulling her in for a brief kiss. "I would but you don't need it, you'll be breaking every heart in the room."

Calliope grinned into another kiss, as Arizona's hands fell to her waist. She felt the other woman's tongue dart out and she couldn't help but meet it with her own, a slight moan escaping her lips.

"I really have to go." She managed to say as her lips came back into contact with her companions.

"Mmhmm you should totally get a head start on the day."

"What time is it?" The brunette asked pulling away for a moment.

"A quarter till 8, why?"

Callie dropped her jacket off her shoulders and let it hang slightly before it hit the floor. She arched her brow and locked Arizona's front door. Still grinning she reached over and grabbed the blonde, hoisting her over her shoulder and heading back towards her bedroom.

Arizona giggled as she hung over Calliope's shoulder. "Do I have an option for French toast instead?"

"Yeah, which one do you want boobs or breakfast?"

"Break-"

"Nope."

* * *

**X-One-Man's-Trash-X**

With Calliope gone for the day and little to nothing to do in regards to housework or unfinished paperwork for the office, Arizona decided to join Miranda at Tuck's little league game. She pulled up at the park in her car, exiting and hitting the locks. Since it was a ballgame, she opted for a baseball cap, shorts and a tank top. She was grateful for her outfit choice when she noticed the weather had warmed since they were edging further into summer.

She approached the gate and "donated" two dollars to gain entry to the game itself. She never understood little league rules, why disguise a fee under a donation? Why not just be honest and say 'we're a little too invested in our children, now we have to charge their aunts, uncles and family friend's to make up for it'.

After gaining entry and grabbing a slushy, she surveyed the layout as she searched for Miranda. It was every cliché movie rolled into one, the quiet moms trading raw food recipes, the rich mom's trying way too hard to look young, the old dad's complaining about their wives and the young one's grilling and drinking beer.

Arizona never considered this type of life; well at least she never saw this in her future. Little league games and PTA meetings, eating horrible ambrosia salad from strange people's kitchen…it just wasn't her scene, and she was content with it not being a part of her life.

But to most people, this was the American dream. A comfortable life, with a husband, 2.5 kids and a white picket fence.

She looked over and saw a man bending over to grab refreshments from his cooler. His pants hung, so she caught a glimpse of his pale white behind against his red tanned skin and shuddered.

If he was a part of the American dream, they could definitely have it.

"Arizona."

She turned to the direction of the voice and spotted Bailey. Arizona had no idea why Bailey was set back away from the other families until she noticed what section she was sitting in, the single mother's group. It saddened her and she had no explanation as to why. Her friend sat with pride however, all smiles and decked out in her son's baseball jersey number from head to toe. She was drawn to Bailey because of her strength; she didn't care what others thought the only thing that concerned her was her child's well-being and happiness. She only had one man in her life, and she seemed contented with it remaining that way if it had to.

She climbed up the bleachers and sat beside Bailey, taking a sip from her straw.

"What did I miss?"

"Oh nothing…" Miranda raised her voice cupping her mouth for projection. "…just a bunch of crap calls from the ref!"

She sat back down her demeanor instantly shifting as she spoke to Arizona. "So where's mystery girl? I thought I'd finally get to meet her today."

"She's going to some party with some of her friend's. I saw her this morning, helped her pick out her dress."

"She didn't invite you?"

"Of course not." Arizona said around the straw in her mouth. "Me going to that party would be weird. Super weird, were not _seeing_ each other. Were just, **seeing** each other."

"Uh-huh."

Arizona side stepped the comment. "And besides that I hate parties."

"Hate is a strong word."

"Well I strongly dislike parties. Every single party is the same. You have the middle aged merry-makers…most of the time their invited by a friend of a friend and eventually go on the whim of some hook-up and because no one's answered their E-harmony profile."

Miranda laughed as Arizona continued her rant.

"Then my favorite, my absolute favorite is the fact that at every single party you attend as soon as you have to use the restroom, everybody has to use the restroom. It's just a huge inconvenience."

Miranda shook her head and looked on as Tuck took to the field. This temporarily stopped Arizona's rant as she stood up with Bailey to cheer. He waved his hat in their direction and smiled.

"Come on Tuck, right out of the park baby!"

"Go Tuck!"

They took their seats and Arizona continued as the child stood ready to swing.

"Then of course there are the same old phony conversations…"

The pitcher wound up the ball and fired it outside of the strike zone causing Miranda to sigh heavily. She sat forward a bit shouting. "Are you getting DirecTV out there, because we surely cannot be watching the same game?!"

"…the cliché political banter…"

The pitcher threw a near grounder and Miranda shook her head in agreement at the ref's call for a ball. "Good eye Tuck, good eye!"

"….not to mention the various and strange palms you have to touch ranging from cold to clammy…"

Another ball was thrown and the umpire called for a second strike. Miranda stood to speak but Arizona was already on her feet and shouting. "Are you kidding me blue?! That's a ball! If you had one more eye you'd be a freakin' Cyclops!"

Miranda looked shocked as she sat back down side her.

"I played softball…this is not a time to insert stereotypical lesbian jokes."

"Darn, a million good one's just popped into my head." Miranda said jokingly reaching out to pat her friend's thigh. "Arizona, I get it you hate party's but really they are a great way to get out there…I know you're doing all this new-age loving with your friend but there's more out there."

"I like it…I mean I like what we do..."

"Yes. This is there for your enjoyment but one day…the booty call finally ends. You've got to expand and this is a gateway, but right now you're just expanding the box instead of breaking out of it. It doesn't have to be this party or a party at all. You've got to stop being so…I don't know, withdrawn. Grab life by the balls and all those other platitudes."

The curvaceous woman turned her attention back to the game. "I'm not a party girl but I do know the importance of being social."

"I am social…totally social."

"You are social Arizona…just have to get comfortable doing it with more than just two women and your assistant."

After a long pause the pitcher threw the ball right over the mound and Tuck contacted with a loud crack sending the ball right out of the field. Miranda and Arizona were up on their feet cheering until he and his teammates had made it across home plate.

Arizona watched as Miranda applauded in his direction, Tuck trying to keep a straight face to look cool in front of his friends, all the while beaming under his mother's praise. She smiled and gave him a thumbs up which he returned. She had spoken to Tuck a few times when he was around the office, he was a sweet child and he adored his mother about as much as she adored him.

After an hour or so the game had ended and Miranda and Arizona joined him in the middle of the field after him and his team settled down from a hard fought victory.

Miranda gestured towards Arizona. "You remember doctor Robbins right?"

"Yes maam." He turned to the blonde smiling. "Thanks for coming; my friends think you and mom are hilarious."

"Well I know a little about insulting an umpire, I played softball and you my friend are talented."

"Thank you, my dad says I'm going to be in the pros."

Oh you'll be in the pros alright, somewhere at a university being a **pro**fessional student."

Arizona laughed. "A little early for degree plans don't you think Miranda?"

"Never too early to start." Miranda wiped a bit of dirt from her son's chin. She looked up and the maternal softness melted off her face when she saw her ex-husband approaching. She instantly tensed, which caused Arizona to do the same only hers was ten times more noticeable.

He swaggered over and glanced at Arizona questioningly and then pat his son on the head. "Looks like you're batting like your old man out there."

Miranda scoffed.

"Good enough to go for ice cream?" He asked trying to sneak in a treat for a good performance.

"You bet." Tucker's smile faded slightly when he focused his attention on the boy's mother. "Miranda."

"Tucker." She said with a tight smirk.

"Still as lovely as ever…" He looked over at Arizona. "…and you've seemed to have brought a friend." He extended his hand.

Arizona produced the largest smile she could and shook the foreign hand, releasing it quickly. "Dr. Arizona Robbins, pleasure to meet you. I've heard so many things about you."

He chuckled and looked over at Miranda. "Good things I hope."

"Don't hold your breath." She mumbled, trying to keep her composure to maintain a good vibe between them as to not upset their son. She swallowed her pride and smiled. "I'm sure they're only outmatched by the _wonderful_ information you seem to be leaking about me to your family members…all this me being lonely and miserable business…"

"You've been talking to Carol."

"Carol was my friend before we married."

"Carol is vicious and she has always had it out for us."

"What is this _us_ you're speaking of, oh you mean me, you and your-" She paused and sighed heavily. "How long is Tuck staying with you?"

"As long as he'll tolerate me." Tucker said shooting a wink to his son.

"I need a time frame." Miranda replied, her arms folded across her chest.

"Just for the weekend, then of course our time in the summer, were going on a trip."

"Care to fill me in on this trip?"

"It's a trip that I'll be taking **my** son on, a trip I have every right to-"

"Can we speak somewhere in private please." Miranda said walking off, before she got a reply. Tucker sighed and followed until the pair was out of earshot.

Arizona and Tuck stood staring in the distance at them speaking.

"I'll never know why they think just because you can't hear them, you don't think they're not fighting." The young boy sighed. "They always fight."

Arizona was very unsure of what to do or say in these types of situations. She wasn't sure how to help him handle this emotionally, but she did know how to give a good inspirational speech.

"I'll never know where you're coming from Tuck but I can tell you this…"

"I know, I know. They say it, my grandma, everyone around me says the same thing. It's not your fault Tuck, things just change. I get it, it just…"

Arizona laughed and adjusted her baseball cap. "Sucks? Yeah that's what I was going to say. People aren't perfect but you've got two great parents that love you. And some people…they don't have any at all. Your family might not be picture perfect, but it's yours."

The young boy smiled beside her after a brief moment of thought. "That makes a lot of sense." He brightened. "So, any plans on what we'll be doing together?"

Arizona puzzled, shot the child a questioning glance. "Doing…together? Is your mom going somewhere-?"

Miranda walked back over to them and stooped a little to kiss her sons' forehead. "Your fathers waiting over there…be good. Not too much sugar, you know how you get. And just because he doesn't set a bedtime doesn't mean I want you up until two in the morning, you need your rest. And most importantly…"

"Mom." He interjected readjusting the bag over his shoulder. "I know. I'll see you soon, don't worry." He threw his arms around her neck and hugged her tightly. "Love ya' mom."

"Love you too."

He trotted off until he reached his father and Miranda watched as he loaded up his vehicle and pulled away. She knew where her child was going, she knew she'd see him again but every single time, her heat broke just a little.

"You're going to be a train wreck when he goes to college."

Miranda somberly chuckled. "Oh gosh am I one of those moms?"

"Yes. But look at the bright side, there are some moms who are still breast feeding at that age."

Miranda grimaced. "You're strange…but oddly wise so...meh..."

"Why does everyone keeping meh'ing me…and I am not strange. I am the most normal person you'd want to meet."

"Define normal?"

Arizona laughed and wrapped her arm around her friends shoulder briefly. "I'm going home but you'll be okay Miranda."

The shorter woman exhaled softly. "Guess I'll just go home…take a hot shower…watch TV…an old divorcee alone in her large home…"

Arizona peered at Miranda, positive she was dropping hints.

The brown skinned woman sighed even heavier than before. "…maybe I'll order some takeout and watch Bill Maher…"

"Miranda?"

"Huh?"

"Would you like to come over and hang out?"

"Oh I wouldn't want to impose-"

"Cut the crap Bailey."

"It's going to be f-u-n. We'll get wine; we'll order take out…we'll watch…"

"The first 48."

"Not a huge crime and suspense reality TV show girl, but it's a start…thank you for inviting me."

"Not like I had much of choice-" Miranda nudged her with her shoulder playfully. "What are friends for?" She finished with a huge forced smile.

The two women walked off field together, laughing and talking about the day they planned. Miranda especially feeling just a little bit less alone than she thought.

* * *

**X-One-Man's-Trash-X**

Mark looked in the mirror readjusting the knot of his tie. After he adjusted it to his liking, he used either one of his hands to smooth out the corners of his hair cut. He then stepped back in the full length mirror to adjust his cuff links.

He heard Callie curse in the other room and smirked. She had been pulling and plucking and primping all day. Normally she'd get ready at her own place, but instead she chose to hole up in his. He didn't mind, and she needed the company. He was worried about this party. Not nervous because he felt intimidated by any of his old pals, nervous because Callie would be seeing Erica for the first time in a long time. He spared her the warning speech the days before the party, but he had to express how he felt. She needed to know that she felt okay now, but it would be a whole different ballgame when she could physically see her, touch her…be near her. He had had a similar experience in the past, and even he had a hard time dealing with it.

Satisfied with his look he poured two glasses of wine and walked over to his couch, setting one down for Callie when she decided to join him.

Calliope stood looking in the mirror pulling and stretching the sides of her eyes. She had already showered and now came the arduous task of applying makeup. She started with a base to blend into her own skin and applied mascara. Once completed she curled her lashes making sure they'd stop a heart or two any time she batted them. To finish it off she reached for her red lipstick and applied a small amount, blotting it onto her lips before kissing at her own reflection.

Callie wasn't vain, or at least she tried not to be, but she knew she looked good. She wasn't a model, her breast were too full, her hips to shapely, but she could give any girl a run for her money. Her confidence had peaked again when she met the doctor, it was something about the way she looked at her, desired her, that made her feel like she had felt before her split with Erica. Sexy and wanted. She needed to use that tonight, she had to keep her esteem high or she'd be dejected before the end of the party.

She hadn't put on her dress yet, instead she exited the bathroom in full make up, wearing Mark's robe.

"I love it." He said drinking his wine when she exited the bathroom. "Restroom chic…"

"Asshole." She said joining him and wasting no time sipping the wine he provided. "Ready to go see some of the old gang?"

"Yeah, it'll be good to see some of them. Karev especially, I miss the big lug."

"Awww, a bro-mance at it's finest."

"We were the originators of bro-mance. Remember that time we took those golf carts to the club?"

She laughed. "And we left with girls in those things." She took another sip of her drink. "Remember when Karev tried to have sex with five girls in one night and we had to rush him to the hospital because his boner wouldn't go away."

"What a schlub. I called it Cialis Sunday."

They both partook in more merriment before settling into comfortable silence.

"It's not Karev I'm worried about Torres." He said sighing into another gulp of wine.

Calliope rolled her eyes thinking for sure she had bypassed the friend's speech. "And we were having such a good time."

"Callie, you can't blame your best friend for being worried."

"I can't blame you but I can be annoyed…slightly…anyway..." She sat back ready for 'the talk'. "…fire away."

He shifted towards her and reached out to take her free hand. "I'm not chastising you Callie, I'm not telling you what you can and cannot do…you're a grown woman. I'm just stating fact here…fact is you're not completely over her who's to say your new found swag completely dissipates when you see her."

Calliope listened on drinking heavily from her glass.

"I'm not trying to jinx you here Torres. It's one thing to know she's going to be there, it's another thing to see her, to feel her presence…it impacts you more than you know. One glance and all those old feelings you thought were buried…" He sat back in his seat. "…they just come bubbling right back to the surface."

He finished off his glass. "Not to mention her wife will be there with her."

Calliope finished off her glass as well, heading to the kitchen to refresh hers. "That's why I'm going Mark."

"What?"

"I'm going to end this thing once and for all. I need to see that she's moved on and that she's happy and there's not a chance of her and I again."

"And if she's not?"

"Then I don't know…I'll work from there."

"I don't want you back with her." He shrugged. "It's not my place to dictate your life…she's just all wrong for you."

"I value your opinion Mark, higher than any other person in my life right now. But Erica and I have absolutely nothing to do with you. If our chapter ends tonight, or a new one begins, I need to know that you'll support me either way."

He motioned for another glass and Callie walked over pouring him a bit more. He sipped and shook his head.

"I always support you…besides…" He grinned. "…who else is going to put up with me?"

She sat back down beside him and placed her head on his shoulder, careful not to smudge her makeup on him. "I'll be fine Mark. Trust me."

"Alright, alright." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "You know I'm going grey worrying about you."

"Oh?" She laughed. "I thought that was because you're an old fart."

"I'm like a fine wine; I only get better with age."

"What's the male name for a cougar again…"

He pushed her in jest and stood looking at the time. "You know were beyond fashionably late at this point."

After checking the time Calliope finished off her wine and headed to his bedroom. Inside she slipped on her dress and walked out slowly until in Mark's sight.

"Christ Torres, I thought you were going to this party to gain closure not give the damn girl an aneurysm." He walked over to her and extended his arm. "You look as pretty as a picture."

She took his arm beaming. "I was going for sexy temptress but I'll take pretty."

He stopped to spin her in a small circle. "The hair off the shoulder, the red dress…"

"Arizona helped me pick this out, she even said to wear my hair over one shoulder like...La oriento...la-something I can't..."

"L'Orientale." He corrected. The doctor had good taste in women and in art. Maybe they had more in common than he thought.

"Yeah that. Who by the way couldn't keep her hands off me this morning…swag assimilated."

"Don't blame her, why didn't you bring her along?"

"She hates parties, besides can you imagine her in a room full of crowded strangers and my ex?"

"Awkward bomb."

"Exactly and…I wasn't sure if she'd say yes. I mean she probably would have but that would be sort of overreaching given our situation right?"

"Probably." He moved away from calliope to go back to the mirror, giving himself yet another once over. "I look like James friggin' bond…this time I've got the suit to prove it."

Calliope stood beside him sharing the mirror. "My name is pussy…pussy galore."

He turned to her and smiled. "I must be dreaming….tell me…where do you hide your gold knuckles in that outfit?"

She altered her voice mimicking the bond girl from Gold finger. "Oh, I never carry weapons after business hours."

He tried his best James impersonation. "None at all?"

"I'm completely defenseless."

"So am I."

They laughed and turned to the mirror once more. "We'd be awesome spies."

"Totally." Callie replied grabbing her clutch purse.

"We taking my car?"

"Nope, were taking a cab. Because if all else fails we'll get shitfaced."

"And that's why you're my best friend." He extended his arm once more. She took it and batted her eyelashes playfully.

"And why are you going stag?"

"Stag on my own volition might I add." He escorted her to the door opening it so she could exit. "Single or not, I still got the prettiest girl in the room walking in with me."

"And I've got…." She thought for a moment. "…you."

"Jerk."

"That's why you love me."

* * *

**X-One-Man's-Trash-X**

Calliope sat in the back of the cab with Mark watching the lights flicker as they drove mid-town. She rested her head against his shoulder, staring out the window at the streets around them. She didn't reveal to Mark that she was nervous, if he sensed it, he'd be all over her all night. He had in many ways become a big brother to her, and with that came a natural instinct to protect. But nothing could protect her from what would be happening this evening. Nothing could prepare her either. As confident as she was, she felt her heart jump every time they came to a near halt, thinking they had arrived at their destination. She took a deep breath as Mark's hand slid into hers then smiled.

Finally they reached their destination and Mark; ever the gentleman paid the driver and opened the door for his friend.

"Ready?"

"Please." She said taking his extended arm and looping it into her own. "I was born ready." They began to casually stroll inside, waving at a few familiar faces as they entered. Once inside she heard the sound of some upbeat music classic music playing. It reeked of Karev. He thought he was made for that era, women, drugs, sex and danger. She suspected he just got too hung up on Boardwalk Empire.

The door was opened for them and they stepped inside instantly scanning the room for Karev. It was Calliope who spotted him, a cute little blonde smiling along with him, her hand on his shoulder.

"That his girl?"

"I think so."

"Alright Karev."

While Mark speculated on Karev's love life, Calliope looked around the room for someone else. After watching briefly she still hadn't spotted her ex-girlfriend but she did notice that Karev seemed to have spared no expense. Well at least in regards to her budget. The building had a small main area where most of the guests were, eating and talking, but there were also other small rooms where some sat away from the music and laughter to quietly speak or catch-up. Directly across was a patio, where the smokers were and of course just a few people who needed a bit of fresh air. Over her head were gorgeous lanterns, covered with some kind of cloth or fixture that gave the room a quiet glow. Then there was the small bar where a man stood refreshing glasses and by his side, the buffet table.

"So you guys going to stand here all night?" Karev said smiling from ear to ear. He walked up to Callie and gripped her in a bear hug. She grinned patting his back softly after they moved a part.

"Callie, Callie, Callie…you are a vision."

"Tell me something I don't know." She replied flipping her hair slightly.

"You've out done yourself this time, it looks amazing in here." Mark stated after he shook Karev's hand firmly.

"Just a little something I put together, I didn't do it alone." He motioned to his side and the petite blonde they spotted came to stand beside him, their hands interlocking as he spoke. "Guys this is my fiancé, Izzie."

Calliope's eyes widened. "Fiancé?!"

She was genuinely shocked, not shocked because it was anything wrong with the woman who stood before her. She was shocked because someone had pinned down Karev. A man who once said he'd literally eat glass before getting married.

"Yeah, about three weeks ago I asked and she said…"

"Yes." The blonde said holding out her ring. Calliope stepped forward to admire it.

"Okay this ring is beautiful…awww Karev." She hugged him again stepping back to stare at both of them. "You two look adorable."

"Hey what can I say, just happy of all the morons in the world she chose me." His compliment earned him a kiss and Mark pretended to dry heave.

"Ignore him." The brunette said shaking her head. "He's bitter."

"I'm only kidding..." He placed a hand on Kerev's shoulder. "…besides if I felt sorry for anyone it would be Izzie, she's got to wake up to this mug for the rest of her life."

Karev punched the side of his arm playfully. "C'mon, let's get the ladies something to drink."

The two boys set off towards the small bar to grab some champagne. Izzie turned to Callie and smiled.

"Your dress is gorgeous, like he said you were pretty but you're **really** pretty."

Calliope looked around nervously. She had a feeling this woman knew about their past.

The blonde nervously fumbled. "I mean I kind of imagined how you looked but I didn't know you were…wow."

Calliope fidgeted slightly. "Thank you…"

"From what I've heard it could have easily been you wearing this ring." Izzie said jokingly.

Callie gulped.

She had never claimed to be a saint; in fact she was quite the opposite in her hay day. She met Mark and slept with him and through him met Karev…and…slept with him. She knew people would find it odd that she had slept with both of her best friends, but letting someone into your life with that mantle kind of took a lot of trust. What better way to test trust?

She took a light grip on Izzie's arm. "You don't have to be…intimidated or insecure about me and Karev. Yes we were a thing, but he's my friend…that's all."

She could see the girl visibly relax. "You must think I'm a complete moron. I'm so sorry…it's just that…"

"No." She shook her head reassuringly. "Do you see the way he looks at you?"

They both shifted to look across the room. Karev and Mark had stopped to speak to some other friends and Karev caught his fiancé's eye. He waved slightly, his eyes swimming at her sight.

"You see the way his eyes light up when he looks at you? Alex never looked at me like that. He's never looked at any woman like that."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"I don't want you to think-"

"Izzie, it's okay. Nothing wrong with seeing who was in a person's past. He's a good guy, and I'm sure you guys will have a great life."

"He says you're going to be one of his best men…" She laughed. "…now I see why."

"As soon as he gets over here I'm kicking his ass for that one."

The two men came back to their friends, offering up a glass of champagne to either one. Calliope took a drink from hers and peered over at Alex.

"What's with all this nonsense about me being one of your best men?"

Karev shrugged. "Naturally."

Mark nearly spit out his champagne with his laughter. Karev looked over at Calliope, not a stitch of laughter leaving his mouth.

"I'm serious, why do we have to bend to these gender roles? I want you to be up there beside me when I start my life with Izzie. I don't see a problem with that."

Mark walked over and fiddled with Alex's pant leg. Karev jumped back looking at Mark as if he were crazy.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to figure out if your balls shrank reading that out of O magazine."

Karev laughed and pushed him playfully. "Laugh all you want but, it's just the way it's gotta' be. I want my family, my loved ones nearest me when this happens." He griped Izzie's hand. "And you both are my family."

Callie wrapped him up in another hug and pulled Mark in as well. "You guys are going to make me cry."

Mark cleared his throat. "Well you know… real best men cry in the dark."

She jabbed him with her elbow as Karev and Izzie headed off into the party together, their hands linked. Calliope had never witnessed a time when her friend seemed so happy. He was in love with this woman and you could see it in the way he took her hand, the way he walked around the room with pride. He seemed different, gentler than she could have ever imagined him to be.

Mark shook his head and spoke. "Man is he whipped."

"Whipped?"

"Look at him Callie; he's now the guy all three of us use to poke fun of."

"He's happy."

"He just gave a speech on gender roles Callie…"

"Look at him Mark, I mean honestly. Just look at him."

They exchanged glances and then looked over at Karev.

"He just looks..." She shrugged lightly. "…like a man. When I met Karev, he was juvenile, loud and teetering on obnoxious. This guy, this man, who speaks from his heart with maturity and respect…he's a whole new person. Love can have that effect on people."

Mark made a whip cracking noise and laughed.

"I miss the old Karev but…" He finished off his glass of champagne. "…this one's okay." He chuckled looking at his friend with fondness. "Looks like he found the girl who finally kissed him and turned him into a prince."

Callie smirked. "You know what that means right?"

"What?"

"Means there's still hope for frogs like you."

" ." He said with little to no enthusiasm. "Refill?"

"Coming right up."

Calliope grabbed his empty glass and headed over to the side bar they had set out for the guest. She placed the empty glasses to the side and reached for one casually taking a sip. She reached for a second and as she did another hand collided with her own.

She turned, and then froze.

"Callie Torres." Erica said, standing in front of her, her smile immediately growing wider. "How are you?"

"H-H-ow am I…" She stated but felt her mouth run dry.

How was she? She had to take a moment to ask herself again because she had so many replies that she had given Erica a thousand times in her head. All this time had gone by and that was the best ice breaker she could come up with. How was she? She was struggling in every aspect of her life, that's how she was. Her father disowned, her ex was now standing in front of her smugly, remarried. She had no direction or clue on how to begin her life after her heart was ripped still beating from her chest. How was she?!

"…I'm good."

She finally exhaled and tried to regain her composure. She was finding it difficult not to scan her ex-lover from head to toe. She wore a simple black suit, nothing too fancy but it just seemed to give her this incandescent appeal. Her hair was down and slightly curled, makeup applied but not enough to notice. Startling blue eyes still bright and looking nearly through her. Like she could see into her soul.

"You look good."

She had heard her say that before but not in a cold formal stand still. That husky voice used to whisper that line harshly in her ears as she made love to her in every spot in their home or any establishment where they could find an inkling of privacy. Those words could coax her out of her most self-conscious moments, those words would spill off her lips even if she knew sometimes it wasn't true.

"So do you."

Erica stepped forward, her hand lifting and landing on Calliope's shoulder. Callie watched it the entire time until she felt it against her skin. She knew those hands. She had memorized every line and every crease. They were still soft to the touch and on contact they seemed to jolt her backwards through time. To a time when those same limbs would caress her, console her, fuck her all in one nights sitting.

She looked up and saw Erica speaking, her mouth was forming words but all Callie could hear was static. She wanted to reach over and silence her with kisses, kiss her until she took back their goodbye. Kiss her until those same lips told her they could be together again, even if it was a lie.

"Callie?" Erica removed her hand a bit of concern edging into her voice. "You okay?"

"Fine…fine." She took down a glass of champagne.

"You went silent on me for a moment. You never told me what you've been up to."

"Me, I'm-"

"There you are." A thick and distinctive French accent called a few feet from where they stood. The owner of the voice appeared and stood beside Erica, her hand sliding lovingly over her shoulder.

Calliope gulped and searched for Mark. He wasn't anywhere in sight.

"I was looking all over for you." She looked over at Calliope, quickly assessing her with her eyes. "And who's this beautiful young lady?"

Erica's hand slid over the hand on her shoulder. "It's Callie Torres."

"_The_ Callie Torres?" She smiled and extended her hand. "It's a pleasure; I've heard so many wonderful things about you. I'm Ophelia."

Callie's hand extended, her wrist and other limbs nearly jelly. Here she was the woman who had married Erica. She was petite and elegant with bone straight coal black hair and honey tinted brown eyes.

"The one and only." Callie replied with little to no enthusiasm.

"I was just asking Callie what's she's been up to lately." Erica sipped her refreshment and smiled softly.

"I um, I'm a barista." Callie said as she reached for another glass and took a moment to look for Mark again.

"A barista. How romantic." Ophelia stated shifting to show her interest. "Do you own your own café?"

She cleared her throat and brought a hand up to her side. "No I uh…I work for my friend Mark at his café. I mean...I'm his barista."

Ophelia glanced over at Erica and offered a polite smile. "Ah, I see. A woman with a very hands on and growing craft."

Embarrassed by her current standing, she decided a change in subject would be best.

And you…I know Erica's a professor…what do you do Ophelia?"

"I'm an art curator."

Callie mentally face palmed. Here she was slinging Folgers and she had to compete with fucking Bette Porter.

"That's very interesting-"

"That's actually how Erica and I met." Ophelia delivered a quick kiss to Erica's cheek. "She was complaining about pretentious modern art, and I told her-"

Erica scoffed. "Concept art…craft less tat…"

"See once you get her started…anyway…she was bitching about concept art and I told her she sounded like a crotchety old fool."

"Then we spent the night arguing more over dinner."

"Then in bed."

Erica's cheeky remark earned her a teasing swat from Ophelia. Calliope kept a smile on her face but inside, inside she was sobbing wildly. She was happy; this was what she had wanted. It still stung however; witnessing it first hand was quite another different animal. Where the fuck was Mark?

She felt an arm wrap around her shoulder tightly. "Erica Hahn." Mark said an indifferent expression on his face.

"Mark Sloan." She said curtly.

Ophelia looked from in between the two uncomfortable with the silence. "Ophelia, pleasure."

She shook Marks hands but he kept his eyes on Erica. "Nice to meet you Ophelia."

Mark's jaw tensed as the two exchanged a knowing glance. He nodded and took Callie's arm. "Erica."

"Mark."

As they walked away Erica and Ophelia faded back into the party. Mark turned to Calliope and offered a reassuring smile.

"I'm sorry, I got caught in the party…I know that was probably hell..."

She knocked his arm away slightly and rubbed the bridge of her nose, avoiding eye contact. "I just-I…" The brunette sighed and took a deep breath. "..I'm okay, just need some fresh air."

She turned to walk away but Mark gingerly grabbed her wrist. "Torres…"

She pulled back from him, finally making eye contact. Mark's brows lowered in sympathy. Tears were already brimming at the corner of his best friend's eyes.

"Just leave it Mark, damnit." She lowered her voice instantly regretting her tone. "I'm sorry…I need to…"

She walked away from him and headed for the patio for air. Mark didn't follow; instead he tucked his hands inside of his pocket and walked back to their table. He took a seat and looked over at Erica and her lover.

He didn't _know_ Erica…but he **knew** Erica, and she was so completely full of crap for putting on that little display in front of Callie knowing what she meant to her. He wasn't quite sure what her intentions were, but that was the thing with Erica, no one ever really knew what she was up to. Time had passed, and yes it healed old wounds he once heard, but sometimes it doesn't. Sometimes the scars only mend, not heal and the slightest hint of pressure cause them to reopen.

He sipped his drink and noticed Calliope's clutch she had left behind. He shifted his eyes around the room, and then reached in.

"There has to be somebody in here to even the playing field." He mumbled to himself.

He went to her contacts and began shifting through options. Apartment complex girl was way too freakin' needy, there were a few girls from Capacity's but knowing them they were already shitfaced by now. He made another quick scan until he stopped at Arizona's name.

"Doctor feel good?" He pondered out loud.

She was pretty, definitely cute. She was a doctor, which was always a plus and he knew for sure she was at home with nothing to do.

He looked towards the patio.

Callie would murder him if he called her and she had stated before she didn't want him meddling. He had to be sure of this; he had to weigh the pros and cons. Not to mention getting, insert state name, out and about would probably be hell based on the random bits of information given to him by his friend.

He looked back over at Callie's ex-partner.

Could the doctor sell it though? Not as a couple, but a strong sign that Calliope was moving on and she could do it with her flavor of the week. This flavor just happened to be educated and semi-well-off.

He gripped the phone in his hand and headed towards the entrance of the building. He was either going to swing and send it right out of the park, or end up on the bench.

* * *

**X-One-Man's-Trash-X**

Arizona and Miranda sat on her couch, a large bottle of wine in between them on the coffee table. Miranda sat back in her seat, a small blanket reaching up and around her neck. The blonde didn't mind Miranda's company; normally she'd be annoyed at having her private space invaded, especially by a colleague.

She looked over at Miranda who was refreshing her glass. She grinned, this was the second bottle they had gone through watching The Notebook on Miranda's Netflix account. She had never seen the movie before and Miranda insisted that they watch it. She kept gasping and cooing at certain parts, but Arizona remained unaffected. In fact, she often rolled her eyes at the cheap dialogue and ridiculous transparent plot.

"Oh crap, here comes the part." Miranda tucked her face under the covers then peeked back out. "I cry on this part every single time."

Arizona sneered slightly. "Oh no, let me guess she's going to regain her memory and they will live happily ever after, meanwhile the hard working nurses have to suffer through their cliché love affair and change their depends."

Miranda swatted at her from under the blanket. "Don't be so cynical." She covered her face again. "You just have to watch it."

"Oh Bailey, I thought you of all people would see this as the trite romance that it is."

"Just watch it Arizona."

"Seriously, love like this is non-existent. No one changes their entire world for one another, they simply put up with you until the first patch of soil is thrown on your coffin."

"Stop being morbid and watch the movie…" Miranda said still buried under the covers and sniffling already.

"This kind of crap is…"

She watched the old man and woman speaking, the woman slowly recognizing her love. _I'll be seeing you_ the man said and the next morning they were found dead in each other's arms. Her eyes watered slightly and she was shocked to find that a single tear had fallen from her eye. It was easy to be pessimistic, easy not to feel when love like this only played out across the silver screen. But for some reason she could feel the happiness in the discovery, and the ache for the loss. Only to find that they in the end, were with each other again in spirit.

She slid over and tucked her face under the blanket next to Miranda.

"You suck for this." She said laughing and dabbing at her face with the corner of her blanket.

"I told you, this movie is so sad…" Miranda got out before her voice cracked.

Suddenly the pair started to laugh, and got up from under the blanket wiping wetness from their cheeks.

"Now what was this about love stories you were saying..."

Arizona got up from her seat and tossed the blanket at Miranda sniffing slightly. "It's still cliché…but damnit…did he have to say that line?"

She walked over to her kitchen and opened the fridge. She didn't normally keep sweets around, but Miranda brought over a tub of cookies and cream that she absolutely needed to have right now. She fixed two bowls and joined Bailey back in the living room handing her one.

Miranda ate a scoop of hers then mixed it around with her spoon. "Talk about cliché."

"Hmmm?" Arizona hummed around a mouthful of dessert.

"Were single, middle-aged, eating ice cream and bawling over the end of the Notebook."

"Oh my god you're right, the only thing that could make this worse would be…"

Miranda looked down at the floor and nudged her box set of Sex in the City out of sight. Arizona followed her actions and caught a glimpse of what she was hiding.

"Oh no way."

"It was a good show!"

"That show was an abomination."

"You can at least hate watch it…"

"Nope." Arizona heard her phone go off and forgot that she didn't have the phone on silent. From the beginning of the sound, she knew it was Calliope. Why she was calling her, she'd soon find out but she had to grab her phone before Miranda heard her custom ringtone.

Miranda's ears perked. "What's that sound?"

"Nothing, probably just…"

"Is that black magic woman by Santana?"

"Nope."

"Uh' yeah it is." She stopped to hum along with it confirming her suspicion. She grinned slyly. "Is that your ringtone?"

"Probably got set by accident…"

"Accident schmaccident. I wonder who it could be..."

"Miranda!"

They both scampered around the apartment trying to locate the phone before one another. It was Miranda who found it first and looked at the name.

"Oh, it's set for mystery woman…that's so cute."

Arizona embarrassed, grabbed her phone and checked the caller ID. Sure enough it was Calliope.

"I wonder what she wants." Arizona turned to Bailey baffled. "Why would she be calling me?"

"All of these questions could be answered so simply…"

"How?"

Miranda's face straightened. "…by answering the phone."

"Right." She looked at the phone again. "This can't be good right, she's there with her friends and now she's calling me. I should be the last person on her mind right now."

Miranda shrugged. "I'm your friend and colleague not Aunt Cleo."

Arizona sighed and flicked the answer key on her phone. "Calliope." She said her dimples showing with a large smile.

"Guess again."

Her smile shrank. "Mr. Sloan?"

"The one and only."

"What do you want Mr. Sloan?"

"Hey-hey, don't be too testy. You weren't the other night when we were…" He paused to add effect. "...sexting."

"I'm hanging up now."

"Wait, wait, and please hear me out."

"Who is it?" Miranda asked after walking to retrieve her ice cream.

"It's Mr. Sloan."

"Who's that?" He questioned.

"The woman who you sexted. And let me remind you, it was her who enjoyed it not me."

"Tell her I said Hi."

She cupped the phone and turned to Miranda. "That guy you were sexting says Hi."

"Hey." Miranda said eating another scoop of ice cream. "Tell him he's got game."

"She says you have game."

"Tell her she's not so bad herself."

"He said you're not so bad yourself."

Flattered Bailey placed her ice cream down. "Tell him I said it's a shame his talents are wasted."

Arizona sighed her frustration increasing. "She said it's a shame your talents are wasted."

"Tell her I said it doesn't have to be."

"He says it doesn't have to be."

"Oh he's a flirt." Miranda said chuckling a bit more. "Tell him I asked what does he mean by that?"

"She says what do you mean by that?"

"Tell her I said…"

"Oh would you two cut it out!" She said pacing slightly before turning to Miranda. "This is weird! And wrong for me on so many levels! So Mr. Sloan can you please stop trying to sex up my friend and explain to me why you're calling me on Calliope's phone!"

"Jeez calm down doc." Mark said laughing slightly from the other end of the receiver.

"Do you even know how to have fun?" Miranda said going back to her ice cream.

"I am calm...just…out with it Mr. Sloan."

"Okay. Do you like asparagus?"

"I'm not sure what this has to do with calling me, but no. I absolutely hate it."

"How about indie rock music."

"If you're referring to that crap that plays during teenage drama's on the CW, then no, I do not."

"How about…"

"A point! Do you have one Mr. Sloan?" Arizona questioned her patience worn down to the hilt.

"Listen, doc. From what I can tell you and me, we're not going to be discussing our lives over tea any time soon. We have absolutely nothing in common, saved for one thing."

The edge in Arizona's voice fell, replaced by a bit of worry. "Calliope."

"Bingo." The jest was completely driven from Mark's tone. "She's drowning over here. In fact, she's gone completely belly up."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Simple."

"Well?"

"I need you to come to the party."

"Absolutely not, I hate parties and I have nothing to wear."

"I understand that but if you see her doc…" He sighed. "I'm completely over-stepping my boundaries here…if Callie finds out…"

"She'll kill you, and possibly me. Additionally Mark, I'm not exactly her friend, or lover…me being there just sends the wrong message."

"And what message would that be?"

"The message that we are more than just casual..." She felt like she sounded. Like a jerk. "…more than what we are…"

"So you're going to let her get reamed by her ex because you don't want things to get weird?"

"As horrible as that sounds, yes."

"I just found her, talking to her ex and her wife. Not only are these two broads lovey-dovey, they also didn't make it a point to exactly hide it."

"It isn't my place Mr. Sloan…"

"We can do this whole countering thing all night, but it won't do either of us any good. Take the risk doc. This could blow up in our faces, but it's worth a try." He swallowed deeply. "Please."

"I don't think this is…"

"I'll text you the address. Show up, don't show up. It's up to you." Mark disconnected the call.

"Hello? Hello?"

A text alert went off in her ear and sure enough he had hung up and texted her the address.

"Crap."

Arizona placed her phone down and began pacing the floor as Miranda's eyes followed her in each direction she went in.

"Well?"

"This is ridiculous."

"What?"

"Mr. Sloan wants me to go to that party."

Miranda laughed. "And?"

She stopped. "And…"

"And you don't have to go. He asked. But you don't have to say yes." Miranda raised her hands slightly. "Why do I feel a _but_ coming on."

"But…I kind of encouraged her to go."

"Good, you encouraged her to go. You didn't tell her to, and you didn't make her."

"Yeah, you know you're right Miranda." She sighed. "It's only her ex; I could have dinner with one of my ex's tomorrow and be perfectly fine."

"Her ex?"

"Her ex-girlfriend is the reason Mark called. She ran into her and her wife."

"Ouch." Miranda grimaced. "You told her to go to a party with her ex and her wife?"

"Suggested."

"Right. So she's not over her ex…"

"Well we spent some time together the other day and she expressed feelings of…" Arizona rubbed the bridge of her nose. "…who am I kidding? She's still madly freaking in love with this woman. You can just sense it in the way she talks about her, how she doubts herself without her."

"As your friend and sex guru I am advising you not to put your hands in this."

"Now I feel a _but_ coming on."

Miranda shrugged slightly. "But...from a person whose experienced this feeling first hand, I say…for the love of all things good and holy go to this party."

Arizona took a seat. "Well that definitely helped me zone in on a direct option." She added with a heavy dose of sarcasm.

"I went to a party like that before…" Miranda said chopping her ice cream around her bowl. "Me and Tucker had been divorced for a good 6 months and my father decided that Tuck needed this huge elaborate birthday celebration. I went alone, so very certain that I was going to do two things. Show him what he was missing and work the room as if seeing him didn't matter, as if the years we spent together meant absolutely nothing."

She slid her bowl to the side, suddenly not in the mood for sweets. "Me and Tucker, a good two years into our marriage were like oil and water. We just couldn't find a way to communicate, and then there was the lying and the infidelity. Filing for divorce was easy, hell even getting use to sleeping alone was a piece of cake…but seeing him..." She sighed. "…seeing him with someone else, despite our difference, was like being plunged into cold water without a warning."

Arizona listened, her focus completely on Bailey.

"I had been living in this world of pep talks and well wishes…and terrible magazines." She laughed. "I had created my own bubble and when they moved together seamlessly like they were made for one another, while I shoveled cake into my mouth, it hit me. Tucker was no longer my husband, now today I stand beside my decision. But right there…I could have just about bolted from that party. Until my son, my son he took me by the hand and I knew that I'd…" She smiled. "...I'd be okay. He supported me, even at his very young age, comforted me just by being there."

"Mr. Sloan is her best friend Miranda." Arizona shook her head. "Shouldn't he be enough?"

"It should...but…if her best friend is calling you that should let you know it isn't."

Miranda stood and walked over to Arizona. "So maybe all she needs is a little boost, something to snap her back into being okay."

"Miranda…I hate parties."

"You told me…"

"I hate parties because they remind me of something…something really bad…" Arizona blinked back tears. "They make me feel closed in and sad…just really-really sad…" Her lip trembled. "My brother loved parties. Everything about socializing was so natural to him. He could walk into a room and know everyone...me…I walk into a room and trip over carpet and crash into punch tables…that's me at party's…"

She chuckled through her sadness. "Tim…" She swallowed. "…my brother. He was killed on his way to a party. So a part of me just doesn't feel comfortable…." She lowered her head.

Miranda placed a hand on her shoulder. "So all that stuff from before…" Miranda sat down beside her and hugged her to her chest. Arizona recovered from her brief moment of sadness, and realized she was nearly face deep in Bailey's breast.

"Bailey…"

"I can't even imagine how you feel."

Half smothered, Arizona sniffled slightly. "It's okay; it's been awhile there are still just certain triggers."

"You're not a bad person if you don't decide to go…you can stay right here and no one will think any less of you."

"I guess all that coupled with my slight case of…"

"Major."

"_Slight_ case of social anxiety…I don't know…what would you do?"

"I'd go."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

Miranda sighed. "I just would."

"Well…I don't have anything to wear…"

"C'mon you don't have any power lesbian clothing, things that just make you know you're the HLIC."

"HLIC..?"

"Head lesbian in charge."

"I guess I could rummage around my closet..."

"I'll help."

"Uh Bailey?"

"Yeah?"

"Not that I'm complaining or anything but…" She gestured towards her friend's breast.

"Sorry."

Bailey released her and stood. "You know if this was a movie we could just have an outfit montage."

Arizona sniffed her armpits. "Maybe we should throw in a shower scene."

They both walked off towards her bedroom ready to get her prepared. "You've got nice boobs."

Miranda shoved her in good-humor. "Duh."

* * *

**X-One-Man's-Trash-X**

Miranda sat on the couch awaiting Arizona arrival. She checked the time and poured another glass of wine. She hadn't been expecting that story from Arizona. She was hoping she wasn't sending the poor girl to that party to have a meltdown.

She sipped her wine and tapped the side of the glass.

She was a pediatrician not a psychologist, but maybe this would be good for her. Maybe she needed to see that one thing connected to a horrific thing, didn't made that one thing terrible. Maybe she needed to be submerged in the environment to slowly become accustomed to a more social life. Maybe she was going too far too fast?

Bailey shifted the glass to her other hand.

She was sort of like Tuck with his fear of the dark. She kept letting him crawl in the bed with her, then one night she sent him back in his room. She wanted to protect her son, but no man or woman in this case should be afraid of their own shadow. Even if those shadows were just memories of the past.

"I'm going to be old and grey by the time you get out of there." She shouted across the house.

"I'm coming."

"Well it's already late; you'll miss the whole thing."

"Just a second."

Arizona rounded her bedroom corner in a short sleeved white blouse, the collar ironed sharp and the shirt unbuttoned low. To finish off her ensemble she had on high waist slacks, black suspenders, black heels and a simple string of pearls. Her hair fell in loose curls at her shoulders as she placed her hands in her pocket.

"Well…?"

Bailey placed her glass down and held up two thumbs. "That's a winner."

"Really I don't look too..." She shrugged. "...under dressed do I?"

"You look great, if I were into chicks I'd be all over you."

Arizona perked. "Yeah?"

"You're a little short for my taste, but you'd do." Miranda finished with a round of laughter as Arizona watched on less than enthused. "Where's your sense of humor?"

"Drowning in my insecurity's…do I look fat?"

Miranda rolled her eyes. "You look fine, relax."

Arizona still nervous walked over and sat beside Miranda. "What if I fall?"

"You won't fall."

"What if I get angry and all my unreleased rage transforms me into Carrie and I take out everyone at the party?"

Miranda scooted away from her after her remark, unsettled by her last comment. She faced her and took either one of her hands.

"I'm going to give you a power tip that I've used plenty of times when I'm placed in a less than desirable event."

Arizona sat forward a bit taking in all of Bailey's wisdom.

"Secretly by myself I chant 'I'm the shit'."

"You're joking right?"

"It gets me pumped. I have to remind myself that I'm beautiful, I'm brilliant and I've got an ass that could stop traffic."

Arizona chuckled. "And really great boobs."

"So you have to say it, say it until you mean it." She gestured for Arizona to say it along with her. "I'm Miranda Bailey, and I'm the shit!"

"I'm Arizona Robbins, and I'm the…shit."

"Oh, no-no-no. Say it with fervor." Miranda stood. "I'm Miranda Bailey and I'm the shit!" She pulled Arizona up to her feet. "Go on."

"I'm Arizona Robbins and I'm the shit."

"Again."

"I'm Arizona Robbins and I'm the shit!" She said again this time feeling the words a little more. "I'm Arizona Robbins and I'm the shit!

"Who's the shit?!"

"I'm the shit! I'm the shit!" She pumped her fist high into the air with vigor. "I'm going to go into that party and I'm going to be hot and cultured…and I'm..." She softened. "I'm going to be okay right?"

Miranda took her hand and guided her to the door. "You'll do great."

She smiled and grabbed her keys. "Help yourself to anything in the house…"

"I will."

"And if you run out of wine, I've got a few bottles above the…"

"I know."

"And Bailey if you have to shower please read the manual before-"

"I think I can manage a shower…"

"Miranda, why am I going again?"

"You're going to have to ask yourself that and you'll have plenty of time…now go…go on…" She shooed her out the door and closed it behind her. Arizona hopped inside of her car and carefully tapped the directions into her GPS. After her destination was mapped out, she pulled out of her drive way. It was a good distance from her home, but not too long so she'd make it with ample amount of party left she supposed.

As she hit the highway she opened the windows to get some air. She was a nervous wreck, and she hadn't honestly answered the question that she had asked Miranda.

Why was she going?"

Was this some kind of self-discovery? Some kind of way of mending her brother's loss? Or maybe it was just Calliope. She thought of staying, watching movies and just talking about Tim. She hadn't spoken of him to someone in so very long. She never got to go into detail about how she missed him, how something as simple as a party could bring up the residual memory of him. He would have loved to do something like this, swoop into a party and not know a single soul. She could almost hear him coaxing her to go in her ear, telling her to live a little.

She smiled.

He'd know everyone within seconds of being in the room. He was just that kind of guy. The kind of young man you had to search really hard to find qualities you didn't like, and when you did, you found it impossible to remember them when you were speaking to him. She had to make it a point to go visit his resting place, tell him about Calliope. He would have liked her, in a lot of ways, they were very much alike.

She didn't know Calliope well but still, the thought of any one going through something like she was going through alone made her a little sad. She didn't think one could care for…

Arizona shook her head briefly.

…sympathize for someone in such a short amount time.

The blonde was so deep in her own thoughts she hadn't realized she had made it to the party. She found available parking and reached for the door, as quickly as she did she retracted her hand.

She drummed the steering wheel softly.

"I'm the shit." She said softly then finally opened the door.

She hit the locks and strolled towards the buildings entrance. She passed a large group of people out front; regaling old time's one member clearly had had too much to drink.

She maneuvered through them and made it inside where she quickly found a restroom to hide in. She paced the length of the stalls and looked in the mirror. The blonde then gripped either side of the sink and focused on her reflection.

"I'm the shit!"

She froze when she heard one of the toilet's flush behind her. A woman exited adjusting her dress, before she bent to wash her hands.

"I courtesy flushed okay...I didn't know quiche had cheese in it." The woman said a bit flustered as she bolted for the exit. Arizona sniffed the air and grimaced before quickly exiting. After fighting back the fumes from the door she looked at the main area of the party and gulped.

"I'm the shit." She mumbled. "I'm-the-shit."

She took a deep breath and walked inside of the room.

* * *

**X-One-Man's-Trash-X**

"Look at them over there." Callie said sitting beside Mark an annoyed look pressed onto her face. "No one does that…no one freakin' does that." She reached for one of the many champagne glasses sitting in front of her, draining one and reaching for another.

"Oh you mean walk around the room…" He followed her line of sight. "…with their wife."

"Oh quiet! You know what I mean."

"Torres, what did you expect? What you thought you were going to breeze in this party and what…take her mind off her partner?"

"No I…" She took another sip. "…maybe a little. But instead of me crushing it, I'm at the single table next to my best friend." She placed her glass down and buried her face in her palms. "What am I doing here?"

"Having way too much champagne." He said trying to scoot the glass away from her.

Without looking up she reached up and halted him. "Oh no, you cannot sit me in a room with my ex and her gorgeous French curator wife and deprive me of alcohol."

"Fine." He picked up his glass and drank from it until it was gone. "If we're going to get drunk, then let's do it."

"You don't have to do this Mark, baby sit me all night." She slid a piece of half eaten cake from in front of her friend and began shoveling it into her mouth. "Look at me Mark, I'm a mess. Ophelia's over there being all glamorous and me…" She stabbed the cake and put another piece in her mouth. "…I look like the kid who everyone had to invite to the party because their mom told them they had to. Complete with the worse cake that I simply cannot stop eating for some reason…"

Mark loosened his collar and slid more champagne in front of her. "You were a lot happier when you were drinking."

"She's thinner than me isn't she?"

"What? Who cares Callie?"

"She is." She peered over at the other woman. "She totally is."

"You're being ridiculous."

"And you want to know what makes it that much worse…"

"You're going to tell me anyway so-"

"She's so fucking _delightful_. And courtesy and…she'll dip her fucking head back and flash those pearly white teeth and…oh god I bet she speaks French when they have sex…" She gasped and clutched Mark's arm. "Spanish is sexier right?"

"Totally."

She gripped his arm harder. "Damn right it is."

The middle of the room slowly faded off to the side and slow music began to play. Each couple in attendance made their way to the makeshift dance floor and partnered off.

"And now they're slow dancing." She let her forehead drop to the table. " .Life."

Mark looked over at his friend and checked the time on his watch. "Damnit Sketchers." He mumbled softly.

She spoke with her forehead still glued to the table. "This is all Arizona's fault…fucking donkeys and dimples…it's a god-damn lethal combination."

"Now you're completely incoherent." Mark stated flatly.

"You're special…go to the party…" She scoffed. "…way to go doc!"

He scanned the room again looking for any signs of the blonde. "I'll be right back okay."

"Go...save yourself Mark…leave me here to rot."

Mark got up from his seat and nearly ran right into Arizona. He grinned. "Doctor feel good. How much of that did you hear?"

"Mr. Sloan." She said just a little tiny grin tugging at the corner of her mouth. He gestured towards Calliope and walked off into the party.

Arizona took her seat and looked over at Calliope, her head still on the table, her hand hanging onto a glass of alcohol like it was a lifeline. Arizona leaned over and whispered.

"What were you saying about Arizona?" She asked commandeering one of the many glasses surrounding Calliope.

She laughed her head still down. "You are getting really good at your impression of her." She sighed. "I believed her you know…then again I think I'd believe anything she said…"

"Oh really?" Arizona perked. "Why's that?"

"You know Mark, I have no freakin' clue. Even the donkey story…donkeys." She laughed. "Guess I'm the only ass in this room anyway..." She chuckled sadly for a moment. "...you know what this is really weirding me out so…"

She sat up and turned towards where Mark once was to see Arizona sitting beside her. She smiled but it quickly turned into bewilderment. "What are you doing here?"

"Got a call. Showed up." She laughed. "You've got cake on your boobs."

Calliope flicked the cake off her chest and fiddled the edge of her glass.

"I meant what I said Calliope." She reached over and took on of the brunette's hands. "That hasn't changed. And it isn't going to."

Arizona's eyes caught Calliope's as she used her thumb to caress the side of the hand she was holding. The blonde pulled back and cupped her glass with both hands. Calliope had gone completely silent, she just kept looking at the dance floor and then back to her glass.

Arizona took down the rest of her beverage and mumbled Bailey's mantra. She was supposed to come here to make her feel better, not wallow in self-doubt. She took in a deep breath and keened her ears to the next song that began to play. It was one of her favorites, I Only Have Eye's For You by The Flamingos. She always enjoyed a good standard.

She stood up and held out a hand to Calliope. After taking another deep breath, she spoke. "Do you want…would you…" She exhaled softly. "Dance with me."

Calliope looked from her hand and back to the dance floor. She drained her remaining glass and took it. Arizona led her to the dance floor, where she placed one hand on her shoulder and slowly began to rock in time to the music. Calliope sighed and mimicked her motion.

Calliope was avoiding eye contact. She was a mix of emotions right now. Pissed that Mark had probably called her behind her back, angry because she felt pathetic and happy…happy that she was there. To stay upset, she found anywhere to glance but at the blonde swaying with her to the beat.

"I know you're mad at me…" Arizona said still moving with the woman in her arms. "…but I don't want you to be. I didn't come here to 'save' you. I came here because…"

She gripped the taller woman tighter, her confidence kicking in. "…it would be a shame to waste that dress."

Calliope slowly warming up to the embrace laughed softly. She couldn't help but think that the gesture was sweet. And knowing what she knew about Arizona, she had probably practiced that line in the mirror before she came.

"I totally practiced that line in the mirror…did it sound as cheesy as I feel right now?" Arizona asked her cheeks slightly reddened.

Calliope chuckled slightly, still trying to hold on to her anger. "It was pretty bad."

"Okay, I can think of a better one…how about did it hurt…"

"Oh no...not going down this road with you again." Calliope said her eyes connecting with Arizona's and darting away.

"…you have to say when…"

"Not doing this." She tried to contain her grin, but it was out on full display.

"Say when."

The brunette shook her head slightly, looking over the blonde's shoulder. "When?"

"When you fell from heaven."

Calliope giggled softly. "That was horrible."

"How about are your legs tired…because you've been walking through my mind all day."

Calliope burst into laughter and snorted. She snorted. Finally her eyes met a beautiful sea of blue and she nearly forgot her own name. She just swayed with her gazing into them and instantly she couldn't remember why she was made anymore. Or sad. Or why her boobs felt sticky.

As the song played on Arizona's arm dipped past her shoulder and wrapped around her waist pulling her in even closer. Calliope let go over her hand and instead draped her arms around her shoulder and exhaled. She exhaled for the first time since she walked through the door, and relaxed into the blonde's embrace as the song hit its crescendo.

She placed her head on her shoulder and took in the scent she was wearing. It was intoxicating and coupled with her embrace, she felt weightless. Like she was floating around the room. Briefly one of her hands went down and tampered with one of the suspenders Arizona had pulled over her shoulder. She bit her lip tugging at it slightly, thinking about what she'd do with them if they only had the privacy.

"Fucking suspenders, wear them every day. Okay?"

Arizona laughed. "Okay."

She meant it. She should wear this outfit every day because it was fitted to her perfectly, with just the right amount of cleavage. Calliope simply couldn't focus based on the sheer amount of sexy.

The song came to a close and Arizona and Calliope parted.

"You wore your hair over your shoulder…" Arizona raised her hand to play with the ends of the brunette's hair. "…you look stunning." She nearly whispered.

"And you look like a power lesbian."

"What can I say, I'm the shit." She covered her mouth. "It's the champagne talking."

"That mouth should be doing a lot more than talking." Calliope mumbled under her breath.

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing."

They both perked up at the next song playing.

"Is that…"

"…it's Tricky, I freakin' love Run DMC!"

Arizona grinned and backed away from her slightly and began doing the sprinkler.

"Really the sprinkler?!"

"Don't be jealous of my boogie."

Calliope face palmed, still smiling from ear to ear. She shrugged, suddenly just not caring about who or what was around. She stepped back a bit and began doing the running man.

Arizona paused to laugh and joined her before moving to the cabbage patch. "Old school." She said stirring her arms around.

"You look ridiculous." Calliope yelled over the music.

"Who cares!"

Mark made his way over to the two ladies and handed them both another glass of champagne. He looked from either of the women and then started doing the snake. Arizona couldn't drink due to laughter and Calliope nearly spat hers across the room.

"You ladies know nothing about the old-school." He said in between his dancing.

All three began trying to out-do one another with their moves, but it was Mark who finally won with the tootsie roll. Mark left the dance floor to grab more drinks for his dance partners when he glanced back over at the two. He hadn't seen Callie smile so brightly and well he had never seen the doctor smile at all. They looked nuts but they looked exceedingly happy.

He skimmed the room and his eyes fell on Erica, who now suddenly couldn't keep her eyes from the dance floor.

"Well-well-well." He said to himself as he made his way back to the dance floor, drinks in hand.

* * *

**X-One-Man's-Trash-X**

With everyone now dancing ridiculously to the music, Arizona left the crowded dance floor opting for air instead. Calliope was still burning up the dance floor when she spotted Mark walking in her direction.

As big of a jerk that he was, he was incredibly handsome. She could see how dearly he cared for Calliope, how protective he was of her. As her friend he made a judgment call and it seemed to be a very good one judging by how much more relaxed the Latina looked. Neither however, had had a chance to speak to her directly about the little plot they hatched together.

"Thought you weren't going to come." He asked as he settled by her side observing the party.

"Mr. Sloan we shared a kinship with our affinity towards timeworn dance moves, this doesn't mean we are friends."

"Whoa slow-down there. I didn't say anything about beings friends…" Mark looked over at her and then back at the dance floor. "…just thought you'd choke is all."

"Ha!" She folded her arms across her chest. "I never back down from a challenge."

"That so."

"As a matter of fact it is."

"Well you've got a challenge walking directly towards you right now."

"10 o'clock?"

"Yep."

She glanced in her direction and saw a slightly taller, dirty blonde woman walking towards her. She was pretty, and she had a confidence in her step. The kind of confidence women flocked to. She wasn't making it a big secret that she was on her way over, she had her hand practically extended still feet away.

"It's the ex isn't it?"

"You're two for two doc."

She cocked her head to the side. "I've seen better."

"What?"

"She's nothing to phone home about."

Mark turned to Arizona and smirked. "That a bit of jealousy?"

"Uh…no. Definitely not."

"Right."

"You're sticking around."

"Absolutely not, Callie may be smitten with her but me I avoid her like the plague."

Erica finally approached one hand extended towards Arizona the other in her pocket.

"Hello."

Arizona shook it firmly with a slight nod. "Hi."

Erica's eyes shifted to Mark. "Well Mark aren't you going to introduce me?"

"Erica, Arizona. Arizona, Erica. Mark, champagne. Champagne, Mark." He shook his empty glass at the pair and walked off.

"What's with Mr. Sloan?"

"Still living in some childish fantasy where I'm a big bad guy." She shrugged. "Helps him sleep at night when he feels like he 'protected' Calliope." She sighed. "Guy's got issues."

This woman was blunt, but she could appreciate it. "Don't we all?"

"That we do. So what do you do, Arizona is it?"

"Yes, Arizona. I'm a doctor."

Her eyes widened. "A doctor." She folded her arms across her chest and shifted to takes Mark's place next to Arizona. "That's interesting."

Calliope twirled on the dance floor with Karev who had finally separated from Izzie for a few moments in the night. She backed it up slightly on him and he pulled back fanning himself before they both busted into laughter. She grabbed him by his tie and caught a glimpse over her shoulder. There standing and having a conversation was Erica and Arizona. She pulled Karev's tie out of sheer shock and he jerked back holding his neck.

"Jesus Callie, you're trying to literally put blood on the dance floor?"

He looked over to the area she was staring in. "C'mon not the Erica stare…whose the hot suspender chick?"

"It's m-my ex and m-my booty call..."

"oh…OH." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "You didn't tell me you brought a date."

"Not a date…and long story…you've got to help me Alex…"

"Don't worry, let's just ease over." Karev started dancing to the edge of the dance floor and Callie followed but not as gracefully as her friend. Karev finally edged over to the two blondes as Calliope moved to stand in the middle, not sure who she should stand beside.

"Alex Karev." He said extending a hand to Arizona.

"Arizona Robbins."

"Doctor Arizona Robbins." Erica said shifting her eyes over to Calliope.

After initial introductions Ophelia made her way over and threaded her arm with Erica's. "Came to see who started the dance riot." She leaned over and extended her hand as well. "Ophelia."

"Doctor Arizona Robbins…Ophelia, what a beautifully tragic name." She mused silently. "To the celestial, and my soul's idol, the most beautiful Ophelia."

"A doctor and a fan of literature." Ophelia stood back impressed. "Where have you been hiding this one Callie?"

"Wouldn't we all like to know. " Erica added less than impressed.

Calliope remained silent a slight smirk on her face. "Not hiding…"

Karev turned to Arizona. "So Arizona, that's an interesting name."

"Actually…"

"She's named after a battleship…long story…" Calliope interjected.

"Well that just makes it even more interesting." Ophelia walked over to Arizona and grasped her arm. "One I'd love to hear about…may I borrow her for a moment Calliope."

Calliope motioned for them to walk away. "She's all yours."

Karev took Arizona's other arm. "I think I'd like to hear this one too."

The trio walked off, the three engaged in conversation leaving Erica and Calliope alone. Calliope decided against more champagne and instead chose a chilled glass of water to drink from.

"Are you fucking her Callie?" Erica asked her mid-sip.

Calliope taken aback by the question spit out just a bit of the water before recovering.

"I know you Callie." She stepped closer to the brunette. "Seems a bit boring for your taste."

"Well I'm not known for my taste am I?"

Erica laughed and grabbed her sides. "Ouch. You've been storing that one all night huh?"

"Maybe."

"Callie, it's been too long for you to still be angry with me."

"You don't get to dictate my feelings." She fired back.

"Since when were you ruled by them?" Erica scoffed. "Since when were we the overly attached people…it's just not in us Callie."

"We and us. Since when was there ever a we and an us Erica. As long as I've known you it's always been about 'I'."

"Bullshit Callie. I loved you; I cared for you and nurtured you."

"And by nurture you mean cut my dreams down so you can have yours right?"

"I never asked you to leave school Callie, I never asked you to do anything. You did all of that because you wanted a picket white fence…I've just never been that type of girl."

"And yet here you are, married. And not giving a rat's ass about me until you saw someone else do it."

Erica's eyes softened. "Are you kidding me…" She stepped forward and pressed a hand to Callie's cheek. "…I will always care about you…I had you on my mind the entire time I prepared myself for this event."

Callie shuddered under her touch, and closed her eyes when she felt the tips of her fingers graze her mouth. She quickly withdrew. "What do you want from me Erica?" She looked at the woman, nearly pleading with her eyes. "What do you want?"

"I want you to stop wasting your time with dead ends…" She gestured towards where Arizona and company stood. "…I want what I've always wanted, for us to grow."

"Except you grew right into the arms of some tramp...then a marriage."

"Everybody grows differently Callie." The older woman sighed. "I miss you."

Calliope began to walk away but Erica gently grabbed her hand. Callie removed it sharply looking around to see if they were drawing attention. "This isn't fair." She whispered. She looked at the other woman, her eyes nearly watering. "You were strong, you were careless and you are one fantastic lay…but for you to say something like that…" She folded her arms across her chest. "…it crosses a line Erica a line that you say is buried, and I…" She sighed and looked away from her. "…I don't know what to do with this."

"I know it might not seem fair, but I've never minced words with you. I miss you in my life Callie." Her eyes softened.

"And yet there was ample time and opportunity before when you had me." Callie quickly wiped tears from her cheek. "You had me Erica…all of me."

"Callie..."

"So don't you fucking sit back and try to prey on the very emotions you criticize me for." She rubbed the bridge of her nose and looked back up at the blonde in front of her. "You hurt me Erica. You _hurt_ me. And I have spent the better part of this time trying not to hate you. Why is it always a cat and mouse game with you? You chase I chase. I can't chase you anymore Erica."

"Can you just…" She placed her hands on either one of Callie's shoulder. "…stop for a moment. I said it and I'm not taking it back, because it's just the truth. I miss you in the morning; I miss your cooking…" She laughed. "…I just really miss having you around. If you came here looking for closure, you got it. I'm with Ophelia, I'm a married woman. But we have never been the type that bent to rules…rules don't apply to us and not what we have. I'm sorry if this is conflicting, but I wanted you to know. If I can't have you in my life like before…can we at least be friends. Talk. Just like before? Remember the fun we had, remember when we use to just…be?"

"I don't want to remember...in fact I came here to forget. I need more time Erica."

"Take all the time you need because we…we are not done. We always find a way back." She walked away and turned back. "My number hasn't changed. Use it."

Calliope watched her walk away feeling just a little bit more relieved that she finally got to air out her feelings. There was more she wanted to say, more she wanted express. She was angry, very angry but she did miss her. And that was the problem. No matter what a small piece of her would always belong to her. She felt like she had it back when she was letting her know exactly how she felt, however, that little piece of her she had recovered disappeared the moment the other woman walked away.

Arizona walked up to Calliope with a little bit more concern on her face than she wanted to convey. She had seen her and Erica locked in what looked like a heated discussion. "You okay?"

Calliope nodded and walked off as Mark passed her by. "Callie..."

She walked past him without saying a word. The two blondes stood next to each other both a little more worried than before.

"She's not even speaking to me anymore."

Mark pat the doctors shoulder softly. "Speaking is over rated; we communicated for years with a series of nods and grunts."

She looked at him and rolled her eyes in annoyance. "You Mr. Sloan, suck."

* * *

**X-One-Man's-Trash-X**

Karev hugged Callie again tightly as he Arizona, Mark and Calliope stood outside the building bidding each other farewell.

"You had better start calling me Callie." He said over her shoulder.

"Yeah...I'll get around to it."

He squeezed her again and she groaned tapping his back in submission. "Okay, okay I'll call."

He finally released her and shook Mark's hand tightly, smiling broadly. "You, please stop calling me."

"Asshole." Mark said releasing his hand and pulling him in for a hug.

Karev stepped towards Arizona and held out a hand. "Nice to meet you Arizona…" He looked over at Callie. "…I think we should see more of the doctor around. How about you?"

"Shut it Alex." Calliope said her face reddened faintly.

Arizona politely shook his hand. "Very nice to meet you as well Alex."

He stepped back and waved again before heading back into the building. The trio stood outside and Arizona looked from either one of her companions and then back at the parking lot.

"How did you guys get here?"

"Cab." Mark said then suddenly he perked. "You drove right?"

"Do you guys..." She looked over at Callie who was avoiding eye contact. She saddened a little. "…you guys want a ride?"

"Absolutely." Mark said already half-way to the parking lot.

Arizona walked behind Calliope her worry now tripled. She wasn't even sure why she had gone silent. Was she upset? Was she sad?

Arizona hit the locks as Callie hopped in the passenger seat and Mark sat in the back. As she pulled off the entire car went silent, to combat it, she put on some low music. Mid-way through the ride she looked over at Calliope who had her face nearly glued to the window. She was definitely distant and she could feel her withdraw into her mind and away from anyone in her company.

She caught a glimpse of Mark in the rearview mirror.

This was all his fault, her and this whole entire ordeal. She could be eating ice cream or even better sleep, but now she was locked in a car with someone who probably thinks she's a jerk. She should have known better than this. Then again her brother would have probably put her in the same socially uncomfortable situation.

It was then that she realized that she hadn't thought of Tim once tonight. Earlier, sure, but not as the event rolled on. She didn't pride herself in forgetting him, but it certainly meant progress if she wasn't crippled with depression by it. She had laughed, she engaged in conversation with a slew of other people she'd probably never seen again. She even shook everyone's hand without busting out the hand sanitizer.

She smiled.

Maybe tonight wasn't a total fail.

Calliope looked out the window as the city whirled past. Her mind was everywhere. She had mixed emotions about Arizona and Mark's plot. She was angry and appreciative all at the same time. Then there was Erica.

She sighed.

She had no idea what to do with that situation. She could see them as friends, possibly. One day. But it's just no way she could take that type of step now. While Erica may be ready to just talk, Calliope had to get over the initial feelings. She had to bury their relationship before their friendship could grow. Erica had inadvertently given her some type of closure however; she heard it from her lips. She was a married woman.

She shifted slightly and caught a glimpse of Arizona. She tried to look away but she couldn't help studying her. Trying to figure out how her mind worked. Callie knew her feelings about things like this, but she had come. She came to help Callie save face; she pulled out of…whatever it was that she was doing to protect her. If she had felt uncomfortable at all during the party Calliope didn't notice. She was funny, and beautiful and charming and Callie felt herself…swoon...just a few times throughout the party. Especially on the dance floor.

She smiled.

That was probably her favorite part.

The GPS sounded off, letting the group know the first destination had been reached. Calliope unfastened her seat belt and reached for the door. "This is me."

She got out and closed the door behind her as Arizona sat in the front seat watching her walk away.

Mark cleared his throat.

She continued to sit until he cleared it louder.

"Alright, alright." She said unbuckling her seat belt. She got out of her car and jogged just a little to the apartment complex entrance. "Calliope."

Callie paused her back still turned and slowly turned as Arizona caught up to her.

Arizona stepped just a bit closer and managed a smile but it quickly faded. "You're mad at me, aren't you?"

"Not as angry as you think."

Arizona sighed and nervously fiddled her fingers. "I know that I…"

"…completely invaded my personal space…"

"…yeah that and I…"

"…plotted with my best friend against me…"

She bit her bottom lip slightly. "...that too."

"But you also…" Calliope stepped forward and gripped onto one of the blonde's suspenders. "…kind of bailed me out of my own awkward forgoing your own reservations about social events…"

She reached for the other one until she had the other woman squarely in front of her. "…saved me from a cake overdose…"

They both laughed as Calliope pulled her tighter. "…you went out of your way to help, what kind of girl could even pretend to be angry at that." She kissed Arizona's lips lightly and pulled away, her brown eyes looking into brilliant blue.

"Phew…because I thought for sure..."

The brunette had her lips seized again, giving her very small pecks on the lips repeatedly. She stopped the small kisses to tease her bottom lip, as the Arizona's hands found either side of the Latina's jaw. Arizona let her lead; instead meeting her kisses with soft gasps and sighs.

"I need to stop…" Callie said her breathing increasing in rate. "…Mark's in the car but the suspenders are doing things to me. I thought they were for old men and Hot Topic shoppers…but apparently they're a turn on."

She finally let them go and pulled back to press her forehead against Arizona's.

"I'd do things with these suspenders."

"Bad things?"

"Really-really bad things." She looked past Arizona. "But it looks like you've got baggage…too bad."

"Mark…please he can walk. And he's a good looking guy so someone's bound to pick him up…a trucker or something; they tend to like pretty men.

"You're actually not the only one with baggage tonight though."

Arizona's smile faded. "Erica?"

"Not this time." The brunette pointed to her chest. "Me. I need to go inside of my apartment and drink and cry and throw things and do all of those super cliché things that people do when they're…" She smiled. "…getting over someone. I think… I think I'm ready to start over again."

"Yay." Arizona said backing away. "Super yay."

"Goodnight Arizona and I was serious…don't put those things in the back of your closet…" She pointed to the suspenders. "We'll meet again you and I."

"Goodnight Calliope."

Arizona was half way to her car when Calliope shouted after her.

"Mark."

"What?" Arizona said turning with a perplexed expression on her face.

"You called him Mark." She waved and ducked inside of her apartment.

Arizona looked at the man inside of her car, he had jumped from the back seat to the passenger and winked at her when she opened up her car door.

"Let's go get some coffee Doc."

"It really is late-"

"I know a spot with the most brilliant lattes. You'll parish without it…parish." He finished dramatically.

"Fine, but you're buying."

* * *

**X-One-Man's-Trash-X**

Mark guided her back to the Daily Grind. Arizona came to a stop and looked over at him confused.

"Why are we at your place of business Mr. Sloan?"

"I said the best cup of coffee, can't get that anywhere else but here."

Both exited her vehicle and Arizona stood behind Mark as he opened the door and allowed her entry. Once inside he hit the lights and got to work on their coffee.

"Gonna' be a few."

"That's fine."

As he busied himself behind the counter, Arizona had a seat and watched him work.

"You certainly have a passion for what you do Mr. Sloan."

He took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves skillfully measuring out ingredients and beginning the brew.

"Who doesn't? When you find your craft…whether it be saving the world one check-up at a time or simply starting someone's day with a smile and fresh cup of java…you've got to have pride in what you do."

Arizona smirked. "Well said. I bet you tell that to all the girls you allow inside after closing hours."

"Only the lesbians." He said with a sly smirk.

Arizona laughed and leaned her elbows against the countertop. "You were rude to me you know."

"You started it." He said watching the coffee begin to percolate. "You came in here without asking questions; in fact you already had the answers."

"What would you do if you saw that Mr. Sloan? The evidence was staggeringly outside of your favor."

"That so?" He said still prepping their beverages. "A few stray pieces of mail and you had me booked as the culprit, all circumstantial. You would be a lousy detective."

"Or a very smart one. Led me straight to the source didn't it?"

After the coffee finished brewing he began mixing and stirring into two cups. Once finished he topped Arizona's off with a design and slid it in front of her.

She took a sip and looked at the cup. "This is amazing."

"Told ya'." He sipped from his own cup. "Best in town."

They both drank more of the coffee in comfortable silence until Mark spoke. "We may have our differences but what you did tonight do-….Arizona. What you did tonight Arizona, was really kind of awesome."

She dabbed at her mouth with a napkin after a drink of coffee. "Be careful Mr. Sloan that might be taken as a compliment."

"It is a compliment. Callie's like an m&m, hard exterior mushy interior. She was cracking and you..." He pointed at her. "…you showed up. Erica, she would have told her to leave. You not only showed up, but you gave her some motive to stay and clear the air between her and…well I've said her name too many times and like Candy Man I fear she will appear."

"I don't know...I was expecting..." She shrugged. "...more."

"Burn."

"Semi-burn." Arizona tapped the rim of her mug softly. "Just never had the ex-syndrome…it's got to be both ways. When love becomes one-sided it becomes just as unleveled as the playing field."

"Not sure where this is all going to lead for her…" He sighed. "…Erica isn't my favorite, but she did have a point. Callie's gotta' find herself."

She watched the man look off sincerity in his eyes. He cared for Calliope and despite his 'unique' personality; he seemed to be a decent guy.

"You're a good friend Mr. Sloan."

"You're not so bad yourself doc."

He rubbed his hands together and extended one in Arizona's direction. "So let's try it again. Hi, I'm Mark Sloan."

She shook it and smiled. "Arizona Robbins."

"Doctor." He said mocking Erica's voice from earlier.

They both laughed as Mark cleared their dishes. Arizona stood and looked towards him. "Come on, let's get you home before the magic wears off and your real dress begins to show."

"Funny." He grabbed his coat and escorted her to the door. "For the record you totally started it."

"Did not."

"Did to."

"Did not Mr. Sloan"

"You so did doc." He stopped and opened the door for her. "Good to know were back on a first name basis."

"Were not all going to frolic down the yellow brick road…admit that you were wrong and we can officially move forward.

"I will as soon as you do."

"Never."

The two left the building still bickering about their initial meeting a little more playfully than before. They were by no means the best of friends, but it was evident that may be they could be.

* * *

**X-One-Man's-Trash-X**

After dropping off Mark, Arizona opened her front door and softly shut it clicking the locks being mindful of Bailey's slumber. She tipped toed over to the living room and saw Miranda fast asleep, a half glass of wine on the coffee table beside her.

She lifted up the blanket that was crumpled to the side of the couch and fluffed it over until Miranda was covered from head to toe.

Miranda awoke, snorting softly. "How was the party?"

"I'll tell you about it the morning. I'm bushed."

"Quick summary."

"I was the shit." Arizona said walking away as Bailey laughed and drifted back off into sleep.

Arizona had a pretty interesting night and what better way to clear her mind than to unwind with a nice hot shower. She took off her heels and deposited them in her bedroom before heading to the bathroom.

Without looking she hit the lights and stepped inside without getting a good look around. She slid in a small puddle of water on the floor still frantically shuffling her legs for balance. She was in a near dance until she fell into a full split.

She sat there for a while still in shock until she tilted her head back to shout. "Miranda!"

Bailey's eyes popped open as she lay on the couch. Instead of replying, she bucked her eyes and slowly pulled the cover's over her head.


End file.
